<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AMOR SONORO by purplenoire01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615620">AMOR SONORO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenoire01/pseuds/purplenoire01'>purplenoire01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), charlastor - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenoire01/pseuds/purplenoire01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Magne es una chica que se ha enamorado de alguien solo al escucharle, por un giro del destino irá conociéndolo poco apoco, mientras su amor hacia él se acrecenta. ¿será que su amor sea correspondido?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>charlastor/radiobelle/radioprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. RUTINA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedadd de su creadora Vivian medrano (vivzie pop)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hola, mi nombre es Charlotte Magne, hija de una familia lo suficientemente adinerada, de hecho, es muy famosa aquí en nueva Orleans, tengo 16 años de edad, soy estudiante de preparatoria, siempre me levanto a las 6am ya que ingreso a partir de las 8am, tomo mi baño, mientras escucho el radio y arreglo mis cortos cabellos, luego tomo mi desayuno y me quedo esperando a oír su voz, como toda chica de mi edad me he enamorado, pero no de cualquier persona, mi amor es sonoro, que quiero decir con ello, estoy enamorada de un locutor de radio, que probablemente nisiquiera sabía que existía, me fascinaba el hecho de que tuviese esa voz tan atrayente, sus chistes al aire, eran totalmente malos pero me hacían acelerar mi corazón.</p><p>Terminaba mi desayuno y salía a tomar el bus con dirección a mi lugar de estudio, mientras hablaba con mis amigas, Vagatha conocida como Vaggie y Crym o Crymini quienes siempre estaban a mi lado y también estaba mi enemiga del alma Helsa, junto a mi exnovio Seviathian, quién siempre me sonreía.</p><p>-Vaya, pero miren quién acaba de subir al auto bus, pero si es la insípida Charlotte-</p><p>Dijo haciendo su pomposo movimiento de caderas.</p><p>-Creo que esa falda está muy corta ups, se me olvida que te gusta vestir como mujerzuela-</p><p>En menos de un minuto estábamos pelando a puño limpio lo que menos quería eran problemas con el padre de esa harpía, pero bueno cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en la dirección frente a nuestra directora Rosie.</p><p>-No sé cuántas veces tengo que verla en el mes señorita Von Eldrick, y de usted señorita Magne me sorprende, siempre ha sido más recatada que esto. -</p><p>Me dijo podía ver la decepción de la dama en sus ojos, yo sabía que mi actuar no fue el correcto pero Helsa siempre sacaba lo peor en mí.</p><p>-Lo siento srta Rosie no volverá a suceder-</p><p>Le dije completamente apenada.</p><p>-No, querida en efecto no se repetirá, ya que tendré que suspender a Helsa por una semana ya es reincidente. –</p><p>Me regocijaba por dentro realmente, mientras veía molesta a la susodicha.</p><p>-Bien por hoy ambas vayan a clases, la suspensión será a partir del día de mañana.</p><p>Cuando llegó la hora del receso me senté con mis amigas a escuchar la emisora, hacía unas horas atrás había escrito un mensaje al whastapp de la emisora, en ese momento lo leyó al aire, mi mensaje.</p><p>-Buenas tardes, tenemos varios mensajes al chat así que comenzaré a leerlos, el primero es de la srta Magne y dice "sr Radio Deer quiero decirle que me encanta su voz, hace 4 meses que le escucho y quiero decirle que estoy enamorada de usted y de su voz, me encantaría me responda, gracias"-</p><p>Me sentía avergonzada al escucharlo que había escrito, Vaggie y Crymini me miraban con sus ojos bastante abiertos de par en par, me daba pena, no me reconocía en aquella estupidez que había escrito, mientras escucha como leía los demás mensajes, me había suicidado socialmente, ahora todos sabían que yo estaba enamorada de un locutor, que ahora sabía que yo existía y probablemente pensaría que soy una estúpida, cosa que tal vez para él era ciertamente una chica completamente estúpida.</p><p>-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, tú solita te has humillado, no, no puedo contigo eres tan estúpida-</p><p>Luego escuché las carcajadas de los demás mientras me retiré al baño, para ser recibida por un balde de agua, me moría de frío, ahora tendría que esperar a que mi uniforme se secará, llegué tarde a mis lecciones y cuando salimos decidimos ir al centro comercial, a ver tiendas y tal vez comernos un helado, solo para toparme con Helsa.</p><p>-Vez hermanito, a esta mujerzuela le gustan los mayores, cuando veamos estará de amante de algún hombre casado, ya que por algo se empieza ¿no? -</p><p>Me estaba colmando la paciencia.</p><p>-Mira, al menos tengo el valor suficiente para admitir que me equivoque y si ahora todos saben que la srta Magne está enamorada de un locutor de Radio al cuál jamás en mi vida he visto-</p><p>Se mofó muy sonoramente, haciéndome sonrojar.</p><p>-Exacto, pero tal vez tengas suerte y sea un pervertido, lo suficientemente feo como para buscarte. -</p><p>Me enfadé al escuchar ello.</p><p>-Sabes si es feo al menos tendrá muy bonitos sentimientos, no todo debe entrar por los ojos bestia-</p><p>Me miró en el momento en el que me Helsa me empujo sentí que había tirado a alguien.</p><p>-Lo siento, yo-</p><p>Me incorporé lo vi levantar su vista, aquellos ojos color café.</p><p>-No, se preocupe señorita, he visto que no ha sido del todo su culpa-</p><p>Le ayude a levantar del suelo aquello que por mi culpa habría tirado.</p><p>-No es correcto que una dama se comporte tan agresiva, sabes no es correcto-</p><p>Lo vi dirigirse a Helsa.</p><p>-Ella se lo busco por llamarme bestia-</p><p>Le dijo completamente enojada.</p><p>-Si, pero logré ver que usted no paraba de mofarse de ella, sabe creo que la mayoría que paso por aquí logro verlo-</p><p>Me ruboricé, reconocería esa voz donde fuese.</p><p>-Usted es-</p><p>Dije los suficientemente fuerte como para que solo él lo oyese.</p><p>-Shhh, calma querida, no me sirve que lo reveles. –</p><p>Luego tomó mi mano y la besó con delicadeza por el dorso.</p><p>-No vemos srtas-</p><p>Luego de ello fuimos a mi casa donde tendríamos una pijamada, ahora no solo podría escucharle si no imaginarle, su tenue calor corporal, su suave voz y aquel aroma de su perfume, durante la  noche pasamos chismorreando sobre lo acontecido, Crymini me recalcaba que lo hecho por él había sido solo caballerismo, me sentí levemente decepcionada por ello quería que el chico me viese de una manera distinta pero bueno era obvio que no yo solo era una niña ante sus ojos, una cárcel segura, suspiraba para mis adentros, estaba seguro que soñaría con él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secreto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>no todo es lo que aparenta, el día siempre puede tomar una senda muy distinta a la que esperamos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iniciaba un día normal me desperté como de costumbre, hice las cosas que siempre hacía con regularidad, esta vez estaba atrasada con la hora por lo que tuve que salir corriendo de mi casa, la razón es porque en la madrugada tuve un sueño extraño, me soñé con chico alto, pelirrojo, sus cabellos eran cortos, iris rojos, así como sus escleróticas, vestimenta en rojos y café, dientes filosos y además de unas gráciles orejas de ciervo adornando su cabeza y unas apenas visibles astas.</p>
<p>//sueño//</p>
<p>La chica sentía como si a los pies de su cama alguien se sentase, se incorpora lentamente solo para topar con la espalda del mitad ciervo.</p>
<p>-Buenos días señorita, me permito presentarme, mi nombre es Alastor demonio de la radio, debo indicarle por qué estoy en esta su humilde habitación-</p>
<p>Decía poniéndose de pie observando de los pies a la cabeza a la chica.</p>
<p>-Sin duda eres hermosa señorita Magne, debo decirle que sabes uno de mis secretos y es mi identidad como locutor, solo espero que podamos vernos en el parque después de tu asistencia a clases-</p>
<p>Le tomó de la mano, la chica sentía avergonzada, tal vez por el hecho que aun en su mente estaba en cuenta que dormía en ropa interior.</p>
<p>-Bien sin más que decirle bonjour mademoiselle-</p>
<p>//fin del sueño//</p>
<p>Y así como se esfumó en mi sueño, así desperté, extrañamente desperté de pie, fui a darme un baño tranquilamente.</p>
<p>Inicie mi día como cualquier otro, llegue tarde a clase, me dejaron en detención antes de salir de clase.</p>
<p>Salí del lugar y fui a aquel parque, el viento arreciaba tenía frío no me habría llevado nisiquiera un abrigo, y mi corto cabello me cortaba la visión solo pude sentir como choqué con alguien.</p>
<p>-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? -</p>
<p>Su voz, mis ojos se iluminaron al verle, me sentía hechizada por aquel caballero, parecía como de otro tiempo.</p>
<p>-Si disculpe el viento no me ha dejado ver por donde caminaba-</p>
<p>Me dijo, me colocó su gruesa chaqueta para que no pasase frío.</p>
<p>-Señorita, ¿me dejaría compensarle mi torpeza invitándole a un café o un chocolate?-</p>
<p>Me hizo sonrojar, me sentía en las nubes con aquel chico, y el aroma de su perfume rodeándome era una sensación que no todas tenían el lujo de tener, es decir ¿Qué tan seguido te encuentras a tu amor platónico y te invita a un café?</p>
<p>Pronto estábamos en una cafetería, pedí un capuchino con un toque de almendras en polvo, exquisito, él solo pidió un café negro.</p>
<p>- ¿Puedo saber qué hacías sola en un lugar como este señorita? Una dama como usted no debería andar sola, en un lugar tan peligroso-</p>
<p>Me dijo para luego darle un sorbo a su café.</p>
<p>-Le sonará estúpido sr locutor-</p>
<p>Le dije el solo río por lo bajo.</p>
<p>-No creo, anda dime y por cierto, te daré el permiso de usar mi nombre, me llamo Alastor-</p>
<p>Me ruboricé, ese era el nombre de mi amor platónico, Alastor se oía tan fuerte varonil y caótico, que me hacía querer suspirar.</p>
<p>-El mío es Charlotte, mi apellido ya lo conoce-</p>
<p>Me volví a ruborizar, recordando mi confesión desastrosa y pública.</p>
<p>-Hermoso nombre, así como la portadora del mismo, por cierto, me ibas a mencionar por qué estabas allí-</p>
<p>En el fondo de mi corazón sentía como si el ya supiese esa respuesta solo que tal vez se divertía con mi duda.</p>
<p>-Un chico en mis sueños me dijo que viniese ante usted ya que yo sabía su secreto-</p>
<p>Sonrío y me tomó suavemente de la mano.</p>
<p>-Señorita me gustaría hablar con usted en otro lugar, ¿me permite? –</p>
<p>Mi sentido común y de alerta quién sabe dónde andaban, en ese momento solo quería ir con él, era todo un misterio, era extasiante pensar en estar a solas con él, mis hormonas claramente dormidas, despertaron ese día un roce, una caricia o incluso solo un simple beso me haría caer como cualquiera de esas estúpidas a las que siempre criticaba.</p>
<p>Llegamos al bosque, pronto comencé a temer, un bosque, una chica con un sexy y misterioso extraño, podría hacerme dos cosas, la primera matarme y la segunda violarme o ambas cosas, trague saliva, el me notó.</p>
<p>-Oh no tranquila no te mataré querida, solo te mostraré algo-</p>
<p>Me dijo, por lo que descarte la primera, así que tome la segunda, me violaría, pero bueno el violador no estaba de mal ver.</p>
<p>-Bien observa con atención-</p>
<p>Como una tonta cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, por vergüenza para darme cuenta que frente a mi estaba aquel chico de cabellos rojos.</p>
<p>-Eras tú, pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué significa esto? -</p>
<p>Me sentía confundida por completo, tenía miedo, pero también estaba intrigada.</p>
<p>-En efecto querida soy yo, mi alma está ligada al infierno por un trato que he hecho, a parte que no había nada que salvar de mí, puedo ingresar a los sueños de las personas-</p>
<p>Sentía que me ocultaba algo más en aquella oración.</p>
<p>-Ahora que sabes más de mí, ¿aun piensas que te gusto?-</p>
<p>Sonreí solo lo hacía para disipar mi atracción sobre él.</p>
<p>-Sí, aun me pareces atractivo, y si quieres que guarde silencio, me invitarás a salir más seguido.-</p>
<p>Sonreí, volvió a la apariencia del locutor que tanto me gustaba.</p>
<p>-Pequeña súcubo, eso es casi que imposible, eres una menor de edad cariño, estaría mal visto que salga contigo, te llevo 14 años de diferencia-</p>
<p>Me dijo, me importaba un pepino, ¿Qué no decían que para el amor no hay edad? Y como adivinando mis pensamientos dijo.</p>
<p>-Ante la ley si hay edad cariño-</p>
<p>Sonreí me acerqué a él y besé su mejilla, no sabía de adonde estaba tomando tanta valentía como para hacer semejante cosa, lo vi quedar estático si nada que decir.</p>
<p>-Mañana después de clases ¿ok? -</p>
<p>Le dije suavemente, le guiñe el ojo y contonee mis caderas.</p>
<p>-Oye, cumplirás el deseo de todo hombre de tu edad, una colegiala te está dando la oportunidad. -</p>
<p>Me marché riéndome por mi atrevimiento, algo decepcionada esperaba algo más extrañamente, él encendía algo extraño en mí y ese algo me hacía desearlo, tal vez solo era el sonido de su voz.</p>
<p>Llegué a casa, todo normal, a mis padres no les preocupaba que llegase tarde, suponían que me quedaba con alguna amiga, o cosas así, tal vez no les importaba del todo lo que yo hiciese de mi vida.</p>
<p>Tomé la cena, luego un baño, realicé mis tareas y a dormir, esperando ver a aquel intruso de cabellos rojos en mis sueños.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. INCORRECTO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No siempre nuestros pensamientos son claros, en cuanto al pecado siempre buscamos una excusa para llevarlo acabo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//Bueno hago aclaración por hoy veremos el pov del pobre de Alastor, de cómo Charlie lo hace pensarlo bastante XD post data: no llamen a la ONU XD//</p><p>El chico de cabellos castaños, terminaba su jornada laboral de ese día, para su desgracia una chica no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza, era extraño, tal vez su jovial actitud era algo refrescante para alguien que estaba muy acostumbrado a las caras largas de sus compañeros o amigos, el mismo sabía que debía asistir a aquella "cita", en cierta forma moral sabía que aquello era imposible, pero ¿Cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquella chiquilla había cambiado la situación ahora el asustado y preocupado era él?</p><p>Incorrecto, esa palabra era lo que más se asemejaba a esa situación, no podía era incorrecto, un hombre con sus años arruinando la vida jovial de una chiquilla en sus primaveras, maldecía en ese momento haber leído aquel mensaje, tan inocente, maldecía el habérsela encontrado por casualidad, pensar que una chica tan joven y hermosa se había enamorado solamente de su voz, inmadura tenía que ser, aun con todas esas cosas en su cabeza se dispuso a poner atención a la chica frente a él, trago saliva, si bien no mostraba mucha de su piel, le parecía toda una tentación a él, a quién nunca le había interesado una relación, a quién no se le ocurrió buscar pareja, quién no sentía que el sexo fuese necesario, ahora se veía acorralado por aquella chiquilla y su actitud cargada de inocente dulzura.</p><p>-Pensé que no vendrías querido venado-</p><p>Dijo sonriente, recordó que ella habría visto aquella forma demoníaca sin alterarse en absoluto por aquella apariencia.</p><p>-Aun no estoy muy seguro de seguirte el juego, sabes pensarán que soy un pervertido-</p><p>Realmente no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él, quería llamar a un atisbo de conciencia de la chica.</p><p>-Diremos que eres mi tutor ya que tengo problemas de atención-</p><p>Le dijo de manera sonriente, mientras el chico se abofeteaba mentalmente, nadie le creería, la chica no perdía atención del chico frente a ella, le fascinaba ese color de piel tan peculiar, tan hermoso, quería probarla, sabría a caramelo como parecía, le extasiaba saber que él era mucho mayor que ella, quería llegar más allá, tal vez entregar por fin aquella primera vez que celosamente había resguardado para alguien especial, ¿Cómo se vería desnudo?, ¿Qué tan dotado pudiese estar?,  sus hormonas estaban a mil solo con verlo, solo con saberle cerca.</p><p>-Pues supongo que no puedo hacerte retroceder, ¿cierto? -</p><p>Le miraba completamente resignado, llegaron aun café la chica estaba tan emocionada que no tenía hambre por lo que se dedicó hacerle varias preguntas como, su color favorito, su comida, su edad, altura, calzado, talla de camisa y también de pantalón, sus gustos, sus disgutos, él relativamente era un libro abierto para esa chica, quién se metía más y más en su corazón sin que este se diese cuenta, cuando terminaron, a él le preocupaba el que llegase bien a su casa, por lo que decidió acompañarla, hasta la misma, la chica quería besarlo pero no podía los ojos de los vecinos estaban sobre ella y sus acciones, por lo que se limitó a tomarle de la mano y besarle la mejilla, el chico quedó atónito, al igual que ella notó aquellas miradas expectantes, un mal movimiento y lo acusarían de acosador.</p><p>-Bien, nos vemos pequeña Charlotte-</p><p>Se fue a toda prisa, la chica solo pudo acatar a tocar la puerta de su casa, ese día había quedado con sus amigos Husk, Nifty y Anthony.</p><p>Horas después se reunió con sus amigos, pero él estaba ido en aquella chica la cual había impregnado el aroma su chaqueta, no podía evitar pensar nuevamente en la palabra "incorrecto" la cual resonaba con más fuerza en su cabeza.</p><p>-Al, ¿estas con nosotros? -</p><p>Decía el de cabellos negros con puntas rubias, mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a Alastor.</p><p>-Sí, perdonen, ¿de que hablaban? -</p><p>Los tres comenzaron a reír, lo peor del caso era que no estaban hablando de nada aun, la camarera de aquel lugar le miraba con extrañeza.</p><p>-Animal, la chica preguntaba tu orden-</p><p>El chico sonrió normalmente, jamás se darían cuenta de la vergüenza que le provoco su distracción.</p><p>-Oh lo siento, un whisky en las rocas y por favor unas papas a la francesa-</p><p>Todos lo miraban extrañado, no pidió Jambalaya como hacía de costumbre.</p><p>-Oye Al ¿estas bien? -</p><p>Decía la Chica de cabellos rojos y cortos.</p><p>-Umm si no te preocupes, es solo que estoy algo pensativo-</p><p>Admitió si estaba pensativo pero su pensamiento lo reinaba la chica de cabellos rubios y mejillas rojas, aquella sonrisa dulce y ese atrevimiento innato combinado con su inocencia.</p><p>-A puesto que es una chica la que te trae así-</p><p>Dijo el tipo de las cejas fruncidas y pronunciadas.</p><p>-Husk podría hablar contigo a solas-</p><p>Los que quedaron allí estaban burlándose aun sabiendo que Alastor no mostraba interés por nadie ni hacia nadie o eso se creía, cuando por fin estuvieron solos el peli castaño comenzó a hablar.</p><p>-¿Que quieres gafudo?-</p><p>A este siempre la causaba regocijo burlarse de los defectos del más joven.</p><p>-Ummm necesitaba hablar con alguien, es sobre una chica, no puedo decir que me gusta o que me atrae, solo me siento bien a su lado-</p><p>Se ruborizo, por primera vez Husk lo veía sonrojarse.</p><p>-y eso me importa porque....-</p><p>El castaño frunció levemente el ceño, pero volvió a retomar.</p><p>-Salí con ella, solo un par de veces, el problema es que no puedo darle rienda suelta a algo como eso-</p><p>El tipo de las cejas pronunciadas no sabía a qué se refería.</p><p>-¿Es casada o está comprometida? -</p><p>El menor suspiro observando sus guantes blancos.</p><p>-Es una menor de edad Husk, va a la preparatoria-</p><p> </p><p>Husk quedó sin palabras, pero bueno no era algo tan prohibido bueno almenos si lo descubriesen.</p><p>-¿Esperas que te crea que una menor de edad quiere contigo? -</p><p>Alastor solo resopló un poco agobiado con la estupidez de su "amigo"</p><p> </p><p>-Si, ella ha visto lo peor de mí y no huyo, es más acepto ir conmigo, que chica en sus 5 sentidos sale con un completo extraño-</p><p>Ni él mismo entendía cuál era el juego de la misma.</p><p>-¿Por lo menos sabes su nombre? -</p><p>El más joven asintió.</p><p>-Es la hija de Lucifer, Charlotte Magne-</p><p>Menos mal no estaba bebiendo hubiese escupido la bebida inmediatamente.</p><p>-¿La cotizada hija del manzanas? Enserio, ¿ella se fijó en ti? No pues que malos gustos tiene la chica-</p><p>Otra vez Alastor le miró con molestia.</p><p>-¿Sabes a quién no le gustará eso? a Mimzy, ella te ha seguido los pasos por años Al, y sabes que espera que en algún momento le prestes atención, por algo trabaja en la estación con nosotros.-</p><p>Si lo sabía sería una baja muy fuerte si Mimzy se iba de la estación, su voz conquistó a la mayoría de la audiencia masculina.</p><p>-Lo sé Husk, pero no me atrae, sé que es linda y demás, pero de ello no pasa a llamar mi atención como lo ha hecho esa chiquilla. -      <br/>Luego de esto, ambos entraron a beber, luego de que terminara la salida de amigos, Alastor llego a su casa a dormir, pero en sus sueños solo podía aparecer su símbolo del pecado, la srta Magne</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. INICIEMOS EL JUEGO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La chica miraba triunfalmente al castaño que aún no entendía como dos adultos en pleno uso de<br/>sus facultades permitían el que un hombre varios años mayor que su hija le diese lecciones en<br/>privado, en su casa, y como él a estas alturas habría permitido que una chiquilla de esa edad<br/>jugara sus cartas en contra suya de esa manera, dejándolo en una situación lo suficientemente<br/>incomoda.</p><p>-no, lo entiendo, como es que logras convencer a las personas que están a tu alrededor a hacer lo<br/>que tú quieras-</p><p>Dice el locutor observando aquella chiquilla.</p><p>-sencillo, tengo una cara tan adorable que no se atreverían a hacerme llorar-</p><p>Le dijo sínicamente sonriente, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.</p><p>-pues que mal por ti, porque no habrá nada más que tutorías, no creas que te dejaré salirte con la<br/>tuya-</p><p>Dice recuperando su seguridad y auto suficiencia.</p><p>-por cierto, como me llevarás a tu casa, iremos en metro, taxi, transporte público o…-</p><p>El chico no le dejo terminar la oración dándole un casco y algunos implementos.</p><p>-iremos en mi moto-</p><p>Dijo el chico montándose sobre la moto, debía aceptarlos, ahora el locutor le parecía más atractivo</p><p>sobre esa motocicleta, la chica se subió con mucho temor.</p><p>-y bien de donde me sostengo? -</p><p>La chica ya se estaba haciéndose la idea de sostenerse de él en un abrazo, sintiendo su aroma y<br/>calor corporal, sus senos apretándose de manera tenue sobre la espalda del chico, el tacto de la<br/>mano del chico sobre la suya solo para ponerlas sobre la agarradera que tenía en el asiento.</p><p>-listo ahora, agárrate bien ya que no puedo ver hacia atrás y si te caes no me dar cuenta, por cierto<br/>toma-</p><p>Dice alcanzándole un pantalón que se utiliza regularmente para la lluvia.</p><p>-y esto para qué? -</p><p>Dijo algo confundida</p><p>-oh yo lo pensaba porque traes falda, y pues la velocidad genera viento y pese que no querías ir<br/>mostrando tus bragas color rosa pastel a todos los demás conductores-</p><p>Dijo riéndose levemente, haciéndola darse cuenta que había visto su ropa interior, pero ¿en qué<br/>momento? Cuando recordó el momento en el que ella se subió a la moto, eso quería decir que los<br/>que iban pasando también lo habían hecho, comenzó a ruborizarse salvajemente.</p><p>-no quiero perder mucho tiempo en esto podrías darte prisa en tomar una decisión querida?-</p><p>La paciencia no era uno de los fuertes de Alastor, por eso no le agradaba socializar, cada una de las<br/>personas le sacaban de quicio, pero había algo en esa chica que despertaba nuevas sensaciones<br/>que creía nulas en él, como el interés en la ropa interior de la chica o el que quería tenerla cerca,<br/>por ello intentaba de evitar esas situaciones, mientras la chica le devolvía aquella prenda que él le<br/>había otorgado, la chica se hizo más hacia el frente y rodeo el torso del chico con sus brazos<br/>además de cerrar más la piernas.</p><p>-así no tendremos problemas-</p><p>Se sentía afortunada, nadie además de ella estaría tan cerca de él.</p><p>-bien, conste que ha sido su decisión señorita-</p><p>Dijo el chico por fin encendiendo la motocicleta, el viaje había sido muy incómodo para el locutor,<br/>ya que cuando la chica sentía miedo o demás se apegaba más al chico haciéndolo sentir las<br/>razones por las que no le agradaba la cercanía, mientras la chica iba tranquila y feliz.</p><p>Al llegar al apartamento del chico, la misma se adentró al mismo con suma curiosidad, de cómo<br/>vivía el chico de gafas, llevándose una sorpresa, todo estaba recogido y limpio, además de tener<br/>un buen gusto para los muebles y el color de los mismos contrastaban con las paredes, le llamo la<br/>atención ver que él no tenía televisor.</p><p>-tu no ves televisión, digo no veo que tengas una? -</p><p>Dijo observando con curiosidad, mientras el castaño cerraba la puerta tras de sí.</p><p>-bienvenida a mi humilde morada señorita, tome asiento en un momento le ayudo con sus tareas<br/>y tutorías, iré a preparar algo para que coma, se sabe que se piensa mejor con el estómago lleno. -</p><p>Dijo el chico para dirigirse a la cocina, parecía un cuento estúpido de adolescente, estaba en la<br/>casa de su amor platónico esperando a que él le ayudase como tutor, pero deseaba tener algo<br/>más, el calor entre sus piernas se hacía notar, estaba dispuesta a ser algo más.</p><p>Después de comer algo, ambos se sentaron juntos a resolver algunos problemas de matemáticas,<br/>para suerte de ella, Alastor era muy brillante y sabía explicar, pronto sus hormonas se hicieron<br/>presente, la chica desbrocho dos botones de su blusa y se acercó más a Alastor.</p><p>-mi tutor desea jugar un rato? –</p><p>Dijo de manera juguetona, Alastor no podía permitir esa falta de respeto hacia su persona, pero la<br/>situación le estaba agradando demasiado, más al sentir el dulce aroma del perfume de Charlie<br/>inundar sus fosas nasales, la chica pronto se apresuró a asaltar los labios del chico, el mismo sentía<br/>como se erizaba cada centímetro de piel, nunca había besado a nadie, pero le estaba agradando,<br/>poco a poco recostaba a la chica sobre el sofá, su sentido común no estaba respondiendo en ese<br/>momento, la chica estaba lista para entregarse y Alastor estaba listo para pecar de esa manera,<br/>hasta que él sonido de su timbre, le hizo detenerse.</p><p>-vaya se ha hecho tarde, pronto te dejaré en tu casa-</p><p>Dijo separándose de la chica, la misma aun lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa.</p><p>-no, por favor continua, olvida a quién está en la puerta-</p><p>A duras pena se alejó de ella, su cuerpo anhelaba llegar más allá lo reconocía, pero ahora estaba<br/>más consiente de la situación.</p><p>-señorita, esto no es correcto, usted es una menor de edad, aunque muera por llegar a más no va<br/>a ver más allá de lo que ha sido-</p><p>Se fue a atender la puerta mientras la chica se sentaba y guardaba sus cosas, con él entraba una<br/>chica de algo llenita, bajita y de cabellos rubios y algo cortos.</p><p>-quién es ella Alastor? -<br/>La misma le miraba algo enfadada, observando con detenimiento el uniforme de colegiala.</p><p>-oh soy tutor de la chica, le ayudo con prácticas matemáticas-</p><p>Dijo tranquilamente la chica deja el pastel que llevaba en sus manos sobre el desayunador.</p><p>-bien Al, espero sea eso y no cometas una estupidez, sé que a los hombres les atraen las jovencitas<br/>espero no seas uno de ellos. -</p><p>El castaño se ría con ironía, no diría jamás que el sí era de esos, esa chica le estaba comenzando a<br/>agradar demasiado al punto de caer en la irracionalidad y a no medir aquellas acciones que le<br/>definían muy clara mente.</p><p>Después de la intromisión de la chica, Alastor se disponía a dejar a la chica en la casa de ella, pero<br/>antes de cruzar la puerta, la chica lo empuja arrinconándolo entre su cuerpo y la puerta, para<br/>luego besarlo nuevamente, la chica no quería que él la hiciera a un lado quería algo más quería<br/>explorar el límite de lo prohibido, quería hacerlo probar el dulce sabor del pecado, y el cómo vil<br/>pecador, quería caer en el mismo, se separó después de varios segundos de degustar los labios y<br/>lengua de la chica, mientras sentía su pulso y su respiración acelerada, luego marcharon al hogar<br/>de la chica, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, deseaban demasiado el yacer uno cerca del otro.<br/>En esa noche el demonio de cabellera roja se hizo presente en los sueños de la joven, subiendo a<br/>gatas sobre ella, la misma abrió los ojos en su sueño.</p><p>-disculpa pequeña, pero no puedo dormir sin dejar de preguntarme, el porqué de tu interés en<br/>hacer me pecar, es cierto que se me antoja tu dulce piel, pero, estás de acuerdo a llevar las reglas<br/>de este juego? –</p><p>La chica lo mira y lo besa en los labios dando por terminado el contrato.</p><p>-me estas permitiendo el paso cariño y te vas a arrepentir quiero demasiado hacerte mía y no<br/>descansaré, si no logro saciarme de ti, vendré a buscarte aun en tus sueños, solo para consumar<br/>mi pecado sobre tu cuerpo una y otra vez-</p><p>La chica sonríe de una manera traviesa pero coqueta.</p><p>-acepto el trato mi dulce y querido Al-</p><p>Apegándose a lo dicho por aquella chica que los había interrumpido</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. UNA LECCION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El chico después de lo acontecido en su apartamento decide que es mejor ir a un lugar público, no<br/>quería darle el chance a la chiquilla de tomar fuerza mientras estuviesen solos, mucho menos<br/>estar a merced de ella.</p><p>Paso a recogerla en su motocicleta, el mismo recorrido incomodo solo que a la biblioteca más<br/>cercana, la chica estaba contrariada y sumamente enojada, pensó que por fin cedería a la pasión y<br/>tensión creada por los dos para los dos y entre los dos.</p><p>-que hacemos aquí pensé que…-</p><p>Le calló colocando su dedo sobre los labios de la misma.</p><p>-pensaste querida, no me gusta hacer las cosas de esa manera-</p><p>La tarde la paso entre libros, la chica al ver que estaba saliendo bien en la practica decide que sería<br/>bueno recibir una recompensa por ello, por lo que se coloca sobre la mesa, con las piernas<br/>ligeramente abiertas.</p><p>-me he portado bien hoy, sería justo me compenses por ello-</p><p>El chico solo sonríe dulcemente, acaricia levemente las piernas de la chica.</p><p>-oh claro, pero, está segura de jugar a este juego cariño? –</p><p>Dijo de una manera muy seductora, al oído de la chica mientras, su mano subía suavemente en<br/>una caricia larga y aletargada.</p><p>-completamente, juguemos-</p><p>El chico subió más las caricias con sus manos mientras besaba aquellos dulces labios, a él le<br/>gustaba jugar por lo que no le daría lo que ella quería, o no totalmente, llega con su mano hacia<br/>aquellas bragas celestes, acariciando su contenido por encima de esta, haciendo suspirar a la chica<br/>con sus caricias y besos, ingresa su manos por debajo de la ropa interior de la chica, algo dolía en<br/>sus pantalones al sentir aquella piel suave sobre su mano, acaricio los suaves pliegues de piel, con<br/>sumo cuidado, disfrutando del toque, para luego separarlos y acaricias lo que estos ocultaban, al<br/>sentir la mano del chico acariciar su clítoris la chica cierra sus ojos con fuerza, jamás le dijeron que<br/>ser tocada de aquella manera se sentiría tan excelentemente bien, gustaba de ese pequeño roce,<br/>luego uno de sus dedos bajo hasta aquella entrada, un suspiro se le ha escapado, se sentía<br/>explorada por el chico. </p><p>-ssshhh, no hagas ruido o descubrirán lo que hacemos-</p><p>dijo al separarse del beso, que dirían sus padre al saber que dejaba que un hombre mmucho<br/>mayor que ella la toquetease de aquella manera, en esos momentos no le importaba un rabano, el<br/>pecado era exquisito y quería consumarlo, pero el chico no parecía querer dejar de acariciarla<br/>solamente, hizo aquellas bragas a un lado, la chica sintió un extraño frío del aire contra su<br/>expuesto y húmedo sexo, solo para luego ver al chico perderse entre sus piernas, sintiendo su<br/>lengua juguetear con su clítoris, la chica luchaba por no gemir, cubriendo su boca, mientras se<br/>retorcía sobre la mesa, cuando pensó que el tormento había terminado, sintió ahora como su</p><p>lengua entraba en ella junto con un segundo dedo, nuevamente esa choque eléctrico recorría su<br/>espina dorsal mientras mordía sus labios ante el sentimiento encontrado, Alastor se regodeaba<br/>entre aquel sabor salado y el olor que el sexo de la chica desprendía era casi un instinto que le<br/>empujaba a seguir con aquella tarea tan extraña, luego de varios minutos la chica se tensó<br/>liberando su orgasmo, mientras sus manos acallaban los gemidos que querían salir de su garganta,<br/>cuando se hubo incorporado observo que el chico comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el bolso en su<br/>bolso.</p><p>-es..pera… solo… eso? -</p><p>Se sentía terriblemente desanimada, esperaba lo que tanto ansiaba desde el día anterior.</p><p>-oh no mi querida súcubo, no te voy a hacer eso en un sitio tan público, no y no aun, ya te dije no<br/>hago las cosas de esa forma, por cierto, sabes exquisita-</p><p>Dijo mientras se relamía los labios, la chica se ruborizo al escuchar lo que Alastor mencionaba, no<br/>podía quedarse solo así almenos un beso o alguna otra caricia era lo que ansiaba la rubia, se lanzó<br/>a los brazos de este solo para volver a besarle rompiendo las barreras que el mismísimo locutor<br/>habría impuesto sobre sus sentidos, al apegar su cuerpo al del castaño, la rubia pudo notar que no<br/>era la única que estaba frustrada en ese momento, se separa para mirarle con reproche, pero sin<br/>dejar de abrazarlo.</p><p>-porque si estás en mi misma condición, tienes que ser tan recio a no hacerme tuya en este<br/>instante, Al yo lo deseo y tú también, sería con mi consentimiento-</p><p>El chico coloco su pulgar sobre los labios de la chica acallando sus palabras.</p><p>-porque no estoy listo para ello, por mi lo haría, pero no es lo que mereces niña, no de esta<br/>manera, se paciente, si esto ha de ser, pasara en cualquier momento y no lo detendré, me estás<br/>haciendo tomar decisiones que nunca creí que tendría que tomar, te deslizas con mucha facilidad<br/>entre mis pensamientos y acciones, a quién podría echar la culpa de mis acciones, a tu perfume a<br/>tu edad o a mi propia soledad? -</p><p>La chica estaba estufecta no sabía que decir o hacer, solo escucho la risa de este y la manera en<br/>que besaba su frente.</p><p>-no comas ansias pequeñas, come comida, es divertido jugar contigo-</p><p>El viaje a su casa había sido completamente incomodo nuevamente, se retiró a su habitación antes<br/>de hacer cualquier otra cosa, se encerró en el baño, termino por asearse, dándose un pequeño<br/>baño, cerró los ojos solo para ser atormentada por su deseo, el deseo que poseía sobre aquel<br/>chico de cabellos castaños, el deseo de intimar con él, aunque fuese pecado, aunque fuese<br/>prohibido, sus palabras resonaban con fuerza en sus oídos y cabeza, sentía su cuerpo arder y la<br/>necesidad de liberarse de aquella tensión, llevo su mano hacia su zona intima solo para sacar<br/>aquella frustración, de que no fuese él quien hacía aquella caricias, le tomo mucho tiempo<br/>terminar de auto satisfacerse, pero podía apostar que el locutor la estaba pasando de la misma<br/>manera, al terminar, se colocó su ropa más cómoda y bajo, dejando la ropa sucia en el cesto que<br/>se encontraba en la lavandería, luego de cenar se fue a descansar.</p><p>Los días habían pasado con mucha velocidad, y los encuentros entre ambos eran muy frecuentes<br/>con la excusa del estudio, seguían sus vidas de una manera sumamente normal, pero algo en<br/>ambos crecía y no solo atracción física, cualquiera notaba que ambos habían cambiado en ese<br/>tiempo su semblante era muy distinto.</p><p>La chica ahora en el comedor compartía aquella cena con su familia, quedaban pocos días para el<br/>afamado examen para el cuál había “estudiado” con su tutor, no se sentía nerviosa, Alastor<br/>explicaba muy bien y también acariciaba muy bien debía admitirlo.</p><p>-querida, ya casi llegan los exámenes te sientes preparada, ha servido de algo el tutor o solo de<br/>distractor-</p><p>Decía el padre de la chica, observándole atentamente, no era estúpido, podía notarlo, podía<br/>incluso saberlo, la atracción de su hija hacia su tutor, y al parecer era recíproca.</p><p>-me siento muy tranquila, por primera vez entiendo todo lo que hago, él es muy bueno en su<br/>trabajo.-</p><p>La madre de la chica estaba complacida, al menos sería un hombre responsable, o tal vez lo<br/>juzgaba antes de tiempo, debía admitir que aquella primera impresión le había agradado bastante,<br/>su hija tenía buen gusto, el chico era alto, esbelto y ese color de piel tan exótico, apostaba todo a<br/>que sería bueno en cama, parecía haberle agradado en demasía.</p><p>-seguro que no lo dices para encubrirlo cariño, digo el que sea un encanto no quiere decir que sea<br/>bueno-</p><p>El comentario de la madre de la chica hizo que su esposo sintiese un atisbo de celos, amaba a su<br/>esposa y era todo un manjar debía aceptarlo, muy pocas veces elogiaba aun hombre por su<br/>encanto, pero como lo estaba haciendo con respecto al tutor de su hija no le agradaba.</p><p>-querida ya veremos los resultados cuando apliques el examen dependiendo de cómo te vaya le<br/>pediré que te ayude con otras materias, para que levantes calificaciones, quiero que seas la mejor<br/>de tu clase-</p><p>Dijo con algo de orgullo, la chica se sintió exactamente un poco alegre al ver el orgullo de su padre<br/>ante ella, que diría si supiese que ella moría por yacer en el lecho de su tutor, que suspiraba con<br/>cada toque de sus manos, no diría aquello.</p><p>Ahora el destino se jugaba sus cartas nuevamente, dándole tiempo a sentirse contrariada,<br/>confiaba en lo que Alastor le había enseñado, pero no en sí misma, llego a su cama y se recostó y<br/>durmió.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. CALIFICACIONES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, que apenas era perceptible ante sus ojos, estaba en el<br/>examen para el que se había preparado con Alastor, pero y si fallaba, no sería culpa de él si no de<br/>ella por estar pensando en él, en sus momentos a solas, haría las cosas lo mejor que pudiese.</p><p>//una semana después//</p><p>La chica se encontraba recibiendo sus resultados, había logrado su primera nota de 100 en<br/>décadas, sus padres estarían orgullosos del resultado obtenido y sin descuidar las demás materias.</p><p>-oh vaya creo que te ha ido muy bien, no es así insípida? -</p><p>Helsa se había dado cuenta de que las notas de Charlotte o por lo menos las de matemáticas<br/>habían subido de repente.</p><p>-sabes he notado que alguien siempre llega a recogerte y sabrá tu padre que más hará, es por eso<br/>que no volviste a mi hermanito acaso?, es que te gustan los hombres maduros supongo.</p><p>Charlotte reconoció de inmediato que debía ser más cautelosa, pero es que Alastor era difícil de<br/>manejar en algunas situaciones, lo reconocía él era una persona que tenía muy marcada la línea<br/>del control sobre sus propias acciones.</p><p>-vaya, tienes el suficiente tiempo para espiar la vida de los demás por lo que veo-<br/>Se veía enfadada, mientras la rubia se sentía un poco atemorizada por la amenazante postura de<br/>su enemiga.</p><p>-cierto, pero será posible que tú la más “santa” de la clase se esté revolcando con un ese chico?<br/>Digo es muy mayor para ti no crees-</p><p>Se escucha la fuerte bofetada en los pasillos.</p><p>-primero averigua bien, él es mi tutor, él me ha estado ayudando a entender más las matemáticas<br/>y me ha ayudado a prácticas, fuera de las cosas que tu mente asquerosa se está imaginando. -</p><p>Sabía que una parte de lo que había dicho era mentira, ya que aquellas prácticas, si habían tenido<br/>alguno que otro roce sexual entre ambos, ya deseaba poner sus manos sobre el chico de cabellos<br/>castaños y morder su cuello, pero sabía que debería esperar y ser prudente.</p><p>//con Alastor//</p><p>El Castaño se encontraba organizando algunas cosas para presentar su programa del día, mientras<br/>su admiradora Mimzy se encontraba observándoles muy de cerca.</p><p>-buenos días querido Alastor, como has amanecido? -</p><p>El joven se exalto al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer, no le diría que amaneció pensando en una<br/>chiquilla mucho menos que ese era su buen humor del día.</p><p>-oh, excelente querida Mimzy-</p><p>La chica tomó asiento al lado del castaño, arreglando su escote, sin entender que eso al chico no le<br/>atraía.</p><p>-y que haremos en la transmisión de hoy cariño? -</p><p>Para su desgracia el mismo era muy persuasivo.</p><p>-querida lo de siempre, ponemos un poco de música, hablo un poco, cantas y terminamos<br/>grabación, nada fuera de lo normal-</p><p>Dijo sonriente mientras la chica le tomaba de los hombros.</p><p>- ¿Al, no te gusta lo que ves? Sabes siempre me has atraído, quisiera que me aceptaras una cita-</p><p>El peli castaño decidió ponerse de pie.</p><p>-oh no querida, me temo que no tendré mucho tiempo en esta semana, el padre de aquella chica<br/>me solicito que le ayudase con las demás materias es casi que tiempo completo durante la<br/>semana, además que también están mis pasatiempos-</p><p>Dijo excusándose con la chica esperando fuese algo comprensiva.</p><p>-puedo saber porque lo permites? Nunca ayudas a nadie si no tienes un beneficio, me equivoco?<br/>Estoy empezando a creer que lo tuyo con esa chica va por un camino más retorcido que solo ser su<br/>tutor-</p><p>Dice algo molesta, no le gustaba la negativa de Alastor, mucho menos saber que era por esa<br/>chiquilla sin gracia por la que la dejaba en 2do plano.</p><p>-querida, no te debo motivos, solo eres una compañera de mi trabajo, lo que haga o no eso solo<br/>me incumbe a mí, solo soy su tutor, si piensas otra cosa lo único retorcido sería tu imaginación. -<br/>Dijo de manera segura, con su típica sonrisa y su mofa.</p><p>-sí, descubro algo más Alastor, me asegurare que caigas. -</p><p>Esto último lo dijo muy bajo mientras salía del área de transmisión.</p><p>A las horas de la tarde ya Charlie habría salido de clases, alguien le seguía sin ella darse cuenta, ya<br/>que iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, el tipo le roda la cintura y le tapa la boca, mientras esta<br/>pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>-sssh tranquila pequeñita, tu amiguita nos dijo que morías por divertirte un poco. –</p><p>Ahora entendía lo que le estaban diciendo, Helsa le había tendido una trampa y ella ni lo sabía,<br/>ahora estaba a merced de esos matones y lo peor no podía ni zafarse del agarre como para llamar<br/>a sus padres, la llevaron a un callejón sin salida, uno de ellos la tomo de las muñecas mientras el<br/>otro le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, hasta que unos aplausos resonaron al final del<br/>pasillo, un chico está sentado en lo que parecía tentáculos, mientras cruzaba sus piernas de<br/>manera grácil y elegante, el mismo vestía una gabardina roja con rayas y unos pantalones de color<br/>café, tenía unas astas adornando sus cabellos y gráciles orejas de ciervo.</p><p> </p><p>-vaya espectáculo me han dado muchachos, pero la chica en sus manos es mi presa, saben no me<br/>gusta compartir a mi presa-</p><p>La chica se sentía feliz de ver aquel chico de orejas de ciervo, mientras los chicos observaban con<br/>intriga al tipo con atuendo estrafalario según ellos.</p><p>-oye fenómeno no creo que salgas de aquí con vida-<br/>Dijo el más fornido, mientras el pelirrojo mostraba una peligrosa sonrisa con afilados y<br/>amarillentos dientes mientras se escuchaba un molesto sonido de interferencia, que llegaba a<br/>lastimar los oídos.</p><p>-oh mi estimado me temo que es, al contrario-</p><p>En cuestión de segundos las vísceras de los chicos se encontraban adornando las paredes y piso de<br/>aquel callejón, de un chasquido, no dejo rastro alguno, la chica le miraba atónita y sin parpadear,<br/>no entendía lo que acababa de pasa, la misma se encontraba cubierta de sangre de extraños,<br/>mientras el pelirrojo tomaba su forma original del chico de cabello corto y gafas.</p><p>-no vas a huir? -</p><p>El mismo chico no entendía la reacción de la rubia, la misma no notó en el momento en el que<br/>habían llegado al apartamento de este, ella seguía sin entender lo que estaba sintiendo en ese<br/>instante, tenía miedo, ¿pero le había excitado el verlo de esa manera?, algo muy malo pasaba en<br/>ella si eso le parecía atrayente.</p><p>-vete a dar un baño cariño, necesito devolverte con tus padres y créeme que se alarmara sin te<br/>ven cubierta de sangre-</p><p>La chica pronto se vio a si misma al espejo, porque no la limpio con un chasquido como a la<br/>escena, pensaba que claramente querría llevarla a bañar imaginándose la escena.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. IRRESPONSABLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La chica no podía dormir esa noche, cada que cerraba sus ojos las imágenes de lo que había<br/>pasado en la casa del castaño, volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza, haciéndola acelerarse a mil.</p><p>//flash back//</p><p>La chica le miraba de manera pretenciosa, observando a detalle el manjar frente a ella.<br/>-iré a tomar mi baño, pero lo haré solo si me acompañas-</p><p>Le dijo guiñándole un ojo causando el rubor del mayor, el mismo no entendía que había pasado<br/>con la chica que al parecer no mostraba ni un atisbo de temor.</p><p>-bien, pero primero lavaré tu ropa, quítatela para llevármela-</p><p>La chica rio divertida no esperaba que aceptara su pedido.</p><p>-umm ven aquí y me la quitas prometo no decir que me viste en ropa interior-</p><p>El castaño suspiro y se acercó a la chica desabrochando el resto de los botones, observando la piel<br/>expuesta en ese momento, se mordió el labio inferior, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de<br/>desvestir a una mujer como en ese momento.</p><p>-umm que pasa? -</p><p>Le miraba divertida ante las reacciones del chico, deslizando la blusa por los hombros del chico, el<br/>mismo tragaba saliva, el esbelto cuerpo de la chica lo hacía pensar en acariciar esa piel blanca,<br/>continúo quitándole la falda, la chica se quedó observándolo hacia abajo e hizo contacto visual con<br/>el chico que la observaba como una diosa en toda su gloria.</p><p>-y bien te falta-</p><p>Dice desatándose el sostén liberando sus senos, haciéndolo por primera vez desear tocarlos o<br/>probarlos, el aprovechando la posición le baja lentamente la ropa interior, los zapatos y las<br/>medias, dejándola completamente desnuda para él, se quedó disfrutando de la vista por unos<br/>segundos más recogiéndola ropa de la chica.</p><p>-espérame para preparar el baño-</p><p>La chica le observo tranquilamente, preguntándose, si por fin se le haría.</p><p>-no esperaras que me bañe si poner sales aromáticas por eso siempre huelo bien, además ayuda a<br/>relajarse-</p><p>Dijo dejando a la chica desnuda frente al baño, luego de unos minutos el chico tomó dirección al<br/>baño, comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua y algunas sales, cuando estaba lista miró a Charlie.</p><p>-cariño, si gustas ya puede entrar-</p><p>la chica lo tomó de la mano, cuando entro comenzó a quitarle el corbatín.</p><p>-qué haces linda? -</p><p>El chico no entendía lo que la chica quería.</p><p>-me aseguro que te bañes conmigo-</p><p>Dijo mientras desabrochaba con paciencia cada botón del chaleco del chico de gafas.</p><p>-espera, yo puedo hacerlo solo cariño-</p><p>La chica le despoja del chaleco.</p><p>-umm no yo quiero hacerlo-</p><p>Dijo mientras realizaba lo mismo con la camisa.</p><p>-tienes que llevar tanta ropa? -</p><p>Cuando por fin vio el torso desnudo del chico, la misma quedo impactada, estaba levemente<br/>tonificado, y cada una de aquellas cicatrices, se sentía afortunada y ansiosa, por primera vez<br/>quería hacer el amor con un chico, más si era de la edad de Alastor.</p><p>-sucede algo? -</p><p>Ahora era el quien jugaba con lo que sentía la chica en ese momento, la chica quitó los zapatos y<br/>las medias del mismo, pero se moría y ansiaba ver que ocultaba tan recelosamente aquel<br/>pantalón, desabrocho el cinturón y el botón del pantalón, bajo la cremallera y por fin deslizo hacia<br/>abajo esa prenda, mordiendo se el labio, ante la vista de aquel bóxer.</p><p>-veo que bueno es algo grande-</p><p>Baja por fin el bóxer, topándose de golpe con el miembro del chico, sintió los colores subir de<br/>golpe a su rostro, era demasiado para ella, algo en ella la empujo a algo más que solo ver, tomo el<br/>mismo con su mano, acariciando suavemente el largo del mismo, haciendo suspirar a Alastor.</p><p>-qu que haces Charlotte? –</p><p>Dijo con dificultad, jamás había experimentado algo como eso.</p><p>-solo exploro, deberías sentirte afortunado, nunca me había dado tantas ganas de hacer algo<br/>como esto hasta bueno, este momento-</p><p>Sin más lamió aletargadamente el miembro del chico, haciéndole gemir su nombre suavemente, la<br/>chica se sentía poderosa el poder tener control sobre el con una sola caricia, por lo que ingreso el<br/>miembro a su boca lentamente, ayudándose con su mano, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en él<br/>sin cortar el contacto visual, mientras Alastor buscaba mantenerse de pie, esa experiencia era muy<br/>arrebatadora y nueva para él toda su cordura se fue por el caño, quería tomarla allí mismo, despojarla de su castidad, hundirse en ella, su perfume y sus pensamientos, estaba siendo tremenda mente irresponsable, cuando llego, notó que lo había hecho dentro de la boca de la joven, quien le miraba complacida, entrando ella primero a la bañera, con él siguiéndole los pasos.</p><p>-eres una niña mala y tentadora, sabías? Y yo un irresponsable Charlotte, por sentir deseo hacia ti-</p><p>La chica le miraba complacida amando cada centímetro de piel bajo sus manos, cuando llego el<br/>momento salieron ambos del baño, él se recostó en el sofá con la chica entre sus brazos, acariciaba su cabello de hilos dorados con sumo cuidado, sospechando que aquello no fuese simple atracción, el sentía el anhelo de protegerla y cuidarla.</p><p>- ¿en qué piensas tanto mi querido Al?</p><p>Mirarla nuevamente a los ojos le hacían desear no alejarse de ella, jamás había sido suave o<br/>amable pero ella le generaba algo agradable, llevo su mano a la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola<br/>suavemente, suave y dulce porcelana, su querida y hermosa súcubo, no hacía esfuerzo en<br/>seducirlo y ya lo tenía sumiso y de acuerdo de cometer un pecado tan fuerte y grave como cortar<br/>las alas al ángel que era esa chica, quería caer en el pecado bajo de los deseos y placeres<br/>humanos, pero pronto debía salir de su letargo, aún más por la situación que cada vez se volvía<br/>más incorrecta.</p><p>-en que debes volver a tus padres querida, a estas horas le debes de preocupar-</p><p>La chica suspiro de manera melancólica, para sus adentros dejó la respuesta, su padre era muy<br/>relajado con ella, nunca pareció que le importase un pepino lo que ocurriere con ella, es más si los<br/>tipos hubieren pedido recate, estaba segura los habría dejado matarla, se sentía protegida entre<br/>los brazos del locutor, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.</p><p>-bien, supongo que tienes razón-</p><p>Cuando estuvieron listos, se en caminaron hacia la motocicleta del joven castaño, la chica se aferró<br/>fuertemente a su querido Alastor, al llegar quién les recibió fue la angustiada madre de Charlotte.</p><p>-querida, mi vida Helsa dijo que tal vez no volverías-</p><p>Dijo abrazando a su pequeña con mucho amor.</p><p>-vez solo andaba de escapada y revoltosa por lo que veo con su tutor, nada de qué preocuparse-</p><p>Alastor estaba levemente molesto al ver como el padre de tan hermoso ángel estaba tan<br/>despreocupado por el paradero de la joven, no se esperaría menos del rey manzana.</p><p>-la encontré a su suerte mi sr, no sé qué ocurrió, pero pudo haberle sucedido algo grave-</p><p>Mintió sabía que no podía revelar aquella identidad menos frente al rey manzana.</p><p>-ya veo, pero bueno no m nos generó mayor gasto de dinero-</p><p>Menciono el rubio haciendo que su hija se sintiera cada vez más insignificante, la misma tomó la<br/>mano de Alastor y saliendo a la entrada de su casa.</p><p>-bien supongo que eso es todo, no vemos después de las vacaciones-</p><p>El castaño tomo la mano de la joven depositando un beso en el dorso de la misma.</p><p>-claro pequeña, supongo que así será-</p><p>El joven por fin se marchó a su hogar, dejando a una desolada y triste Charlotte esperando ser<br/>tragada por la tierra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. HECHOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comenzaban las vacaciones de verano, Charlie no tenía ningún indicio de su querido Alastor, ni en<br/>sueños, ni en persona, tampoco se escuchaba en la Radio es como si se lo hubiese tragado la<br/>tierra, se encontraba en su habitación, abrazando fuertemente su almohada, se sentía triste y<br/>como un estorbo, al parecer solo su madre era su apoyo, quien la cuidaba y realmente le<br/>demostraba un amor un tanto reservado, ya que hasta ella a veces parecía que incluso ella se<br/>sentía avergonzada de estar a su lado, se recostó nuevamente en su cama y comenzó a llorar por<br/>tercera vez en el día.</p><p>//mientras tanto//</p><p>El joven locutor había decidido tomar unos cuantos días de descanso solo para meditar cuál sería<br/>su siguiente paso, la chica era muy dulce linda y por ende demasiado inocente y confiada, como se<br/>suponía que iba a controlarse si ella se ponía casi que en una bandeja de plata, jamás en la vida<br/>había tenido que tomar vacaciones para recapacitar una situación que era a todas luces incorrecta,<br/>pero como vil pecador, siempre caía en las garras delo prohibido, no fue eso lo primero que hizo<br/>vendiendo su alma al infierno, estaba perdido mortalmente con esa chica, jamás tenía que pensar<br/>en qué hacer para asegurar la felicidad de una segunda persona, los toquidos sobre la superficie<br/>de su puerta principal lo hicieron volver al mundo real, llego guiado por sus pies hacia la puerta<br/>abrió solo para toparse con Mimzy.</p><p>-hola, hola Al querido, la estación no es la misma sin ti, hay algo que te inquieta acaso?-</p><p>Alastor no le dejó pasar, lo que menos necesitaba era que aquella mujer curiosa y metiche entrara<br/>a su tranquilo hogar.</p><p>-no querida, solo quiero tomarme un tiempo alejarme de ti y también de la ciudad, es<br/>momentáneo, pero acostumbrarte tomaré un mes-</p><p>Dijo sin más tranquilamente acomodándose las gafas de una manera simple y grácil.</p><p>-si el jefe me indico que sería aproximadamente un mes en el que estés fuera, a pura casualidad<br/>de que yo también estaré libre en este tiempo-</p><p>Lo que Alastor no sabía es que Mimzy tomó sus vacaciones recién se enteró que Alastor no estaría<br/>presente en la estación de Radio.</p><p>-oh vaya qué casualidad más conveniente ¿no crees? -</p><p>Dijo Alastor sospechado a lo que quería llegar la joven frente a él, ya que por él era bien sabido las<br/>intenciones amorosas de esta hacia su persona<br/>“eres tan distinta a cuando trabajas en la noche”<br/>Pensó Alastor sabía que había un pequeño mundo oculto entre el manto de la noche, uno que solo<br/>era capaz de recorrer bajo su pequeño “disfraz nocturno”, uno que llego a ver desde que hizo el<br/>pacto para vender su alma, ese mundo de drogas y prostitución, un mundo que se revelaba de<br/>noche, pero se mantenía operando desde las sombras.</p><p> </p><p>//flash back//</p><p>El joven de cabellos castaños llegaba ensangrentado, luego de ser golpeado y despojado de su<br/>salario del mes, cansado, callo en las afueras de aquel callejón, si no estuviere tan herido podría<br/>haber huido de quienes aún le seguían, ¿Qué más podrían querer?, no logro salir cuando perdió el<br/>conocimiento escuchando unas cuantas voces a los lejos.</p><p>-el señor vox estará tan complacido, ha caído su peor enemigo-</p><p>-creo que deberíamos entregárselo con vida digo él sabrá que hacer-</p><p>Luego sus voces se desvanecieron y se escuchó otra voz, la cual no era de los matones, ya que no<br/>tenía conocimiento del mundo exterior.</p><p>-cansado de huir no Alastor-</p><p>Él abrió los ojos y se vio así mismo como una sombra, ¿esa era la voz que le hablaba? Quién<br/>supiese esto diría que estaba loco.</p><p>- ¿Qué es lo que nos hace falta pequeño inútil? Estas a punto de morir a manos de una persona a<br/>la que ni conocen, fuera de aquí dos matones te llevan con dirección a quién ordeno que te<br/>hicieran esto-</p><p>Al decir esto último un espejo apareció frente a él observando su deformada cara gracias a los<br/>golpes.</p><p>-bien, puedo ayudar, pero a cambio quiero tu alma, de todas formas, ya estas condenado al fuego<br/>eterno, que dices? ¿Hay un trato?-</p><p>El castaño no entendía exactamente a qué se refería con “fuego eterno”</p><p>-oh vamos a cambio te daré poder, fortuna o lo que desees, podrás defenderte sin esperar que<br/>llegue el castigo divino, o a que alguien se apiade de tu pobre alma y te ayude o te rescate,<br/>francamente sería un golpe de suerte en efecto, pero aquí estoy yo, te daré el poder de acabar con<br/>tus enemigos, sin dejar rastros, sin cargos sin arruinar tu vida, solo véndeme tu alma por ello. -<br/>¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Una decisión para la que el mundo, ni su santa madre que descansé<br/>en paz, le habían preparado, se acercó dudoso a su sombra antes de hacer cualquier cosa dijo.</p><p>-suena como un buen beneficio, pero ¿solo debo entregarte mi alma, venderme literalmente al<br/>infierno? –</p><p>Los ojos rojos y alargados de su sombra estaban posados sobre sus ojos color café.</p><p>-será un trato justo, tendrá una parte de tu poder infernal ahora y cuando llegues al infierno lo<br/>serás aún más, tú alma es valiosa para las filas del infierno-</p><p>Lo había decidido lo haría, nadie más podría aplastarlo, nadie más podría dañarlo, extendió su<br/>mano, la cual fue tomada por su sombra, bajo los pies de ambos se extendió un pentagrama su luz<br/>era infernalmente roja.</p><p>-es un trato entonces-</p><p>Ante sus ojos la sombra había desaparecido y el volvía a tener consciencia, ya no sentía dolor, el<br/>olor de la sangre su propia sangre la cual lo había cubierto hace algunos cuantos segundos antes lo<br/>cubría ahora se había desvanecido en el aire, poco a poco abría lentamente los ojos, sintiendo<br/>como le arrastraban, antes de llegar al auto, el mismo recupero el control de su cuerpo, unos<br/>tentáculos se hicieron presente, observo con atención el rostro de horror que ahora presentaban<br/>aquellos matones.</p><p>- ¡oh no ¡pero están tan asustados, he vendido mi alma a cambio de poder, si el poder de<br/>torturarles y hacerles pagar los golpes que me han otorgado, desde ahora el Radio Star, Radio<br/>Demon, los hará pasar a la historia-</p><p>Dos segundos y los fritos incesantes llenaron el silencio de aquel callejón, la mirada roja de Alastor<br/>indicaría su inició en el submundo del teje y maneje oculto llamado mafia, como llego allí, sencillo,<br/>su apareciencia de wendingo, ocultaba perfectamente al locutor de radio Alastor, y su seudónimo<br/>era perfecto para la interferencia que se generaba en su voz al hablar, Radio Demon, The Radio<br/>Star solo sería otro loco estrafalario fanático de la Radio, pronto su nombre se hizo celebre en el<br/>bajo mundo, todos quienes requerían mantener sus negocios en limpio acudían a él para eliminar<br/>el cargo extra, su paga, en dinero y un extra, era la degustación de la carne de sus víctimas, claro<br/>cuan se le apetecía, allí fue donde conoció al rey manzana, Lucifer dueño de ese mundo,<br/>controlaba todo desde las sombras y a su encantadora y exuberante hermosa esposa Lilith, había<br/>escuchado de la hija que estos mantenían en lo oculto y así fue como el dinero, comenzó a llegar a<br/>través del poder y a través de la venta de su alma al infierno, ese había sido el mejor trato de su<br/>vida, inmunidad de ser tratado como basura, jamás bajo amenazas nunca más.</p><p>//FIN DEL FLASH BACK//</p><p>-Lamento decirte que pronto partiré como bien sabes tengo gusto por la caza, y debo encontrar<br/>buenos especímenes prontamente, para eso requiero calma y tranquilidad, me retirare a mi<br/>cabaña, que no te diré dónde queda no quiero que me acoses aun allí-</p><p>Realmente quería relajarse y alejarse de su tentadora joven rubia, ya que no estaba pensando con<br/>claridad y mucho menos con coherencia en lo que pasa entre él y la rubia, no era algo lógico ni<br/>permitido.</p><p>-sabes me es extraño que tomes vacaciones en plenas vacaciones de verano, no será que quieres<br/>llevar allí a la jovencita que vi la otra vez, es mejor que te cuides de cometer tal atrocidad Alastor,<br/>no soy ciega, se cómo le miras, ayer la vi salir de aquí contigo, por cierto, no sé cómo entraste<br/>cariño, pero mi amenaza sigue en pie, es increíble que ni un café me aceptes-</p><p>Suspiró con hastío, esa mujer lo sacaba literalmente de quicio.</p><p>- ¿si acepto conseguiré que dejes de hablar estupideces?-</p><p>La joven regordeta chilló de felicidad, molestando grandemente a Alastor, había conseguido una<br/>cita forzada con su delirio el locutor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. UN SIMPLE CAFÉ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasaba del medio día y Charlie seguía sin salir de su habitación, tomo un baño para quedar en<br/>
pijamas y volverse a internar en su cama, en sus pensamientos y miseria, hasta que el sonido del<br/>
celular le saco de sus pensamientos miserables.</p><p>-Charlie te gustaría venir con nosotras a tomar un café l centro comercial, la amargada de Vaggie<br/>
está agriando mi estilo-</p><p>Decía crimini al otro lado de la línea.</p><p>-sí, está bien-</p><p>Respondió desganada la rubia, la misma colgó y fue directamente a cambiarse, bajaba<br/>
tranquilamente por las escaleras, ignorando cualquier cosa que estuviese mencionando su madre<br/>
en ese momento.</p><p>//en el café//</p><p>Mimzy se encontraba en un café del centro comercial con su querido locutor, el cual se masajeaba<br/>
las cienes en busca de relejar el creciente dolor de cabeza a causa de la joven sentada frente a él,<br/>
para desgracia de Mimzy Charlie acababa de llegar a ese mismo lugar donde ellos dos estaban,<br/>
solo que ninguna se había dado cuenta que estaban cerca de su rival, y Alastor ignoraba la<br/>
presencia de la joven allí simplemente estaba centrado por completo en salir de allí rápido y<br/>
terminar esa horrible situación.</p><p>//con Charlie//</p><p>La rubia se veía claramente desanimada, hasta que sus ojos la llevaron al joven que estaba<br/>
sentado a unas cuantas mesas cerca de allí, sus cabellos castaños eran inconfundibles para ella y<br/>
su manera de acomodar sus gafas era él no cabía duda y ella no cabía de la felicidad, su semblante<br/>
cambio notoriamente solo con saberlo cerca y es cuchar su grave voz.</p><p>-Charlie qué bueno que ya estás de humor, pensé que mantendrías esa cara de funeral el resto del<br/>
día porque eso lo hace Vaggie no tú, por cierto, quería presentarte a alguien que conoce a tu amor<br/>
platónico el Radio Deer-</p><p>Lo que ellas ignoraban es que el tutor de ella era su amado amor platónico.</p><p>-enserio, supongo podríamos ser amigas-</p><p>Dice Charlotte mientras se acercaban a ellas una bien dotada pelirroja, un notorio drag Queen y<br/>
una adolescente bajita de cabellos cortos y rojos.</p><p>-Charlie, ellos son amigos míos, Angel Dust no es su nombre real solo no le gusta utilizarlo, Cherry<br/>
y la dama especial de Alastor Niffty-</p><p>En la cabeza de Charlie solo resonaba a palabra “dama especial”, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?<br/>
¿había alguien más además de ella? Era menor que ella ¿Qué acaso Alastor tenía debilidad por as<br/>
menores de edad? ¿la había manipulado acaso? ¿le había ocultado algo más?</p><p>-eso suena mal, él es como mi tío serio, pero nada más-</p><p>Aclaro la pequeña damita de cabellos rojos, llevando calma al corazón de Charlie y paz a su<br/>
atribulada rubia cabecita</p><p>-por cierto ¿Cuál era tu nombre? -</p><p>Pregunto el drag queen de nombre Angel Dust.</p><p>-Charlotte Magne-</p><p>Cherry y Angel comenzaron a burlarse de la pobre rubia, la misma se hacía pequeñita en su<br/>
asiento gracias a la pena que le causaban las carcajadas de Ángel.</p><p>-Lo siento, eres la famosa hija del manzanas que se le declaró al Radio Deer vía WhatsApp, oh no<br/>
esto es hilarante-</p><p>-Angel por favor, no te rías tan fuerte, a mí me pareciste un poco ingenua cariño lo siento, pero<br/>
recuerdo la cara de nuestro compañero el día que leyó tu mensaje, creo que nunca lo había visto<br/>
ruborizarse hasta ese día, una menor de edad interesada en él como si fuere posible-</p><p>Ahora la que reía era Cherry, mientras Nifty los veía sin entenderles.</p><p>-a mí me parece que haría buena pareja con él-</p><p>Dijo la más bajita atrayendo la atención de los presentes y haciendo escupir su bebida a Vaggie<br/>
ante tan escandalosa acotación.</p><p>-además no creo que sea malo amar alguien menor digo para el amor no hay edad ¿Qué no es eso<br/>
lo que siempre dicen? -</p><p>Decía la pequeña adolescente haciendo que a Charlie se le iluminen los ojitos.</p><p>-igualmente no creo ya saben por Mimzy, ella solo tiene ojos para él, digo después de todo por eso<br/>
tomó el trabajo con nosotros, y bueno esta niña, si acaso tiene como 13 o 15 años máximo.<br/>
El joven de cabellos rubios y puntas negras fue interrumpido por Charlie.</p><p>-16 años para ser exactos-</p><p>Cherry y Angel suspiraron exasperados.</p><p>-como se nena, mientras que nuestro “amigo” ya está en sus 30 y tantos por lo que no me parece<br/>
correcto que le metas esas esperanzas en la cabeza, es más seguro que se quede con la pesada de<br/>
Mimzy, es la más segura, no lo llevarían preso por estar cerca de ella-</p><p>Sin darse cuenta la voz escandalosa de Angel llego a oídos de la insoportable Mimzy, quién se<br/>
regodeaba en lo que decía nuestro querido drag.</p><p>-Bien comprendo esto, pero bueno, supongo que tienen razón-</p><p>Dijo Charlie resignándose, en todo el momento en el que llevaba mirándolo y desvariando por él,<br/>
este nisiquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia en el lugar o tal vez si sabía, pero la ignoraba<br/>
y a todo eso tenía la curiosidad de su acompañante, cuando está se puso de pie y volteo al ver al<br/>
frente se habría dado cuenta de que en efecto sospechó bien la voz de esa chica no se le perdería<br/>
nunca, como una forma de enojarla se volteo a Alastor.</p><p>-cariño ya vuelvo iré a ponerme más linda solo para ti-</p><p>El nisiquiera volteo a verla, eso quería decir que no sentía lo que, por ella, o eso quería creer,<br/>
hablaron largas horas mientras la atención de Charlie merodeaba entorno a Alastor, para su mala<br/>
suerte era vigilada por alguien más.</p><p>Cuando hubo terminado ambas conversaciones, Charlie decidió esperar hasta que Alastor saliere<br/>
del lugar, quería hablar con él escucharlo, se perdía en su propia ensoñación, mientras Mimzy<br/>
esperaba fuera de aquel horrible lugar según ella, aunque era sabido por la misma que era el lugar<br/>
favorito del locutor.</p><p>-que debo decirle, hola al ¿puedo hablar contigo? O será mejor ¿saldrías esta noche conmigo? -</p><p>Decía la joven caminando de un lado al otro mientras pensaba, cuando por fin decidió hablar con<br/>
él fue detenida por una mano que la halo con fuerza a ocultarla entre las columnas de ornamento<br/>
del lugar.</p><p>- ¿qué crees que haces? Si sigues con esa actitud de niña inmadura puedes meter en problemas<br/>
graves a Alastor ¿lo sabías?, eres una menor de edad grábatelo en la cabeza, si alguien llama a la<br/>
policía y dicen que Alastor está teniendo una relación impropia con una menor, ¿a quién crees que<br/>
le creería a la estúpida niña rubia o al que llamo?, en efecto al que llamó, por tu propio bien déjalo<br/>
en paz y aléjate de él por ti y por mí también, yo le convengo más a él tengo su edad-</p><p>La dejo allí oculta mientras ella volvía a Alastor, el mismo sonrió forzadamente, haciéndola sentir<br/>
especial, ella lo amaba sin importar su edad, era su primer amor, no quería a nadie más solo a él<br/>
después de conocerle sabía lo que quería de él.</p><p>-odio tener 16 años, nadie me toma enserio-</p><p>Dijo frustrada, comenzando a llorar, salió de allí a toda prisa para llegar a su hogar cosa que logró<br/>
en menos tiempo del esperado.</p><p>-así que la hija del Rey manzana, es una exquisitez, me pregunto ¿será virgen aun? -</p><p>Dijo un tipo con vestimenta estrafalaria y unos anteojos contra el sol en forma de corazón.</p><p>-hermosa en efecto, sería una gran adquisición en nuestro negocio-</p><p>Dijo el segundo vigilando con recelo el lugar donde la joven habría ingresado.</p><p>-entonces ¿cuándo hacemos el golpe? -</p><p>Dijo el más alto.</p><p>-después de vacaciones de verano cuando este más vulnerable, imagínate el espectáculo que nos<br/>
dará esa pequeña estúpida rubia-
ambos se reían ante aquella perturbadora idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. LEJOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la madrugada del día siguiente aproximadamente a las 2am en punto, Alastor dejo su<br/>apartamento por el resto del mes, deseaba marcharse antes de que llegase la odiosa de Mimzy, se<br/>llevó su camioneta, quería traer algo de su siguiente próximo trofeo de casa para adornar su<br/>chimenea, la sorpresa era que la cabaña no quedaba muy lejos, realmente estaba escondida<br/>dentro de un bosque el cual estaba en la misma ciudad de nueva Orleans, paz y tranquilidad se<br/>respiraba en aquella acogedora caballa, la cual tenía un impresionante lago frente a ella, se sento<br/>en aquella vieja mecedora mientras mantenía aquella exquisita taza de café observando aquel<br/>hermoso amanecer, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido ante la paz de la soledad, solo<br/>unos minutos ya que la imagen de aquella joven seguía fresca en su mente.</p><p>Ella era todo un ensueño, joven, alegre, refrescante para la vista, mejillas rosas, cabello rubio y<br/>sedoso, suave como algodón, esos suaves y dulces labios rosa, sabor a vainilla, cada curva de aquel<br/>cuerpo, despertó y decidió mejor ir un segundo al pueblo cerca de aquella cabaña a comprar algún<br/>tipo de cebo o carnada para disponerse a pescar y así despejar su atribulada mente.</p><p>//en la ciudad//</p><p>Mimzy se encontraba molestando a Husk incesantemente, con tal de saber el paradero de Alastor,<br/>alegando que quería darle una sorpresa al mismo con su presencia allí, ella sabía que el amigo o lo<br/>más cercano a un amigo de Alastor era Husk y en efecto era el único que sabía dónde estaba el<br/>lugar al que Alastor se había retirado, como lo sabía simple, un día en el que Husk no soportaba<br/>más a sus compañeros, Alastor le dijo que debía relajarse, Husk hizo un comentario sobre alejarse<br/>un tiempo de la ciudad y el castaño le ofreció su cabaña para hacerlo, con la condición de que no<br/>le revelaría a nadie, absolutamente a nadie sobre su ubicación, además de no utilizarlo como<br/>motel.</p><p>-Mimzy, por favor no seas insistente si no te quiso decir es porque quiere alejarse de ti, ¿ok?,<br/>puede comprender que no todo el mundo tiende a adularte o a amarte, no todos en esta ciudad te<br/>van a extender una alfombra roja sobre el suelo que pisas-</p><p>Dijo el varón de rostro severo, si había algo más que le molestara que la actitud recia de Alastor<br/>era la necia insistencia de Mimzy cuando requería algo de información con respecto a Alastor, lo<br/>tenía bien pero bien harto en eso no difería con el locutor.</p><p>-cariño, por mi aun ustedes tienen trabajo deberías besar no solo el suelo que piso si no la suela de<br/>mis zapatos-</p><p>Dice con altanería, esa mujer definitivamente debía tener más de una lápida con su nombre<br/>escrito, cuanto daría por ver su regordeta cara en la primera plana del periódico en el área de<br/>sucesos, sacudió su cabeza ante su pequeña ensoñación.</p><p>-oh no querida no hacer tú todo el trabajo, además debo decir que la voz de Alastor es la que nos<br/>ha brindado tantos escuchas si no fuese por ser tan sincero al dar su punto de vista además que es<br/>prácticamente un anciano en cuanto a sus gustos musicales, así que si alguien tiene que besarle el<br/>piso a alguien esa eres tú y en tu caso rogar que te preste un poco de atención, luego darle gracias<br/>por voltearte tan siquiera a ver, ahora sí me disculpas debo irme a hacer mi sección cariño-</p><p>Dijo el pelinegro de mechones blancos retirándose de la presidencia de Mimzy encendiendo un<br/>cigarro para calmar su ira en lo que consumía aquella chispa roja el tabaco, mientras en las afueras<br/>del apartamento de Alastor, la ignorante de Charlie se predisponía a tocar la puerta por milésima<br/>vez sin obtener respuesta, luego de unos segundos escucho una puerta abrirse, siendo la de su<br/>vecino quién resulto ser el drag de la tarde anterior, algo que desconcertó mucho al albino, es<br/>decir nadie además de Nifty, él y Mimzy sabían dónde vivía o eso suponía.</p><p>-oye niña ¿a quién buscas? -</p><p>Dijo colocando sus manos sobre su pequeña cintura a manera de sospecha y reproche.</p><p>-emm a nadie, buen día-</p><p>Dijo en un intento muy mediocre de huir de la situación en la que se encontraba más que todo<br/>recordando las palabras de Mimzy.</p><p>“¿qué crees que haces? Si sigues con esa actitud de niña inmadura puedes meter en problemas<br/>graves a Alastor ¿lo sabías?”</p><p>-no nena ante mí no vienes simplemente a mentirme, es decir nisiquiera sabes mentir, ¿a quién<br/>buscas con tanto afán? –</p><p>Se sintió atrapada en su pequeña travesura, se volteo con mucha lentitud, bajando la mirada.<br/>-buscaba a Alastor, pero bueno ya que no está me voy, puede que esté trabajando-</p><p>Dijo intentando de irse hasta que el drag le tomó de la muñeca con suavidad no quería lastimarla.</p><p>-querida, Al está de vacaciones seguramente fajando con alguna nena en el camino, lo mejor es<br/>que vuelvas a tu casa nena, puede que no lo notaras nena, pero te vienen siguiendo, vamos te<br/>acompaño.</p><p>La chica asintió, ¿Cómo no lo notó tan interesada venía en ver a su locutor que no notó que la<br/>venían siguiendo, lo peor es que no sabía desde cuándo?</p><p>-nena no quiero meterme en tus decisiones, pero porque venir hasta aquí a arriesgarte sola, digo<br/>si Alastor te conociere te habría dejado alguna nota o mensaje ¿no crees? -</p><p>La chica solo asintió, obviamente desistía de pensar así, ella quería saber que sus sentimientos<br/>eran correspondidos, pero debía darle crédito al joven de cabellos rubios con puntas café ya que<br/>para el caso el mismo Alastor no le mencionó absolutamente nada de sus vacaciones, tal vez solo<br/>quería acomodar sus ideas, algo que ella sabía que también merecía hacer, como lo dijo antes<br/>Mimzy, ella era un peligro andante para Alastor, el mínimo error que cometieren cualquiera de los<br/>dos sería completamente perjudicial solo para Alastor.</p><p>-sí, lo siento, intentaré no volver a ir hacia su casa-</p><p>Dijo tranquilamente mientras se predisponía a entrar a su casa de habitación hasta que Vaggie la<br/>intercepto.</p><p>-Charlie, vengo a invitarte a la cabaña de la abuela de Crymini es en la montaña, nos llevarán sus<br/>padres, dicen que está frente a un hermoso lago, servirá para que te distraigas, además que no<br/>hay personas a metros a la redonda, será unas perfectas vacaciones de solo chicas-</p><p>La idea le sonó maravillosa a Charlie ya que estarían completamente solas, bueno a excepción de<br/>la abuelita de Crym, pero ya se acostumbrarían, además era la excusa perfecta para cambiar un<br/>poco de ambiente, alejándose de la lujuria juvenil que le consumía al solo pensar en él.</p><p>-bien, porque no les diré a mis padres que iré con ustedes-</p><p>Dijo de una manera sonriente mientras esperaba su amiga lo tomase con calma.</p><p>-bueno luego le avisas a Crymini debemos a provechar lo que podemos ¿no-</p><p>La latina le hablaba con sinceridad clara, obviamente si quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su<br/>mejor amiga de la infancia.</p><p>-claro, cuídate Vaggs-</p><p>La joven entró a su solitaria casa, tomó su celular en las manos y llamó a su madre.<br/>-hola, Charlotte querida? -</p><p>Se escuchaba la voz de su madre del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>-madre, quería decir que iremos a la cabaña de la abuela de Crymini nos llevarán sus padres-<br/>Un silencio se escuchó por unos segundos.</p><p>-ok, cariño, todo sea por no verte ociosa y sin nada que hacer durante el verano, llévate lo<br/>necesario y no salgas sola al bosque-</p><p>Charlie rodó los ojos, sabía que eso era lo que menos debería importar.</p><p>-si madre, tú sabes que soy muy obediente-</p><p>Su madre suspiró aliviada del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>-bueno cariño, te veo luego entonces, que te diviertas mi cielo-</p><p>Cuando por fin finalizó la llamada, llamó a Crymini, la cual le indicó que pasaba por ella en unos<br/>minutos, se apresuró a tomar lo necesario antes de que llegase su amiga, cuando escucho la<br/>puerta, bajo con toda la velocidad que podía.</p><p>-listo, nos vamos? -</p><p>Pregunto Crym</p><p>-si nos vamos, será divertido-</p><p>Dijo con todo su amplio entusiasmo de siempre</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. El vecino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mimzy se encontraba en la sala de su residencia tomando un café con leche y unos muffins,<br/>mientras pensaba y pensaba en cómo dar con el paradero de Alastor.</p><p>No podía permitirse estar lejos de él, necesitaba mantenerlo bajo su mirada vigilante, necesitaría<br/>una excusa, buscaría por toda nueva Orleans alguien que supiese donde se encontraba su querido<br/>locutor, movería a todos sus contactos del bajo mundo con tal de estar con él a solas,<br/>romantizando la idea de ellos dos solos en una cabaña, además que a su mente le llegaba la<br/>sospecha que él estaría con la estúpida niña rubia a solas en ese lugar, por lo que no podía<br/>permitir que es relación mal sana y poco conveniente avanzara hacia Alastor.</p><p>Mientras nuestra tonta rubia ya se encontraba en la casa de abuela de Crymini, la señora es de<br/>esas típicas menopaúsicas ricachonas que se estiran la piel con ayuda del Botox y el colágeno, en<br/>un intento muy desesperado de no verse vieja, cuando salieron de auto y sacaron los equipajes<br/>respectivos de cada una, la anciana “buena onda” le recibió, saludando a los padres de Crymini y a<br/>su nieta obviamente, mientras veía a Vaggie y a Charlie con una postiza sonrisa, luego que los<br/>padres de Crymini la dama les ofreció pasar a su casa, volteando su mirada a la cabaña que se<br/>encontraba cruzando el lago.</p><p>-bienvenidas niñas, pueden hacer todo cuanto les plazca, me encanta la compañía joven-</p><p>Hablo completamente emocionaba sentía como si con aquello fuese a recuperar algo de tiempo<br/>que ha pasa y perdido con el avance de los años.</p><p>- ¿abuela no me dijiste que no había vecinos? -</p><p>Dijo Crymini observando lo que su abuela había estado observando antes.</p><p>-si querida, es cierto no hay vecinos, la cabaña de ahí en frente siempre está vacía, he visto solo a<br/>dos personas en ese lugar, el que más la frecuenta es un joven cazador, no viene muy seguido,<br/>solo en temporada de caza, pero no en todas, además que creo que él piensa que no hay nadie en<br/>este lugar-</p><p>Dijo riendo de una manera algo sospechosa, mientras Charlie observaba detenidamente la casa de<br/>la abuela de Crymini, le parecía un hermoso lugar, lleno de calma y tranquilidad, ya vería como<br/>evitar que su “vecino” cazara, ya que le parecía una práctica mal sana matar a animalitos<br/>inocentes solo por diversión, aunque como podría ser divertido pasar horas y horas esperando a<br/>que apareciere un buen espécimen.</p><p>-ummm tierra a Charlie, ¿estás ahí? -</p><p>La voz de Crymini la saco de su letargo, haciéndole volver al mundo real.<br/>-em ¿sí? -</p><p>Respondió nuestra tonta rubia que tenía la cabeza en las nubes.</p><p>-vamos a dentro, está apunto de llover-</p><p>Dijo notando el cielo nublado, tomo su maleta y se adentró junto con sus amigas, al parecer el<br/>primer día pasarían dentro de la cabaña de la abuela, la misma era casi una mansión, además de<br/>los costosos detalles en el interior, se notaba a leguas que tenían arto dinero.</p><p>-veremos una maratón de películas variadas, tendremos una pijamada solo de chicas-</p><p>Decía Crymini completamente emocionada, mientras la vuela se encontraba observando por la<br/>venta, con unos binóculos.</p><p>- ¿abuela que tanto estás viendo, dijiste que no había nadie en la cabaña? -</p><p>La señora se sobresaltó al sentirse descubierta por su nieta.</p><p>-oh solo reviso, no se sabe en qué momento ocurra algo interesante del otro lado-</p><p>La lluvia torrencial, se hacía presente, obligando a Alastor a volver a la cabaña, lo antes posible,<br/>antes de que el camino se volviese más lodoso y difícil de recorrer, le tomó más de 20 minutos<br/>volver, a su cabaña, se adentró en su residencia temporal, quitándose la ropa mojada y<br/>reemplazándola por ropa seca, comienza a prepararse un café, tendría que bajar a la ciudad para<br/>cenar, no tenía provisiones para ese día almenos, por lo que se vería obligado a bajar a la ciudad<br/>en lo que llegaba Husk con provisiones.</p><p>-debí prepararme mejor-</p><p>Dijo mientras probaba su recién hecho café, observando la lluvia caer sobre el lago.<br/>Mientras en la ciudad, Mimzy tomó sus cosas para comenzar a buscar a Alastor, se dirigió primero<br/>al departamento de seguridad de la ciudad, sabía que, si Alastor salió de la ciudad, se vería en las<br/>cámaras, también sabía que Alastor no podía ir algún otro lado, no tenía familia, además de ser<br/>oriundo del bayou de new Orleans, sabía que no era e ir muy lejos y sea como sea daría con su<br/>paradero.</p><p>-oh Mimzy un placer volver a verte-</p><p>Dijo el jefe de la estación, para Mimzy como dueña de un burdel conocido en la ciudad, el tener<br/>clientes frecuentes era toda una ventaja, podría comprar favores solo por mantenerlos en el<br/>anonimato, más que la mayoría ya estaban casados o comprometidos.</p><p>-oh Henry un placer verte, vengo para que me hagas un pequeño favor, estoy buscando a un<br/>hombre, recientemente salió de la ciudad dirigiéndose al campo, por lo que necesito su ayuda<br/>para revisar las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad-</p><p>El oficial la observo con mucho interés ya que le parecía extraña la necesidad de información que<br/>mostraba la rubia robusta hacia este “hombre” en específico, pasaron 3 horas verificando cada<br/>una de las cámaras hasta que dieron con las grabaciones del joven.</p><p>-querida al parecer tu “hombre” se dirige al bayou, el problema es que en esa área no hay<br/>cámaras, mi información está limitada-</p><p>la joven esbozó una gran sonrisa, ya por lo menos tenía una idea de a dónde dirigirse, se sentía tan<br/>cerca de Alastor que incluso podía percibir el aroma de su perfume.</p><p>-gracias Henry me asegurare de que mis chiquitas te recompensen generosamente cuando vuelvas<br/>a mi local. -</p><p>Por su parte Alastor volvía nuevamente a su cabaña, eran ya las 9pm el lago, ya se veía calmo y el<br/>agua apetecible para nadar un poco, lo que no sabía Alastor, es que en la cabaña que estaba justo<br/>al frente cruzando el lago, si estaba habitada, por lo que sus baños nocturnos han tenido una<br/>espectadora, la cual se encontraba fiel a sus binóculos esperando este momento durante todo el<br/>día.</p><p>-abuela aun sigues mirando que tanto estás viendo? -</p><p>Crymini tomo los binóculos dándose cuenta lo que capturaba tanto la atención de su querida<br/>abuela, el joven castaño se está despojando apenas de su camisa, ante la mirada atónita de<br/>Crymini.</p><p>-Crymini que sucede? -</p><p>Dijo la latina poniendo sus manos en la cintura a manera de reproche.</p><p>-oh es que quería ver lo que estaba esperando ver mi abuela, el vecino ya llego-</p><p>Dijo pasándole los binóculos a Vaggie quién se escandalizó</p><p>-y ahí va mi último rastro de heterosexualidad, deberíamos encender las luces, debe pensar que<br/>de este lado no vive nadie. -</p><p>Dijo la morena dándose cuenta de la mirada de reproche que hacía Crymini, llegó Charlie<br/>observando a ambas.</p><p>-qué sucede? -</p><p>Pregunto la rubia haciendo reír a Crymini.</p><p>-que llegó el vecino, solo que cree que al frente no vive nadie-</p><p>Por su parte Charlie tomo los binóculos encontrándose con el cuerpo de un joven desnudo, solo<br/>que ella reconoció algo en ese cuerpo que miró por lo que elevo un poco la vista.</p><p>-no puede ser él-</p><p>Dijo para sí misma quedándose un buen rato con los binóculos.</p><p>-sucede algo Charlotte? -</p><p>Pregunto la abuelita de Crymini observando la reacción de Charlie</p><p>-oh no para nada, es solo que me sorprendió está bien dotado-</p><p>Dijo apartándose del lugar, ayudo con algunas de las cosas que Crymini iba a llevar hacia arriba,<br/>pensando que solo fue un espejismo de su anhelo de verlo, continuaron con su película y Alastor<br/>con su baño nocturno, ante la sospecha de la anciana en que ella si conocía a aquel sexy vecino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Conviviendo en rivalidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//sueño de Mimzy//<br/>Por fin había llegado a la cabaña donde Alastor le negó llevarle, caminaba por los pasillos<br/>escuchando leves gemidos.</p><p>-Oh... Alastor… así, sigue-</p><p>Podía imaginar de quién eran aquellos escandalosos serían de aquella estúpida rubia flacucha, se<br/>asomó a la habitación, observando a la rubia sobre el castaño.</p><p>-menos mal no le dijiste a esa gorda donde queda la cabaña-</p><p>Decía entre risas mientras Alastor respondía.</p><p>-ella cree que estoy de vacaciones-</p><p>//fin del sueño//</p><p>En el momento en el que ella iba a gritar despierta completamente furiosa, pensando que cada<br/>minuto que descansaba era un posible minuto en el que Alastor y aquella estúpida ganaban para<br/>revolcarse.</p><p>-no tengo tiempo que perder-</p><p>Se levantó de un brinco de la cama, tomó una ducha, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su auto, solo<br/>para tomar el camino que vio tomar a Alastor, para ella cada minuto era crucial, si alguien iba a ser<br/>la primera vez de Alastor sería ella.</p><p>Volviendo con nuestra niña mimada favorita, está recién se despertaba bajó a ayudar a la anciana<br/>a preparar el desayuno, la dama de edad avanzada se quedaba mirando a Charlie, algo de lo que<br/>dijo el día anterior la hizo a sospechar.</p><p>-conoces al joven ¿cierto? -</p><p>Charlie se puso nerviosa ante lo dicho por la señora.</p><p>-no, solo me recordó a alguien más, pero no es nada-</p><p>Dijo mientras se ruborizaba levemente, pensando en que sería imposible que hubiesen<br/>concordado en el lugar.</p><p>-bueno te daré un pequeño consejo, si el joven es de la edad de este debo decirte que es impropio<br/>y que los hombres de esa edad buscan pasar solo una noche con una jovencita de tu edad, lo<br/>mejor es que dejes de verle. –</p><p>Sentenció la dama haciendo que la rubia bajase la mirada, procesando esas palabras pensaba igual<br/>que Mimzy.</p><p>-lo siento y disculpe que suene descortés, pero yo decidiré si me conviene o no-</p><p>Dijo terminando de ayudarla yéndose a despertar a Crymini y Vaggie, luego del desayuno Charlie<br/>decidió ir a nadar al lago, mientras su vecino se preparaba el café para ir al pueblo en busca de su<br/>desayuno, el mismo escupió el café en el momento que vio a la rubia nadando justo frente a él.</p><p>-no puede ser ella, es decir que probabilidades hay, posiblemente solo sea un espejismo, mejor iré<br/>ya al pueblo, mientras viene Husk moriré de hambre o me quedaré sin dinero-</p><p>Cuando por fin llego a un restaurante de paso pidió un delicioso café sin azúcar y huevos con<br/>tocino y una tostada, cuando terminó comenzó a leer el periódico, escucho la campañilla que<br/>llamaba a la cajera, por un segundo a Alastor le pareció ver a Mimzy, pero pensó que al igual que<br/>al del lago este solo había sido parte de su temor de que lo encontrara.</p><p>Mientras la ya mencionada se encontraba camino a la cabaña, la misma había solicitado a uno de<br/>los pueblerinos que le brindaran información de si habían visto a algún forastero, recientemente<br/>además de ella, los mismos le dijeron que no, hasta que llego una señora de edad avanzada<br/>indicándole que hacía unos cuantos días vieron llegar a una pareja con un grupo de jovencitas, por<br/>alguna extraña razón ella los asocio con Alastor y la rubia estúpida, por lo que siguió la indicación<br/>llegando luego a una cabaña lujosa, salió de su auto y tocó la puerta tranquilamente, sin perder su<br/>estilo, luego de unos minutos, fue recibida por una señora mayor bastante pasada por el bisturí.</p><p>-buenas tardes-</p><p>Respondió Mimzy, la dama era un tanto más alta que ella, se quedó mirándola levemente para<br/>luego proseguir.</p><p>-disculpe creo que me he equivocado de dirección, busco a una pareja que al parecer es forastera<br/>del lugar-</p><p>Dijo la dama siendo minuciosamente escudriñada por la señora</p><p>-si gusta pasa adelante, está cerca la lluvia y no puedo permitir que una dama se arriesgue, mi<br/>nombre es Louis un gusto, creo que no es de por aquí por lo que me extraña mucho su búsqueda-</p><p>Mimzy estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio hacia la sala notando allí a dos jóvenes incluida la<br/>estúpida, rubia flacucha.</p><p>-realmente estoy buscando a mi novio, vino aquí sin decirme donde quedaba su casa, la idea era<br/>tener vacaciones juntos ya sabe cómo toda joven pareja-</p><p>Dijo ruborizándose levemente si Mimzy era buena para algo eso sería actuar.</p><p>-oh ya veo si gusta se puede quedar aquí el día de hoy querida, tengo una leve sospecha de que su<br/>novio es nuestro joven vecino así que si es así déjame decirte que suerte la tuya, es un encanto-</p><p>Lo que no quería decir la anciana es que le agradaba mucho aquel “vecino” de hecho llego a<br/>fantasear con él muchas veces, sin saber que a su “vecino” no le llamaba mucho la atención las<br/>acciones con las que fantaseaba, Louis se fue a preparar un poco de té y galletas en lo que la<br/>mirada de Charlie y la de ella se cruzaron, Mimzy rápidamente se acercó a ella.</p><p>- ¿puedo saber qué haces aquí? -</p><p>Dijo sumamente enfadada, tomando fuertemente del brazo a la joven, la misma se quitó de un<br/>tirón.</p><p>-esa es mi línea, además no tengo porque andar dándote explicaciones-</p><p>Vaggie viendo la escena observo la mirada enfadada de la mujer hacia Charlie.</p><p>-señora si no se comporta de manera amable veré que mi abuela la saque de aquí, estamos<br/>pasando las vacaciones de verano juntas, nada más no sé qué idea estúpida le pasa por la cabeza-</p><p>Dice Crymini algo molesta por su manera de tratar a su amiga, mientras su abuelita interrumpe.</p><p>-Crym, por favor no seas descortés con las visitas, es obvio que ellas tienen una riña, tal vez tú<br/>amiguita no entendió que no debía meterse con su novio la verdad que ella está en todo su<br/>derecho-</p><p>Dijo viendo como Charlie se quedaba de piedra.</p><p>-no tengo porque explicar nada, además él no es su novio que yo sepa solo lo acosa, además que<br/>tengo la impresión de que estas aquí por eso-</p><p>Dice Charlie levemente ofendida, observando a Mimzy mientras e cruzaba de brazos.</p><p>-pues sí estoy aquí con él y mi relación con él es mucho más que ser su acosadora, vine hasta aquí<br/>porque él me dijo que quería pasar sus vacaciones de verano conmigo-</p><p>Dijo levemente segura, esperando se tragará el cuento que acababa de inventar, pero por la<br/>expresión de Charlie así fue.</p><p>-ahora discúlpate por tu actuar con la dama Charlotte-</p><p>Dijo Louis haciendo que Charlie frunza el ceño.</p><p>-no lo voy a hacer, ella ha sido la que me ha ofendido, además que no tengo porque pasar por<br/>esto. -</p><p>Dijo Charlie tomando sus cosas, con dirección a las afueras de la cabaña, pero Louis la detuvo.</p><p>-no puedo dejarte partir así querida, la lluvia está por iniciar y no puedo exponerte así, si quieres lo<br/>haces mañana, te parece? -</p><p>Charlie estaba tan molesta que no estaba pensando claramente las cosas, hasta que Vaggie la<br/>detuvo.</p><p>-Vamos a la habitación, si quieres mañana le pedimos a mis padres que vengan por nosotras, no<br/>puedo arriesgarme a que te ocurra algo Charlie, eres mi amiga-</p><p>Dijo Crymini logrando que Charlie decidiese quedarse allí por ahora, mientras decidían que hacer,<br/>a lo que Mimzy se quedaría esperando pacientemente a que llegase Alastor, tendría preparada<br/>una pequeña sorpresita para él, y si la niña se marchaba tendría más posibilidades o eso creía ella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Espejismos reales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La madrugada del día siguiente era participe de la más grande fechoría de Mimzy, a las horas de la<br/>noche del día anterior logró darse cuenta que, en efecto, la cabaña que estaba cruzando el lago,<br/>era donde Alastor se había escondido, una cabaña muy rustica y antigua para el gusto de Mimzy,<br/>se escabullo silenciosamente de la cabaña de la anciana Louis con muy, muy poca ropa hacia la<br/>cabaña del castaño, quien a esas horas sorpresivamente estaba descansando, la noche anterior<br/>estaba molesto, Husk estaba tardando demasiado con las provisiones por lo que optó por<br/>quedarse dormido temprano, cuando la rubia robusta logró ingresar a la acabaño, notó que el<br/>castaño se mantenía descansando, el verle allí completamente desprevenido la tentó a acercarse<br/>al durmiente castaño, acaricio suavemente el rostro de este mirándolo con ensoñación<br/>imaginando como serían sus días si se casaban, amaba por primera vez verlo sin sus anteojos y con<br/>una expresión diferente a su siempre sonriente cara, se colocó sobre él con mucho cuidado ,<br/>acercando su rostro al del joven, sin pensar que su brusca acción alertaría a Alastor, el mismo<br/>abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose con la cara de Mimzy a escasos centímetros de la suya.</p><p>-demonios, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla-</p><p>Dijo tirando a Mimzy al suelo por el susto, el mismo se mostrada enfadado, no había nada más<br/>molesto para él que ser interrumpido durante sus horas de sueño.</p><p>-a que te refieres con una pesadilla, yo más bien soy un sueño para cualquiera Alastor-</p><p>Dijo suficientemente enfada mientras Alastor se ponía de pie.</p><p>-genial, ¿cómo carajos llegaste hasta aquí Mimzy? -</p><p>Mimzy se quedó atónita eso no era lo que esperaba, esa no era la reacción que quería, ¿Dónde<br/>demonio estaba el libido de ese hombre? ¿cómo no se lanzaba encima de ella como muchos de<br/>sus feroces clientes?</p><p>-moviendo contactos por supuesto, ¿Qué no estás feliz porque este aquí o es que preferirías que<br/>fuese esa estúpida adolescente la que viniese a verte y brinque en tu cama diciendo Al mi querido<br/>daddy, por lo que veo sus hormonas están alborotando las tuyas-</p><p>Eso fue demasiado lejos para Alastor, el mismo ya presentaba clara evidencia que quería matarla<br/>allí y ahora.</p><p>-oh querida Mimzy a veces te estimo muchísimo como amiga, pero son en momentos como este<br/>en los que matas mi paciencia y quisiera mandarte al fondo del lago realmente-</p><p>Menciono con molestia el joven mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz, busco en su cómoda<br/>los anteojos y se los colocó para su buena o mala suerte al fin había llegado Husk con las<br/>provisiones.</p><p>-buenos días ¿cómo estas cuatro ojos? -</p><p>Dijo Husk a manera de mofa, notando la cara de molestia de Alastor y a la invitada no admitida de<br/>Alastor.</p><p>-Hasta que apareciste Husk, pensé que moriría de hambre, estoy a casi nada de quedarme sin<br/>dinero-</p><p>Dijo cruzándose de brazos dando a entender que estaba reprochándole el no llegar antes, algo que<br/>hizo que Husk riera lo suficientemente alto, haciéndolo enfadar más.</p><p>-disculpe usted majestad, recuerde que también trabajo de noche por lo que hasta ahora pude<br/>venir-</p><p>Dijo haciendo que el joven se relajase levemente y sonriese nuevamente, Husk le había ayudado a<br/>recobrar la compostura.</p><p>-es increíble que tengas tan buen control de tus expresiones, pero no de tu lenguaje corporal Al,<br/>por cierto, princesa, ¿Por qué no cubrió más sus huellas?, así Fiona no hubiese llegado a<br/>molestarla-</p><p>Continúa riendo, siendo acompañado por Alastor, ambos mofándose de Mimzy quién hora se<br/>encontraba sumamente molesta.</p><p>- ¿a quién le llamas Fiona, asqueroso gato alcohólico? –</p><p>Eso solo logró hacer a ambos estallar de la risa, poniéndose aún más celosa, de la cercanía que<br/>tenía Husk con Alastor, más sabiendo que Husk se llevaría a la cama cualquier cosa, literalmente<br/>que respirara, incluyendo a Alastor en esa lista.</p><p>-ya se reconciliaron o tienen que ir a la cama para ello-</p><p>En ese momento, las risas de Alastor pararon, era obvio que al no le gustaban esas suposiciones.</p><p>-oh querida no te pongas celosa, además que no tienes derecho para estarlo, tú y yo no somos<br/>más que amigos y me temo que no pasará de allí, aún menos con esas estupideces que se te<br/>ocurren, Husk puedes quedarte lo que desees, querida quiero que te largues antes de que vuelva<br/>de cazar-</p><p>Dijo mientras un brillo peligroso se presenciaba en la mirada del castaño quién se fue a dar un<br/>pequeño baño para irse tranquilamente a cazar, Husk sonrió y comenzó a guardar las provisiones<br/>en la alacena y refrigerador.</p><p>-te recomiendo le hagas caso, le has incomodado mucho por lo que veo, para que no quiera verte<br/>tuviste que hacer algo prácticamente estúpido-</p><p>Dijo mientras cruzando aquel lago, Charlie se encontraba en espera de irse de allí con sus maletas<br/>en la puerta, mientras que Crymini terminaba de hablas con sus padres.</p><p>-lo siento mucho Charlie, mis padres no pueden venir, están en un viaje de negocios vendrán hasta<br/>el fin de mes-</p><p>Suspira con derrota la joven Crymini, mientras observa como Charlie comienza a impacientarse<br/>casi al punto de llorar.</p><p>-es mejor que te apures cariño, si sales muy tarde puedes ser víctima de asalto o algo peor-</p><p>Dijo la señora Louis, mirando con cinismo a Charlie quien decidió salir por aquella puerta con su<br/>maleta en mano, ella ya no quería ser el blanco de sus malos comentarios y menos convivir con la<br/>estúpida de Mimzy, camino por horas sin lograr salir de aquel lugar, lejos de irse, se estaba<br/>adentrando más a aquel horrible bosque, y comenzaba a desesperarse, más cuando había<br/>caminado por horas y horas, cuando se topó con un cazador, se acercó completamente enfadada.</p><p>Alastor quién se encontraba esperando un pequeño espécimen hasta que algo tapo la mira del<br/>rifle, quería hacerle saber a esa persona que acababa de cometer una estupidez muy clara o eso se<br/>disponía por lo menos hasta que escuchó la voz de esa estúpida persona.</p><p>-oiga señor, no le da pena matar a un animalito indef……-</p><p>Ambos se quedaron mirando y Alastor se incorporó poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-creo que debo revisar donde puse el café, estoy teniendo muy feas visiones, hasta se ve real-</p><p>Dijo inconscientemente, molestando a Charlie la cual hizo un puchero algo infantil que hizo reír a<br/>Alastor.<br/>-qué bien que te hago reír por lo que veo no tendrás que pagarle a un payaso-</p><p>Dijo dándose la vuelta, claramente molesta al punto de casi llorar, había pasado por mucho en tan<br/>poco tiempo.</p><p>-hey no vengas a hacerte la ofendida, claro que debo regañarte, ponerte frente a un rifle cargado<br/>ha sido una soberana estupidez señorita, deberías ser un poco más precavida-</p><p>Noto que la chica bajo levemente la cabeza, escuchándola sollozar, algo que removió<br/>completamente algo en su pecho.</p><p>-ven, no llores, dime ¿Qué paso? -</p><p>Dijo tomándola de los hombros con suavidad, volteándole hacia él, la misa se lanzó a los brazos del<br/>castaño solo para comenzar a llorar, se sentía angustiada y cansada, el mismo prestó atención a la<br/>maleta de la chica.</p><p>- ¿a dónde ibas sola querida? ¿acaso pretendes arriesgarte a que te suceda algo? –</p><p>La chica no dejaba de llorar contra el pecho del castaño, el solo se quedó en silencio dando una<br/>suave caricia su espalda, a manera de consuelo, luego de unos minutos sintió que la chica se<br/>separó levemente, el tomo el rostro de esta entre sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas restantes con<br/>sus pulgares.</p><p>- ¿estás mejor? -</p><p>Pregunto observándole detenidamente cada reacción, la misma lo hizo suspirar con alivio al<br/>responder de manera positiva, no estaba acostumbrado a dar consuelo o incluso abrazar a alguien<br/>sin sentir repulsión.</p><p>-umm sonará impropio, pero si gustas vamos a mi cabaña, tomamos un café y me comentas que<br/>paso ¿sí? Así pensamos alguna solución conveniente -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. JUEGO A FAVOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mimzy siguió volviendo a la cabaña de la anciana Louis, observando el semblante enfadado de las<br/>chicas dentro de esa residencia, Louis por su parte le sonreía con complicidad pensando que<br/>Mimzy había sido aceptada en esas fachas en la cabaña del joven.</p><p>-veo que ha pasado una entretenida mañana, el joven debió pedirle que vaya ¿no es así? -</p><p>Dijo mirándola mientras Mimzy dejaba escapar un leve suspiro mientras devolvía una mirada de<br/>decepción.</p><p>-no, de hecho, no quería verme, pero bueno ya lo haré en otro momento, puede prestarme su<br/>baño, necesito asearme-</p><p>La anciana le puso la mano en su hombro como consuelo.</p><p>-claro, ve querida, por cierto, la joven salió de aquí ¿la viste acaso?, es que pudo haberse perdido<br/>en el bosque y hay muchos cazadores y personas con muy malas intenciones en estor rumbos-</p><p>Mimzy sonrió para sí misma, jamás se lo había hecho tan sencillo esa rubia estúpida, tan estúpida<br/>que se había arriesgado a que la asesinarán, se fue con dirección al baño, cuando ya estaba<br/>tomando su baño, en aquella tina, fantaseaba imaginándose que por “error” su querido locutor<br/>matase a Charlie, el júbilo de ver a la rubia con la mirada pérdida en el vacío, el ser el consuelo del<br/>joven castaño, sabía que tal vez así si sería completamente suyo, al desaparecer a esa rubia<br/>insípida.</p><p>Mientras leves gotas de lluvia y los truenos anunciaban la pronta llegada de la lluvia, la rubia<br/>observo al locutor esperando explicaciones, que lo de Mimzy fuese únicamente parte de sus<br/>fantasías romantizadas no quería que ella estuviese en la cabaña de Alastor, no verle con poca<br/>ropa en la cama de él, mientras el joven tomó la mano de Charlie caminando lentamente a su<br/>cabaña, justo antes que llegase la rubia.</p><p>-oh disculpa no sabía que tendrías una bella invitada-</p><p>Dijo Husk al ver que recién llegaba Alastor y que lo hacía bien acompañado.</p><p>-Husk ella es Charlotte Magne, Charlie él es Husk Wilding un buen amigo mío y colega de trabajo-</p><p>Dijo mientras la expresión de Husk mostró asombró, la dama de la que habían hablado él y Alastor<br/>anteriormente estaba de manera literal frente a él, notando su temprana edad y la belleza de la<br/>misma.</p><p>-un gusto sr Wilding-</p><p>Menciono la rubia estrechando la mano de Husk quien le sonrió levemente.</p><p>-puedes decirme ahora que fue lo que te sucedió-</p><p>Luego de ello la joven le comentó todo lo que había pasado estos días, haciéndolo notar la<br/>estupidez propia, se ruborizó quedándose estático provocando nuevamente las carcajadas de<br/>Husk.</p><p>-Jajajaja, no me digas que te bañaste desnudo sin primero verificar si había alguien en la cabaña<br/>justo al frente-</p><p>Alastor no respondía, se quedó estático, escuchando todo lo que decía Husk que muy claramente<br/>tenía en parte algo de razón.</p><p>-oh Al, ya me imagino los paros cardiacos que le provocaste a la anciana-</p><p>Decías el pelinegro intentando de tomar aire, como adoraba ver la cara de fastidio de Alastor.</p><p>- ¿tú sabías y no me lo dijiste Husker? -</p><p>Dijo notando lo obvio, creando que las risas del mayor fueren más fuertes.</p><p>-oh Al, ya me imagino los sueños que habrá tenido esa viejita contigo, no puedo creerlo-</p><p>Dijo Husk haciendo reír a Charlie, mientras Alastor e sentía levemente incomodo al imaginarse la<br/>situación, removió su cabeza eliminado es imagen mental.</p><p>-querida Husk puede llevarte devuelta a la ciudad o incluso dejarte en tu casa si lo deseas-</p><p>Dijo tomándole las manos con mucho cuidado, Husk notó con cierta particularidad la acción de<br/>Alastor, él sabía que a Alastor no le gustaba ser tocado, pero si le gustaba invadir el espacio<br/>personal, pero solo con el objetivo de fastidiar a los demás no con la intención de ser empático o<br/>consolar.</p><p>-no, yo no puedo volver a casa aún mis padres no estarán en casa y no traje mis llaves conmigo-</p><p>Obviamente no podría ofrecerle su apartamento, mucho menos decirle que se quedase con Husk,<br/>confiaba en él, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarle a la joven a su cuido.</p><p>-creo que deberías dejarla quedarse contigo, al menos que quieras que piensen mal por tu<br/>vecindario con respecto a la relación con esta joven-</p><p>Mencionó Husk, pero el mismo lo so pensaba, con Mimzy prácticamente al otro lado, no podría<br/>arriesgarse.</p><p>-o pierdes tu orgullo querida y pides perdón-</p><p>Eso era algo que incluso Alastor no podía permitir el que tratasen de esa manera a Charlie, sabía<br/>que tampoco podría arriesgarla a ir a un hotel de paso, aunque tuviese el dinero para hacerlo, no<br/>podía arriesgarle así sabiendo cómo sucedían las cosas en el pueblo durante la noche.</p><p>-bien, haremos lo siguiente puedes quedarte aquí, pero intenta como sea contactarte con tus<br/>padres para que podamos hacerte volver a casa, ¿está bien? -</p><p>A la rubia prácticamente se le iluminaban los ojos, sabiendo que se quedaría con su locutor a solas<br/>por casi un mes, él y ella compartiendo la misma cama, o eso pensaba.</p><p>-bueno, fue un gusto conocerla damita, Alastor no te aproveches de ella, si te hace algo, grita-</p><p>Dijo a manera de broma, mientras se marchaba del lugar, Alastor estaba prácticamente nervioso,<br/>con Mimzy era fácil controlarse pues no le generaba absolutamente nada, pero con Charlie era<br/>difícil era tener prácticamente al diablo tentándote a la puerta de tu casa o cabaña, la niña se veía<br/>tranquila ante la idea de quedarse a solas con él, cosa que no sería posible, se había ausentado<br/>mucho tiempo del mundo que le mantenía vivo, era hora de volver a su ciudad por unas horas.<br/>-entonces, ¿estamos solos? -</p><p>Dijo haciendo a Alastor sobre saltarse.</p><p>-ehh supongo que sí, pero no te hagas ideas, dormirás en la cama y yo en el sofá y por más que lo<br/>intentes no vas a lograr que caiga en la tentación así tengas esa cara de inocencia querida-</p><p>Dijo tranquilamente, mientras pasaron rápido las horas entre la lluvia torrencial que comenzó a<br/>caer luego que Husk se fue, la chica se sentó junto al castaño recostando su cabeza contra el<br/>hombro de este.</p><p>-sabes soy tan feliz en este justo momento, pensé que mi día solo podía empeorar, pero mira el<br/>destino quería que te encontrara-</p><p>Se sorprendió al saber que le extrañaba como él a ella, no necesitaba nada de ella de la manera<br/>sexual, realmente lo que extrañaba era la luz que irradiaba su presciencia, como todo parecía<br/>iluminarse solo con una de sus sonrisas, sentir su dulce aroma, algo que inconscientemente lo<br/>hacía salivar, no era nada extraño para él pero ya habría imaginado varios escenarios en los cuales<br/>la devoraba sí pero de manera literal, cuando comenzó a puntualizar, simplemente sacudió su<br/>cabeza descartando aquellos pensamientos, para él era un ser tan único que no sería digno de<br/>probarlo de esa manera.</p><p>-Al, ¿te molesta que esté aquí? –</p><p>Es misma pregunta y diferente remitente, la amaba esa era su conclusión estaba atado a un amor<br/>que no podía ser, caprichosa sea su suerte ahí estaba la consecuencia de su pacto ¿tal vez? Caer<br/>ante el amor y no cualquier amor si no uno impropio que no tenía nada bueno, él no era bueno<br/>para ella, él incluso lo aceptaba, ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a una chica que lo tenía todo?</p><p>-no, realmente el destino sabía que te extrañaba-</p><p>Sentenció llevando su mano al rostro de la chica acariciando los finos labios de la chica con su<br/>pulgar, no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que su mente tomó su propio control, llevándolo a<br/>acortar la distancia entre ellos y besando los labios de la chica, la misma correspondió al beso,<br/>lanzándose hacia él, haciéndolo recostarse sobre él sofá, cuando llevo sus manos a la cintura de la<br/>joven, volvió a ser consciente de la situación deteniéndola y dándole una pequeña sonrisa, la cual<br/>parecía ser de inseguridad.</p><p>-lo siento, esto está mal, debo salir esta noche, no salgas de aquí y no abras la puerta a nadie,<br/>debo hacer algunas cosas, vuelvo antes de las 3am lo prometo-</p><p>Dijo saliendo de allí para tomar su forma demoniaca y desapareciendo de allí con un solo<br/>chasquido, el silencio y la oscuridad serían participes de su próxima actuación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. POR LA MITAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El joven ahora de cabellos rojizos y de orejas puntiagudas de ciervo se encontraba caminando por<br/>las transitadas calles de nueva Orleans parecía completamente otra ciudad por las noches, sus<br/>luces neón incandescentes, daban anuncio de los lugares nocturnos para apuestas y demás, dado<br/>que él no era un fan del nudismo entrar aquel antro no era de su agrado, al parecer, Mimzy ya<br/>había llego, lo sabía por el Cadillac Azul que está conducía, ostentoso y extravagante como ella,<br/>ingresó lentamente aquel lugar, los ojos de las personas en ese horrible lugar ya estaban puestos<br/>sobre él, una que otra ofrecía su servicio a tan respetado caballero, algo que simplemente era una<br/>falta de respeto para él, más de una que se atrevía a tocarle, mismas que en cuestión de segundos<br/>desaparecían bajo agónicos gritos, siempre un espectáculo, siempre su entrada galante y triunfal,<br/>estrafalaria, siempre con sangre de por medio, a veces el mismo panorama llegaba a aburrirlo,<br/>pero no estaba allí por eso, no por deber y por primera vez no era por el placer de oír los alaridos<br/>de terror de sus víctimas, lo hacía para no caer en ese pecado que lo acechaba aquel mismo que le<br/>recordaba que seguía siendo un hombre, un humano morboso y degenerado, quería escuchar de<br/>los labios de la chica suaves pero apetecibles gemidos que culminaren con su nombre, removió su<br/>cabeza nuevamente, había agachado levemente las orejas, no estaba al 100 por ciento ese día, de<br/>hecho no lo estuvo desde que ella apareció, no desde que sus pensamientos eran ocupados en su<br/>totalidad por ella, el cómo ayudarla y el cómo alejarse también, el cómo debía controlar su<br/>impulso de saltar sobre ella cual lobo hambriento, sus pensamientos fueron acallados por la risa<br/>de uno de los presentes en la zona VIP de aquel comercio, nada más y nada menos que Mimzy,<br/>algo curioso de Mimzy es que adoraba a Alastor pero solo la parte en la que era un locutor,<br/>cuando tomaba su forma demoniaca no le soportaba, esto él lo sabía podía respirar por unos<br/>momentos durante la noche amando realmente esta hora del día, podía suspirar con alivio.</p><p>-oh miren quién se ha dignado a aparecer, pero si es el Radio Star más odiado de la ciudad-</p><p>Dijo la rubia escupiendo al piso como muestra de asco por parte de ella.</p><p>-el mismo que has tenido el honor y la honra de conocer estimada-</p><p>Dijo con un además galante, mostrando siempre sus buenos modales.</p><p>-no quería el segundo más odiado, no olvides que el primero es tu asqueroso locutor de pacotilla<br/>llamado Alastor-</p><p>Ese comentario provocó la ira interna del pelirrojo, pero decidió mantenerse calmo, no podría<br/>desvelar a su alter ego por no saber controlar su furia y su ira, no podía volver a arriesgar su vida<br/>normal por un altercado sin mayor importancia, cuando sonaron las campanas anunciando las 12<br/>media noche el jefe de la mafia se hacía presente con su exuberante esposa.</p><p>-Radio Demon un gusto verte, es difícil saber de ti, digo nadie sabe dónde vives, o cuál es tu<br/>nombre real, necesito un favor, ya sabes cómo un fuerte empresario de esta zona, no puedo<br/>darme el lujo de verme manchado por una mala critica o incluso por una leve sospecha hacia mi<br/>persona, puedo encomendártelo, te dará una muy excelente paga-</p><p>El demonio de cabellos rojos cruzó las piernas de manera elegante, mientras mantenía aquella<br/>impasible sonrisa.</p><p>- ¿son caballeros de poder? -</p><p>Pregunto, pero sin recibir una respuesta, mientras veía con una siniestra sonrisa al caballero de<br/>cabellos rubios, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, mientras caminaba a su alrededor de<br/>manera grácil y elegante, su lenguaje corporal representaba el cinismo y la mofa hacia el más bajo.</p><p>-me refiero, son personas de altos cargos públicos o ¿me equivoco? No me maquilles la verdad<br/>para evitar un cobro mayor, sabes he sido muy generoso con mis cobros anteriores, la carne y<br/>sangre de mis victimas suele ser muy deliciosa y condimentada es muy buena para mis recetas,<br/>pero bueno siento que sus almas, carne y sangre no son lo suficientemente buenas para mí, haré<br/>como si la propuesta me interesara y te escucharé, pero créeme que el precio a pagar será lo<br/>suficientemente alto para que me odies el resto de tu miserable vida y aun después de esta-<br/>Lucifer lo sopesó, pero creyó no tener algo que perder, dinero tenía todo el dinero del mundo,<br/>casa, autos, esclavos, mayordomos, todo lo que el desease lo poseía, no tendría algo por lo que no<br/>podría pagar o reemplazar.</p><p>-no, no quiero dinero, no quiero joyas, ni casa, ni yates, quiero hago de un inmenso valor, algo que<br/>no puedas reemplazar, cuyo lugar en tu casa se único y especial, algo que sea como un adorno y<br/>que no quieras más, he escuchado que tienes una hermosa hija, ¿me equivoco? -</p><p>Sabía el poco valor que para lucifer representaba Charlotte, lo primero que necesitaba era alejarla<br/>de ese mal padre.</p><p>-hermosa en efecto, ¿porque tu interés de saberlo? -</p><p>La sonrisa de Alastor se ensanchó mostrando la más retorcida de sus sonrisas.</p><p>-no corras antes de aprender a caminar querido lu, ¿quiero saber aún es virgen? -</p><p>Realmente no sabía si Charlie lo era o no, realmente tampoco sabía por qué querer saberlo.</p><p>-lo es el muchacho que funcionaba como su novio no la tocó nunca, pero ¿porque el interés sobre<br/>mi hija? -</p><p>Tomo a lucifer del mentón haciéndole ver le a los ojos.</p><p>-sencillos, la carne de las vírgenes tiene una sabor dulce e inigualable casi pulcro, y pues quisiera<br/>no sé tal vez poner mis garras o mis dientes sobre la piel de dicha joven, así que te daré el tiempo<br/>suficiente para que la prepares psicológicamente, es lo que quiero como paga-</p><p>Lilith miró a Alastor con genuino temor, mientras Lucifer se ponía de pie completamente<br/>enfadado.</p><p>- ¿quieres como paga a mi hija? ¿pretendes comerla? -</p><p>Dijo Lilith completamente sacada de contexto, no entendía como alguien podía pedir tal cosa y<br/>para semejante acción.</p><p>-no lo sé aun, solo quiero esa paga, ya saber qué hacer cuando la vea-</p><p>Lucifer sonreía una hija inservible sin oficio ni beneficio, siendo devorada o demás no le<br/>importaba, solo le importaba que no volvería a saber de ella o a educarla, o preocuparse si hace o<br/>no algo indecoroso que le perjudique y a cambio, menos estorbos para hacer crecer su riqueza y la<br/>de su esposa.</p><p>- ¿solo eso pedirás a cambio? -</p><p>Sonrió nuevamente extendiendo su mano al rubio en señal de trato.</p><p>-por esta vez única, hare un muy excelente trabajo por este excelente pago ¿tenemos un trato? –</p><p>Lucifer sonrió para él era eliminar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, Lilith se había puesto de pie, pero su<br/>esposo ordeno a valentino y a vox que la escoltaran al auto.</p><p>- ¿seguro no quieres leer las letras menudas del contrato? –</p><p>Dijo sonriente Lucifer rio pensando que solo era una broma del pelirrojo, tomando por fin su<br/>mano, estrechándola con la suya, el viento se hizo presente acompañado de una luz verde en la<br/>mano de Alastor.</p><p>-perfecto, te daré 3 meses exactos para que entregues el producto, y ese mismo tiempo tendré yo<br/>para eliminar a los caballeros, dame sus nombres sabré quienes son cuando me los tope de pura<br/>casualidad-</p><p>Lucifer se enfadó levemente ante la presunción de Alastor, ya que él quería todo para ese mismo<br/>día.<br/>- ¿no vas a hacerlo de una vez? -</p><p>Dijo levemente molesto.</p><p>-por eso te dije lo de las letras menudas, el tiempo lo estableceré yo, has aceptado el contrato<br/>bajo mis términos y bajo mis términos se terminará, sabes tan bien como yo que esos cerdos de<br/>cuello blanco se esconden mejor que una rata y yo no soy de perseguir a mis víctimas, la<br/>casualidad los traerá hacia mi yo solo creare el momento práctico para mí-</p><p>Dijo carcajeándose fuertemente ante la mirada del rey manzana.</p><p>-bien mis estimados y aquí es donde me esfumo yo-</p><p>Y así como dijo de un chasquido el desapareció, al llegar a su casa, todo estaba en silencio, su<br/>apariencia volvió a ser normal, escuchaba la cháchara de la vieja al otro lado del lago, debió ser<br/>más precavido en ese momento, pero bueno ya arreglaría algo para que esa mujer aceptará a<br/>Charlie devuelta sin tener ella que denigrarse a pedir perdón, llego por acto reflejo a su habitación,<br/>donde procedió a cambiarse de ropa, cuando su mente le recordó a la rubia que se quedó allí por<br/>ese día, la observó dormir con tranquilidad, a sabiendas que tal vez después de esta decisión lo<br/>odiaría.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. PEQUEÑAS SECUELAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La joven invitada del locutor, se removió inquieta entre las sábanas, despertando justo a las 4am,<br/>decidió ver si su anfitrión había llegado como prometió, su corazón encontró calma al verle<br/>dormido, amó cada una de sus facciones al verle dormir, llevada por la tentación se acomodó<br/>entre los brazos de este y de manera incomoda ya que el sillón no era muy amplio, pero cabían<br/>dos personas si se acomodaban bien, los movimientos de la rubia despertaron inmediatamente a<br/>Alastor quién estaba más alerta desde el día anterior, no quería que le tomaran con la guardia<br/>baja.</p><p>-umm vaya niña traviesa ha llegado a meterse en mi cama, ¿puedo saber quién te dio permiso? -</p><p>Generalmente estaría muy molesto por la intromisión, pero con ella era permisivo e invasivo, no le<br/>importaba nada la cercanía de esta al suyo, sintió la piel erizándose, bajo el suave toque de la<br/>yema de los dedos de la joven sobre las cicatrices de su pecho, dándose cuenta de que esta había<br/>abierto un poco la camisa de su pijama.</p><p>-vaya que rápidas son tus manos linda-</p><p>Dijo, haciéndola sonrojar, rodeo la cintura de está con su mano dándole soporte y que no se<br/>cayese del sillón, dándose cuenta por fin de que la fémina utilizaba una de sus camisas.</p><p>-veo que ya visitaste mi ropero, pequeña bandida-</p><p>La joven dejo salir una pequeña risita haciendo a Alastor adorarla en silencio, mientras ella<br/>depositaba pequeños besos en la barbilla de este.</p><p>-solo quería comprobar si habías llegado, además no necesito permiso para recostarme un rato y<br/>la camisa pues, quería un abrazo tuyo, pero sabía que no podrías dármelo hasta que llegases y<br/>encontré una manera muy indirecta de que lo hicieres-</p><p>Él deposito un suave beso en la cabeza de la chica y acaricio la mano que está tenía sobre su<br/>pecho, haciéndola sentir a gusto en ese momento.</p><p>- debo decir que te queda mejor a ti que a mí, eres tan hermosa Charlotte-</p><p>La joven levanto la mirada, el aprovecho la acción, depositando un beso sobre los suaves y rosados<br/>labios de la menor, haciendo qu el corazón de ambos latiese desbocadamente.</p><p>-bien creo que es hora de iniciar la mañana-</p><p>Dijo, pero Charlie se negó rotundamente a abandonar el sillón, estaba a gusto en ese mismo<br/>momento que no le permitiría huir, no esta vez no por lo que se colocó sobre él sentándose sobre<br/>el abdomen de este.</p><p>-no, señor, hace solo una hora llegaste, vamos a dormir hasta que sean las diez de la mañana, vas<br/>a quedarte aquí conmigo, y te va a gustar-</p><p>La seguridad de las acciones de la chica, lo hizo reír genuinamente, adoraba la sonrisa del chico,<br/>notando aquellos prominentes colmillos, ¿siempre habían sido así?</p><p>-bien como usted diga mi señorita-</p><p>La chica al escucharle decir eso se volvió a acomodar como anteriormente ambos pudieron<br/>conciliar el sueño, pasando del medio día Charlie comenzó a despertar, había dormido de una<br/>manera cómoda y tranquila, se sentó a la horilla del sillón y se inclinó hacia Alastor, dándole un<br/>suave beso en los labios, seguido luego de cortos besos, amaba el sabor de aquellos labios.</p><p>-buenos día princesa-</p><p>Dijo mirando cómo Charlotte se ruborizaba sintiéndose atrapada en el acto, haciéndolo reír<br/>nuevamente, se incorporó tras ella, besando suavemente su cuello, mejillas y labios, rodeando la<br/>cintura de esta con sus brazos, ahora notaba con más claridad que la camisa que llevaba la dama<br/>era su camisa roja, una de sus favoritas, amaba como resaltaba el color en la piel blanca de la<br/>joven, sus ojos sin quererlo bajaron al pequeño escote de la joven.</p><p>- ¿quieres darte un baño conmigo? -</p><p>Mencionó haciéndolo ruborizarse levemente.</p><p>-no mi querida dama, eso supera mi cuota de auto control del día, irás primera sé que me jugarías<br/>una trampa si me baño primero-</p><p>Menciono, la chica se puso de pie y se desperezó, haciendo notar a Alastor cada curva del cuerpo<br/>de la misma, él se puso de pie luego de ella y acomodo el sillón con la intención de luego ir a<br/>preparar un delicioso desayuno para aquella joven, la misma se volteo hacia el depositando un<br/>suave y casto beso en los labios del mayor, luego de varios minutos y de estar ambos bañados, se<br/>dispusieron a desayuna juntos, la chica era la más feliz, adoraba la cocina del castaño, tenía un<br/>peculiar aroma y sabor, muy característico.</p><p>-ya entiendo porque Mimzy quiere ten fervientemente que seas su marido, cocinas bien, eres<br/>atractivo y dulce, caballeroso, ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar a así? -</p><p>Dijo sumamente emocionada ante la idea de que le cocinara así todas las mañanas.</p><p>-mi madre, ella me enseño, cuidaba mucho de mí, me demostraba que me amaba y era reciproco,<br/>yo adoraba a mi madre-</p><p>Dijo con nostalgia, la joven notaba que había algo de culpa tras las palabras del joven.</p><p>- ¿Qué sucedió con ella? -</p><p>Pregunto con temor, el silencio se hizo presente en la mesa que compartían, Alastor estaba<br/>levemente incomodo era notorio, pero dejaría que ella conociese más, ella le pertenecía a estas<br/>alturas que conociese más no tendría ningún problema.</p><p>-ella murió cuando cumplí 8 años, era una tarde lluviosa, lo recuerdo porque volvía de la escuela,<br/>siempre jugaba en los charcos de lluvia, llegué a casa y encontré todo tirado en la entrada de la<br/>casa, vi a mi padre sentado en una silla con las manos en la cabeza, completamente desesperado,<br/>mamá estaba en el suelo, corrí a verla, me preocupó al llamarle y no obtener respuesta, mamá<br/>jamás dejaría que papá me tocase un solo cabello, no dejaba que nadie me hiciere daño alguno,<br/>me protegía, cuidaba y resguardaba con su característico amor de madre, solo sé que mi padre se<br/>levantó, dijo que no le dijese absolutamente a nadie lo que había visto, que mamá estaba muerta,<br/>cosa que comprobé cuando vi que no respiraba, intente de llamarla, pero papá no me lo permitió,<br/>me jaló de la muñeca con fuerza, yo pataleaba quería estar con mi madre pero no me alejo a la<br/>fuerza, vivimos en otro estado, yo era ahora el nuevo blanco de los constantes golpes de mi padre,<br/>diciendo que todo era mi culpa, que no debía haber nacido, que era solo un error, me costó<br/>mucho continuar mis estudios sin un soporte económico lo suficientemente fuerte, al volver a casa<br/>estudiar o realizar las tareas era un verdadero infierno, por mi padre o los constantes abusos de<br/>los amigos de mi padre, solo pude salir de allí cuando cumplí los 14 años, pude realizar mi vida a<br/>tan corta edad, jurando que los mataría en algún momento la vida me dará la oportunidad de<br/>vengarme, creare el momento perfecto para eliminarle-</p><p>Sentenció, la chica frente a él se levantó para abrazarlo, algo que lo sorprendió, él le devolvió el<br/>abrazo con mucha fuerza.</p><p>-por eso tienes tantas cicatrices ¿verdad? –</p><p>Dijo mirándole a los ojos, Alastor solo sonrío.</p><p>-oh querida no me tengas lastima, lo odio, además nunca estas completamente vestida sin una<br/>sonrisa. –</p><p>Dijo pellizcando las mejillas de la joven.</p><p>-y me dirás ¿a qué fuiste ayer? -</p><p>Dijo con suma seguridad, sentándose en el regazo de Alastor, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.<br/>-no corras si no has aprendido a caminar, lo sabrás a su tiempo ya has explorado lo suficiente de<br/>mí en este momento, y no quiero que tengas una imagen tan repulsiva, débil y mediocre de mí-</p><p>Dijo poniéndose nervioso ante la cercanía de la chica, ella sin duda le tenía controlado, domado.</p><p>-y qué clase de abusos pasabas con los amigos de tu “padre”-</p><p>Dijo curiosa, quería indagar un poco más, pero Alastor no era tan permisivo.</p><p>-lo dejare a tu imaginación cariño, ya te dije no comas más de lo que puedas masticar-</p><p>La chica inflo los cachetes, haciendo sonreír nuevamente a Alastor, por un segundo la barrera de<br/>su siempre interminable sonrisa se transformó por un brillo macabro en su mirada.</p><p>-cariño, querida, yo solo soy un lobo con piel de oveja, no deberías confiarme tanto, no deberías<br/>bajar la guardia y no deberías tentarme de esta manera-</p><p>Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la rubia rozándolos suavemente con los suaves de<br/>ella.</p><p>-sabes que la naturaleza del hombre es impredecible y lo soy cariño, ahora estas seguras entre mis<br/>garras, pero ¿por cuánto? -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. CULPAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una exuberante rubia se encontraba en sus aposentos, lloraba amargamente la partida de su hija,<br/>oyó los toquidos en aquella puerta, más no quería abrir.</p><p>-abre la puerta Lilith no seas obstinada, es por nuestro bien entiéndelo-</p><p>Decía aquel odioso hombre tras la puerta, como maldecía el día en que había conocido a aquel ser,<br/>en el que había dado el sí, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada debió huir de allí.</p><p>- ¿de qué bien me hablas? ¿de tu estatus social o de tu ego? enano enfermo, vendiste a nuestra<br/>hija a nuestra única hija Lucil y quieres que te abra la puerta para dialogar, cariño, no abro esta<br/>puerta por tu bien, de no ser por esta puerta te haría pedazos, en tres meses debo preparar a mi<br/>hija y decirle que el cobarde de su padre la vendió al tipo más extraño y enfermo de la ciudad. -</p><p>Sentenció completamente furiosa, el tipo, forzó la puerta entrando con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>-si eso mismo cielo, tu hermosa y querida hija solo nos daría la vergüenza más grande del universo,<br/>se iba a revolcar con su tutor crees que no lo sé, crees que no noto la mirada de una joven<br/>enamorada o ilusionada, si Lilith el mismo brillo que apareció años atrás en tú mirada, ese mismo,<br/>no quiero una mujerzuela en mi casa Lilith tú y yo somos de grandes familias, yo siempre he vivido<br/>bajo la sombra y la luz tú lo sabes más cuando papá me desheredo al darse cuenta del submundo<br/>del que yo tenía el control, querida por favor, se sensata nuestra hija solo estorbaba, te lo dije<br/>cuando nos casamos, yo no quiero hijos-</p><p>Lilith se lanzó encima de él con el fin de golpearlo hasta que le doliesen los nudillos, pero unas<br/>manos sujetándola la detuvieron.</p><p>-gracias queridos colegas-</p><p>Dijo observando a Vox y Valentino sujetándola de los brazos, la dama estaba en un estado<br/>deplorable, su maquillaje corrido, sus ojeras visibles, sus cabellos desordenado cayendo<br/>salvajemente en su rostro, se veía lamentable.</p><p>-hermosa Lilith, has cometido un error al querer dañarme, a mí, tu esposo, llévenla al sótano, con<br/>agua y pan, atenla, le daremos una semana para escarmentar-</p><p>La fuerza de Lilith era bien conocida por su esposo, sabía qué no ser por sus escoltas ahorita<br/>mismo estaría hecho un despojo, se detuvo para observar la foto de la boda con su sonriente y<br/>hermosa esposa como olvidar dicha unión<br/>Lilith, hermosa dama de cabellos largos y rubios, maquillaje estilo gótico acorde a su clara piel<br/>blanca, la hermosa dama era una reconocida cantante de música clásica es decir ópera, la dama<br/>siempre con un porte elegante, vivía muy lejos de sus padres, estaba escapada en un lugar muy<br/>lejos del escenario, vio a un chico de una estatura menos a la suya, tenía una mira tierna e<br/>inocente, le atrajo decidió aventurarse a conocerlo.</p><p>Tiempo, el tiempo apremió a la relación que mantenían, ella lo adoraba, era el ser más puro y<br/>dulce que podía haber conocido, luego de días fueron meses los cuales llegaron hacer años hasta</p><p>que el momento de dar el sí llego, vieron tiempos difíciles, pero el momento llego en el que su<br/>querido Lucifer comenzó a cambiar, volverse más y más sombrío ante sus ojos<br/>Llegó aquel momento en el que se olvidaron de las medidas de precaución, una hermosa niña se<br/>engendró de aquella unión, los cabellos de su madre, las mejillas de su padre, era combinación de<br/>ambos, algo que a su amado no le pareció, ella se encargaría de la pequeña, pero su marido<br/>pronto la puso lejos de su niña, tanto papeleo, tanto negocio sucio que tenía que encubrir logró<br/>alejarla de su niña, no la vio crecer y convertirse en la hermosa jovencita que ahora era, tenía<br/>miedos, que cayese en manos equivocadas, esos miedos que acababan de cumplirse ante el trato<br/>con aquel tirano lunático de Alastor, ¿Qué sería ahora de su pobre hija?¿cómo le dirá que su padre<br/>no la amaba?¿cómo le dirá que no pudo impedirlo?¿cómo le contara sobre su movimiento entre<br/>las sombras?¿cómo le dirá que tal engendro planea comerla?</p><p>Mientras Lilith se sometía a sus remembranzas las cuales la hacía sentir más culpable ya habría<br/>transcurrido aproximadamente la mitad de aquel largo mes, mientras Charlie se quedaba<br/>resguardada en la cabaña, Alastor igualmente pasaba su tiempo lejos de ella, cuando sentía que la<br/>situación se le escapaba de las manos, más que todo necesitaba centrarse en no reclamar su<br/>cuerpo aún, sabía que en algún momento perdería la cabeza pero no lo quería allí ni ahora, tendría<br/>su momento luego, no ahora, estaba completamente sumido en su pensamiento, no llegó a sentir<br/>la presencia de Mimzy justo al lado suyo.</p><p>-oh Al-</p><p>Cuando escuchó esa voz se estremeció, en su vida había experimentado peor temor que a su<br/>padre o amigos, pero siempre existía la excepción, ¿no?</p><p>-Buenos días Mimzy, veo que mis pesadillas también madrugan-</p><p>Mencionó el castaño con cierto enojo, no le agradaba lo obsesiva que a veces se volvía Mimzy,<br/>como deseaba tomar su forma demoniaca, solo así estaba tranquilo y podía respirar.</p><p>-vaya que descortés, solo quería despedirme vuelvo a la ciudad-</p><p>La alegría de Alastor ante esa última oración, lo hizo sentir verdadera felicidad y calma, al fin<br/>podría descansar de ella por lo que restaba del mes.</p><p>-pero que buena noticia, ves me acaba de alegrar el día, suerte que te vaya muy bien-</p><p>Dijo Alastor, buscando retirarse del lugar, pero Mimzy lo detuvo.</p><p>-espera, ¿no me darás un beso de despedida? Digo lo merezco-</p><p>Alastor, se zafó del agarré de su querida admiradora no correspondida.</p><p>-olvídalo, sabes que no me gusta el contacto físico-</p><p>Mimzy se rindió en sus intentos por esa vez, pero no quería decir que quitaría el dedo del renglón,<br/>eso era bien sabido por el castaño, pero que podía hacer, nada simplemente nada, por más que le<br/>aclarase que no estaba interesado en corresponder a sus afectos esta no desistía.</p><p>Mientras la abuela de Crymini ya comenzaba a preocuparse por la “desaparecida” Charlotte, ya<br/>llevaban casi medio mes desde que salió de aquella cabaña, aun no tenían un reporte sobre algún<br/>atroz hallazgo en los bosques, o alguna muerte reportada en el pueblo, o incluso algún robo o<br/>reporte de violación, se estaba preocupando ya que también cabía la posibilidad de la trata de<br/>personas, la niña era de buen ver tenía que admitirlo, decidió bajar al pueblo a investigar,<br/>topándose con atractivo vecino, no podía dejar de desnudarlo con su pensamiento.</p><p>-buenas tardes joven-</p><p>Dijo la anciana, Alastor se sintió incomodo por la mirada extraña de aquella anciana sobre él.</p><p>-buenas tardes, ¿la conozco de algún lugar? –</p><p>Menciono el joven, mientras la anciana le miraba a los ojos directamente.</p><p>-oh no claro que no, pero tuve la honra de conocer a su novia-</p><p>Dijo sonriendo discretamente.</p><p>-lo siento debe confundirme con alguien más verá yo no tengo ese tipo de relación con nadie-</p><p>La anciana no entendía bien, la jovencita había dicho que eran novios y él le decía lo contrario.</p><p>-yo conocí a la señorita llamada Mimzy, ella es su novia ¿no? -</p><p>Alastor por su parte se rio estruendosamente<br/>-oh usted es la dama con la que se estaba quedandoella, <br/>me permito decirle que ella no tiene la suerte de que yo le dé un sí señora, no debería creer<br/>todo lo que le dicen así se crean los chismes, ella es amiga mía, no hace más que acosarme cada<br/>que tiene una oportunidad-</p><p>Solo allí Louis se dio cuenta del error que cometió al echar a Charlotte puerta fuera, ahora sí se<br/>sentía molestamente culpable, ella no tenía derecho a defender a Mimzy, menos aún de juzgar a<br/>Charlotte, ella tenía derecho a ilusionarse con aquel joven, después de todo no había compromiso<br/>de por medio, cuando Alastor llegó nuevamente a la cabaña fue recibido por Charlotte con los<br/>brazos abiertos, Alastor le entregó un ramo de rosas blancas, obviamente la joven chillaba de<br/>felicidad, amaba a Alastor, jamás estaría más agradecía con aquella anciana, indirectamente la<br/>llevó a los brazos de su amado locutor, el mismo que a su manera lograba demostrarle poco a<br/>poco que sentía lo mismo, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía importante para alguien, se sentía<br/>amada por alguien.</p><p>-gracias Al, están hermosas-</p><p>Dijo mirándole a los ojos, para luego aceptar gustosa un beso en los labios, casto, puro y sin gracia,<br/>un solo y simple beso, que dejaba mostrar el sentimiento que Alastor se negaba a aceptar, pero<br/>que sin darse cuenta comenzaba a aceptar, al solo hecho de ceder a lo que la joven le solicitaba sin<br/>sentir ningún tipo de molestia por ello o incluso al aceptar los afectos de la misma sin negarse a sí<br/>mismo que disfrutaba cada uno de ellos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. PRIMER BLANCO: Richard Lawless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rápidamente terminó el mes de vacaciones de Alastor, a Charlie le restaban 2 más, el día antes de<br/>que se acabase Alastor decidió llevar a Charlotte a su casa, ya habría pasado el mes que Charlie le<br/>había indicado a su madre, se despidió de él moviendo su mano, deseaba besarle o abrazarle para<br/>despedirse.</p><p>Ahora se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo repasando su plan muy detalladamente, escuchando a<br/>la secretaria mencionar que tenía una visita, en ese momento llego Nifty con un mega desayuno<br/>para Alastor sin saber dos cosas importantes.</p><p>Número uno, Alastor no ama comer mucho, su apetito nunca fue muy excesivo, dos a Alastor no le<br/>agrada del dulce, por lo que estaba bien los hot cakes, pero no con miel, Alastor no era un fan del<br/>dulce, a decir verdad, nunca le agradó.</p><p>-mira lo que te traje Al, supuse que no habrías desayunado-</p><p>Alastor, vio aquel desayuno fingiendo emoción, él no era fan del dulce, pero por Nifty haría el<br/>esfuerzo, cosa que no sucedió ya que en cuestión de segundos Mimzy estaba comiéndose su<br/>desayuno, haciendo molestar a Alastor, bien que mal no le agradaba el desayuno, pero era para él.</p><p>-Mimzy eso era para el tío Al-</p><p>Dijo molesta la pequeña pelirroja.</p><p>-Solo fue un pellizquito, además, aun Al puede comer-</p><p>Por un segundo Al pensó en la desagradable situación de poner en su boca una cuchara que ya<br/>Mimzy había utilizado, su estómago se hizo nudo del asco.</p><p>-gracias pequeña lindura, el detalle es lo que cuenta además ya se me quitó el apetito, gracias-</p><p>Dijo refiriéndose a Mimzy, Husk quien escuchó el comentario de Niffty decidió traer algo para que<br/>el castaño desayunara.</p><p>-mira llegó el hada del desayuno-</p><p>Dijo el mismo dejando un plato frente al castaño con un café amargo y puro, Alastor se nota<br/>completamente eufórico, tenía hambre, lo que Al no dijo fue como conoció a Husk, él había sido<br/>un gran soporte para él, lo veía como la figura paterna que no tuvo así el mismo intentaba ser un<br/>soporte para Niffty ayudándola a ella y a su madre a solventarse.</p><p>-Gracias Husk, tenía hambre-</p><p>Dijo comiendo con bastante gana, mientras lejos de allí la señorita Magne prepararía por primera<br/>vez algo de comida para Alastor, sabía que almorzaría fuera, que mejor que visitarlo para llevarle<br/>lo que estaba preparando con tanta ilusión, para su suerte, su madre aún no había llegado, por lo<br/>que aún no sabía de su situación actual, al llegar el medio día la joven salió a la estación de radio.<br/>Mimzy por su parte no se daría por vencida, llegó a donde Alastor quien había puesto Jazz<br/>mientras terminaba algunos informes.</p><p>-cariño, ya que arruine tu desayuno, qué tal si te invito a almorzar, solos tú y yo. -</p><p>Alastor la observó con curiosidad, su respuesta era claro.</p><p>-no, gracias aun no poseo apetito-</p><p>Él tenía derecho de sospechar de Mimzy quien imaginaba que Charlie por fin estaba fuera de<br/>juego, a los minutos llegó una llamada de recepción para Alastor.</p><p>-Al, una linda chica vino a visitarte, ¿la hago pasar? -</p><p>Eso lo escuchó Mimzy se sentía celosa y nerviosa ¿había una tercera acaso?</p><p>-sí, gracias Rebecca-</p><p>Indicó Alastor notando a Charlie con un recipiente en sus manos, la chica no pasó inadvertida por<br/>Mimzy, quién la observaba con recelo.</p><p>-te traje esto, quería darte algo que yo hubiere preparado, después de tanto sin verte-<br/>Alastor notó la mirada de acecho de Mimzy.</p><p>-vamos, tengo que hablar contigo-</p><p>Dijo fingiéndose serio, cuando salieron, se quedaron juntos.</p><p>-gracias, me lo comeré apenas pueda, quería darte algo, es como un acceso a mi privacidad, digo<br/>ya tenemos la confianza ¿no? Sé que está mal que lo haga, pero cuando me necesites puedas<br/>buscarme o esperarme con tranquilidad, ayer que llegué Angel me indico que te habías quedado<br/>esperándome fuera, así que decidí permitir su ingreso-</p><p>Dijo poniendo un juego de llaves en las manos de la chica quién lo miraba con extrema alegría.</p><p>- ¿me estás dando la copia de las llaves de tu departamento? -</p><p>El joven asintió positivamente, la joven se lanzó a los brazos del joven derribándolo quedando<br/>ambos en el suelo.</p><p>-lo siento, me emocione, es como si fuéremos una pareja-</p><p>Eso provocó un lee rubor en las mejillas de Alastor, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la joven.</p><p>-bien me voy provecho-</p><p>Pasaron las horas el almuerzo llegó, el almuerzo de Charlie no se veía muy bien, lo peor fue<br/>cuando se aventuró a probarlo, donde cuenta que estaba horrible, una parte cruda y otra<br/>quemada, además del exceso de sal.</p><p>Cuando llegó la hora de la salida el joven tomaría un atajo a un café que frecuentaban los “cerdos<br/>de cuello blanco”, ya tenía su apariencia de demonio, lo cual atrajo a una dama muy curiosa, al fin<br/>el destino creo la situación.</p><p>-un gusto joven, mi nombre es Miriam un gusto, no puedo evitar ver que se encuentra solo en este<br/>lugar o ¿espera alguna dama? –</p><p>Alastor sonrío llamando más la atención de aquella dama.</p><p>-Mi nombre es Radio Demo, Radio Star un placer-</p><p>Cuestión de copas y una conversación entretenida hizo que la mujer decidiera llevar a tan<br/>atractivo y estrafalario caballero a su casa, el plan del pelirrojo estaba surtiendo efecto, cuando<br/>llegaron, la dama indicó a Alastor que se pusiese más cómodo, la dama llego en muy poca ropa<br/>devuelta al joven, la recostó con cuidado sobre el sofá.</p><p>-has decido traer a un extraño a tu casa, ahora serás el señuelo que atraerá a mi presa, nos han<br/>estado espiando desde que salimos del café, tu marido espera que caigas en el adulterio, pero<br/>querida, a mí no me interesan esas actividades, qué tal si sorprendemos a tu esposo con un<br/>verdadero y divertido show, está entre mis garras y mis fauces, notará tan pronto que no son de<br/>utilería-</p><p>Dijo por fin enterrando sus afilados dientes en el cuello de la joven, llegando hasta su yugular,<br/>ejerció presión con su mandíbula, para luego de un solo tirón con sus dientes, despender la piel de<br/>la carne dañando irreversiblemente una vía esencial del torrente sanguíneo, antes los ahogados<br/>gritos de la dama, acallados por las grandes garras de Alastor, comenzó el festín carnívoro del<br/>pelirrojo, degustando la carne de tan fina dama.</p><p>-umm sabes algo rancia esperemos entonces que llegue tu querido esposo-</p><p>Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, la puerta principal de aquella casa, se abrió estrepitosamente, el<br/>hombre esposo de aquella dama de nombre Miriam esperaba una escena muy distinta a la<br/>horrorosa broma que estaba viendo ahora, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, la presencia oscura<br/>de Alastor se había hecho presente.</p><p>-Richard Lawless, un placer, estoy en este lugar por negocio, si me llevo tu vida estaré a dos pasos<br/>más de tener un estupendo pago, quiero escuchar la oferta que tienes para suplicar por tu vida,<br/>por cierto, tu esposa era algo insípida, su sabor rancio no me satisfizo, apuesto que tu carne es<br/>más grasienta que la del cerdo. -</p><p>Dijo sonriendo en son de burla, él sabía que no lo dejaría vivir</p><p>-te daré parte de mi imperio, de mis negocios, pero déjame con vida-</p><p>Suplicaba temeroso, con el terror en su rostro.</p><p>-no me interesa, la oferta que tengo ahora es superior, no es algo que no puedas recuperar,<br/>salúdame a tu esposa en el infierno-</p><p>Dijo atravesando al tipo con uno de sus tentáculos, sonriendo sádicamente ante el baño de sangre<br/>que se encontraba frente a él, una obra maestra para sus ojos que debía desaparecer, para no<br/>dejar rastros.</p><p>Un nuevo misterio sin resolver aparecía en nueva Orleans con la luz del alba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. GOLPE BAJO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La joven se sentía con muchos ánimos, se sentía en las nubes, Alastor le había otorgado las llaves<br/>de su departamento, como si fuesen pareja, se sentía afortunada, le había brindado acceso a su<br/>privacidad citando las propias palabras de Alastor, el sonido de su celular la alerto, obvio ni sería<br/>Alastor él no estaba muy familiarizado con los celulares, revisó el nombre del contacto el mismo<br/>decía Crym, contesto gustosa, sabía que era su amiga Crymini.</p><p>-Charlie, ¿Qué te paso? ¿estás bien? Mi abuela me dijo que la disculparas, ella no pensó que<br/>tuvieses razón, la tipa que llego no tenía derecho a hacerte sentir mal. -</p><p>Charlie sonrío ya que en cierta forma se sentía bien, gracias a esa anciana metiche pudo dormir<br/>entre los brazos de Alastor por un mes, fantaseaba recordando el aroma del perfume de Alastor,<br/>sin decirle nada, Charlie se había llevado una de las camisas limpias de él así dormiría recordando<br/>el aroma y la calidez de sus brazos, la suavidad de sus labios y la dulzura de sus besos, lo amaba,<br/>amaba cada recuerdo.</p><p>-si estoy bien Crym, pero bueno, no me pasó nada, no le digas a mis padres lo que paso ¿de<br/>acuerdo? -</p><p>La joven escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, por lo que se apresuró a despedirse de Crym y bajó<br/>corriendo las escaleras, viendo a su madre, corrió a sus brazos y la abrazó, la extrañaba mucho,<br/>nadie que le brindara el apoyo como ella, o eso creía, levantó la vista observando la mirada<br/>extraña de su madre, además de las bolsas bajo los mismos que indicaban las e incesantes horas<br/>de llanto.</p><p>- ¿madre ocurrió algo malo mientras no estuve? -</p><p>Los ojos de Lilith no mentían, el dolor y la tristeza se asomaba en ellos, el dolor y la tristeza de una<br/>madre que perdería a su hija por obra y gracia de su asqueroso esposo.</p><p>-cielo, mi niña lo mejor es que tomes asiento, tengo que hablar contigo, hay cosas que yo y tu<br/>padre te hemos ocultado desde que eras una niña. –</p><p> </p><p>Dijo llevándose a Charlie a la sala, haciéndola sentarse en uno de los sillones, Lilith se sentó frente<br/>a ella, no sabía por dónde empezar.</p><p>-cielo, tu padre tiene un segundo trabajo, él es jefe de la mafia aquí en Nueva Orleans, yo solo soy<br/>su adorno o accesorio, bueno como sabes tu padre, tiene una gran empresa de manzanas justo en<br/>esta región y a nivel nacional también, por lo que no puede permitir que su imagen se vea<br/>manchada, hace unos años atrás, un chico apareció y comenzó a hacerse cargo de esas molestias<br/>de tu padre, generalmente comía a sus víctimas como pago o incluso solo dinero, pero esta vez, tu<br/>padre solicito la cabeza de tres políticos, y por ello pidió un pago excesivo por su gran labor-<br/>Charlie la miraba atentamente, se había sorprendido ante la mención de que su padre gobernaba<br/>la mafia, era más peligroso de lo que parecía entonces.</p><p>-querida, yo intente de hacer a tu padre razonar el cambio que ese tipo estaba solicitando, más al<br/>saber que quería comerte-</p><p>A Charlie se le erizó la piel, ella entendió que era en el doble sentido.</p><p>-es normal, es un hombre-</p><p>Se ruborizó levemente y su madre la miro con cara de póker.</p><p>-no, en ese sentido Charlotte-</p><p>Su cara mostró veredero horro ante la acotación de su madre, un hombre que la veía como un<br/>ingrediente y no como mujer, eso era enfermizo.</p><p>-a ¿qué te refieres, emm solicito dinero, la casa, mi ropa, o algo de mí? –</p><p>La mirada cargada de tristeza de su madre le confirmo su temor.</p><p>-intente de detener a tu padre, pero me alejo, él te vendió a cambio de la cabeza de esos políticos,<br/>tenemos tres meses para que lo asimiles-</p><p>Esa última oración la hizo explotar en ira, no contra su madre, sino contra su padre.</p><p>-asimilar ¿Qué? Que mi padre es jefe de la mafia, que nunca me amó o que me vendió a un<br/>psicópata que planea comerme, como si fuese un asqueroso ingrediente excepcional de cocina, o<br/>que para mi padre solo soy una carga a la que le sacó provecho-</p><p>Estaba decepcionada, molesta, y triste ya que por lo que veía jamás estaría cerca de Alastor,<br/>estarían separados, deseaba desaparecer en ese instante, varios pensamientos se acumularon,<br/>como las lágrimas que ahora, luchaban por salir, observo las llaves del apartamento del locutor,<br/>necesitaba un escape y ahora lo tenía, salió corriendo de su casa con rumbo al apartamento de su<br/>querido locutor.</p><p>Alastor se encontraba algo agotado, lo que deseaba era llegar a su casa a descansar, el día anterior<br/>no pudo dormir de la euforia que le provocaba el asesinar a una persona, el sentirse poderoso e<br/>inquebrantable, era algo sin explicaciones y tan placentero, aún más que el sexo, nunca cambiaría<br/>el sonido de la piel desgarrándose, o los gritos ahogados de sus víctimas, eran música para sus<br/>oídos, un extravagante placer culposo, el aroma a metal que poseía la sangre y el amargo de la<br/>carne aun cuando estuviese cruda era un completo deleite para su paladar.</p><p>El revivir una y otra vez esos recuerdos le llenaba de vida, de gusto y gozo, era una exquisitez de<br/>arte que solo él podría disfrutar una magnífica obra de arte para sus propios ojos, llego a su casa,<br/>escuchando sollozos, no podía ser que alguien se atreviese a usurpar su hogar o a robar sus<br/>pertenecías, se acercó sigilosamente, pidiendo a su sombra que movilizara hasta el poseedor de<br/>aquellos sollozos, dándose cuenta gracias a su sombra que era Charlie, nuevamente llorando ante<br/>él.</p><p>-vaya que sorpresa encontrarme con esta princesa, solo que no sonríe, ¿no querrás estar desnuda<br/>frente a mi o sí? -</p><p>La chica lo volteo a ver, sabiendo que se refería a su dicho preferido “no estas completamente<br/>vestido sin una sonrisa.</p><p>-no, es solo que me acaban de dar la peor noticia de mi vida, fui vendida por mi padre-</p><p>Alastor fingió sorpresa, él ya lo sabía el mismo era el comprador, pero no se lo haría saber hasta<br/>qué llegare el momento de hacerlo, la chica se secó las lágrimas.</p><p>-Al, porque no me tomas ahora, yo no quiero que ese hombre sea el primero quiero que seas tú-<br/>Alastor estaba algo cansado de ese tema, él no tendría aquello como una prioridad, así que como<br/>muchas otras veces le negó la acción.</p><p>-no querida, eso debe ser especial, no quiero que sea por despecho o temor, no me quiero sentir<br/>como un aprovechado, lo siento, pero no.-</p><p>La chica lloraba amargamente, tenía tres meses para no morir virgen y Alastor se reusaba como<br/>siempre, obviamente no podría quedarse allí, no podía arriesgar a que su padre le hiciere daño a<br/>su querido locutor solo por encubrirla, no huiría, su padre siempre la encontraría, aunque le<br/>mataba la curiosidad por el tipo que la había comprado, ¿Quién adquiere algo sin siquiera<br/>verificarlo, revisarlo o demás?</p><p>Paso la tarde con Alastor nuevamente entre sus brazos, siendo consolada por él, pasado el tiempo<br/>ambos quedaron dormidos en el sofá, el joven fue el primero despertar, tomó a la joven entre sus<br/>brazos teletransportandose a la alcoba de la joven, depositó a la misma con sumo cuidado sobre la<br/>cama, dejándole un suave beso en los labios, luego tomo su forma demoniaca llegando al burdel<br/>principal para las reuniones de la mafia.</p><p>-querido Radio D ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -</p><p>Menciono Lucifer, Alastor lanzó la cabeza de Richard Lawless hacia los pies del rey manzana.</p><p>-primera parte del trato, el que sigue en la lista es Ramón Pixie, cuando traiga a la cabeza de<br/>Ramón requeriré que me presentes la mercancía que voy a adquirir Lucifer-</p><p>Dijo Alastor quería que Charlie supiese que él sería su comprador y dueño, no tendría que temer<br/>que le hiciese algo incorrecto, él no era de esa manera, él quería que fuese algo reciproco y<br/>perfecto, no por temor, no por miedo y sin la sensación de que sea algo incorrecto, algo que sea<br/>posible sin temores ni arrepentimientos.</p><p>-perfecto Radio D, traeré a Charlie ante usted en el momento en el que me traiga a Ramón,<br/>recuerda que el último será Carlos Phillip-</p><p>Dijo Lucifer, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes el venderle a su hija?, un nuevo misterio sobre nueva<br/>Orleans, la desaparición de Richard Lawless y su esposa, los reportes indicaban que no sabían<br/>quién era el sujeto el cual se desvaneció junto con las pistas, sus características sobre humanas<br/>solo llenaban de terror y miedo al pueblo, nadie quería toparse con “el wendingo”.</p><p>Alastor por su parte no estaba conforme con su nombre otorgado, Radio Demon se había<br/>autodenominado él mismo, pero que se podía esperar de periodistas como Tom Trench o Kattie<br/>Kiljoy.</p><p>-novatos-</p><p>Mencionaba el pelicastaño, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. SEGUNDO BLANCO: Ramón Pixie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasado un mes y medio desde la aparición del Radio Demon en su burdel, la rubia dueña de aquel<br/>lugar se encontraba sopesando la posibilidad de que la pequeña Charlotte desapareciere, igual el<br/>demonio de cabellos rojos no debía saberlo, suponiendo que el demonio no tenía como saber si la<br/>mujer se encontraba o no en peligro, ¿Qué pasaría si acaso Charlie dejase por lo menos de tener<br/>su castidad?</p><p>-estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones-</p><p>Se dijo así misma terminando de maquillarse, su acto se efectuaría en tan solo uno minutos.</p><p>-querida Mimzy ¿Cómo va tu intento inerte de conquista?-</p><p>Decía una hermosa morena de coletas, parecida a una chica anime.</p><p>-Velvet, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer con Vox y Valentino? -</p><p>La chica sonríe con sorna, amaba molestar a Mimzy</p><p>-Sería completamente sencillo conquistar a un simple locutor sin gracia como él, mejor intenta con<br/>el Radio Demon, ese tipo es galante además no olvidemos el miedo que infunde, el poder los hace<br/>ver más atractivos-</p><p>Velvet es una chica morena, muy atraída por la moda pop, es morena, alta, delgada y<br/>generalmente se ata el cabello con dos coletas lo que le da una apariencia muy juvenil, ella es una<br/>influyente potencial del burdel ante Vox y Valentino, grandes jefes del mundo de la mafia, los<br/>cuales son Aliados del manzana, la dulce Velvet es amante del joven vox y también de lucifer,<br/>considera al Radio Demon como “un bocado digno de probar”, a sabiendas de que a este nunca se<br/>le notó un apetito sexual o por lo menos parecía que era así, hasta que solicito a una joven como<br/>paga.</p><p>- ¿Qué se puede esperar de una mujerzuela barata? -</p><p>Dijo Mimzy mientras arreglaba sus cabellos.</p><p>-chicas, chicas, dejen de pelear las dos son muy bonitas, pero no más que yo claro-</p><p>Decía Angel Dust cortando la conversación tóxica de ambas.</p><p>-además Mimzy te recuerdo tu eres dueña de este lugar en efecto, pero no eres nada sin nosotras<br/>¿dime si me equivoco Velvet? -</p><p>Dice mientras alistaba su vestuario de la noche, Angel cuando se maquillaba y se arreglaba era<br/>completamente una diva, cualquiera hubiese creído que era una dama.</p><p>-no para nada Angie, pero ya sabes que doña amargada, no se sentirá mejor hasta que el locutor<br/>de pacotilla le ponga atención-</p><p>Angel se queda observando a Mimzy la cual estaba más enfadada.</p><p>-creo que ese barco ya zarpó, no soy muy bueno para hablar de Al a sus espaldas, pero creo sin<br/>temor a equivocarme que le gustan las menores, bueno una muñequita en especial, he notado<br/>que frecuenta mucho la casa del rarito, además que muchas veces se escuchan risas dentro y no<br/>cualquier risa, sino una de una novia complacida por un hombre. -</p><p>Termino por decir mientras Mimzy se quedaba en silencio, Alastor siempre le negaba el ingreso a<br/>su casa y según lo que decía Angel ella si podía hacerlo, no le parecía justo ni correcto, ella siempre<br/>intento acercarse a Alastor, lo conoce más que ella.</p><p>-yo que tú me comienzo a apresurar no vaya a ser que se lo estrenen antes que tú-</p><p>Dijo Velvet yéndose a atender a sus clientes junto con Angel, debía admitir que la mayoría de<br/>hombre en ese establecimiento se conformaban con cualquier mujer, a excepción de loa antes<br/>mencionados, sería una exquisita adquisición la rubia, hablaría con el demonio Radio para hacerla<br/>entrar en el negocio, para suerte suya él estaba allí, un día tranquilo en el que solo pedía un<br/>whisky y una vista excelente del disturbio entre hombre solo por una dama.</p><p>-Radio Demon, un placer tenerlo esta noche en el burdel, solo quería proponerle un negocio-</p><p>Dijo la chica robusta observando al pelirrojo, este sin siquiera prestarle atención.</p><p>-no me interesa-</p><p>Respondió tajante como era de esperarse.</p><p>-la joven que usted solicitó como pago es muy hermosa, sería una buena inversión para sus<br/>finanzas, hacerla trabajar para mí-</p><p>Alastor posó sus ojos sobre Mimzy, aunque sus expresiones solían ser indescifrables, esta vez sus<br/>ojos rojos brillaban con la intensidad de su furia en ese momento.</p><p>-no me interesa, la joven no ha llegado aún a mis manos, por lo que no he decidido qué hacer con<br/>ella, pero denigrarla de esa manera no sería parte de ello, si es hermosa como usted dice, sería<br/>una lástima dejar que cualquiera la disfrutase ¿no?, por su bien y por el bien de su creciente<br/>negocio, no vuelva a realizarme una propuesta como esa-</p><p>Dijo levantándose del asiento notando el cañón de un arma calibre 46 amenazando con disparar<br/>hacia su cabeza, una sonrisa verdaderamente oscura se mostró en su rostro.</p><p>-que coincidencia-</p><p>Dijo desapareciendo del lado de Mimzy, reapareciendo detrás del gatillero.</p><p>-hermosa arma en efecto, su detonación sería fuerte, el espectáculo que hubiesen dado mis sesos<br/>sobre la barra, hubiere sido pulcro y hermoso, pero me temo que tu miedo hacia mi te ha<br/>delatado, supongo escuchaste que serías el siguiente blanco, no pensé que serías tan estúpido de<br/>llegar hasta mí. -</p><p>Tomo el arma con sus manos colocándola bajo la quijada del intruso, que atentaba contra la vida y<br/>seguridad del pelirrojo.</p><p>-Ramón Pixie, político y cantante de rap durante las noches, ummmm bueno supongo que no eras<br/>muy brillante, buenas noches, salúdame a Richard en el infierno, gracias por acercarme a mi<br/>premio-</p><p>Dijo detonando el arma, provocado que los sesos de aquel hombre mancharan a parte de los<br/>invitados y el techo, tomó al occiso del cuello de la camisa arrastrándolo a los pies de Lucifer.</p><p>-toma este estropajo, no pensé que tuviese sesos, no todo el tiempo ves a un idiota tentar su<br/>suerte, quiero ver a mi “mercancía” la próxima semana, quiero que esté completamente<br/>preparada, como haces cuando vendes tus esclavas-</p><p>Dijo ya que no quería levantar sospecha, no quería extrañamente comerla Alastor y el Demonio<br/>Radio estaban interesados de manera romántica, estaban enamorados de la misma chica.<br/>Pasó la noche, al siguiente día luego de su jornada de trabajo Alastor le pidió a Charlie que llegase<br/>a su apartamento, lo primero que tenía en mente era darle un obsequio, pensando que eso le<br/>levantaría el ánimo, además que debía aprovecharle antes de que su teatro se cayese y la chica<br/>llegaré a odiarlo, una semana, solo una semana faltaba para escuchar reproches en vez de<br/>palabras dulces, en ver labios fruncidos en vez de una hermosa sonrisa, cuando esta llegó al lugar<br/>del castaño, al cerrar la puerta, se lanzó a los brazos de ella, otorgándole un suave beso en sus<br/>labios, de una manera dulce, mostrándose completamente enamorado.</p><p>- ¿Qué fue eso tanto me has extrañado? –</p><p>Dijo sonriendo mientras se separaba de los labios de Alastor.</p><p>-nunca me pongo romántico, lo hago ahora y arruinas el momento querida-</p><p>Rio con recato mientras llevó sus manos al rostro de la joven acariciándola suavemente.</p><p>-listo ya me calmo-</p><p>Alastor tomo las manos de la chica llevándola a la cocina, se colocó un delantal, dándole uno a ella<br/>también, el plan de sexo que Charlie se estaba imaginando pronto cayó al ver que Alastor<br/>comenzaba a sacar ingredientes.</p><p>-primero quiero darte un regalo y lo segundo te enseñare a cocinar, el almuerzo de la última vez<br/>era una amenaza biológica-</p><p>Dijo mientras le colocaba un hermoso collar con un rubí en forma de lágrima. La chica lo abrazó<br/>con suma emoción agradeciendo a Alastor por la atención hacia ella, pasaron cocinando el resto<br/>de la tarde, aunque para él por primera vez su cocina quedo echar un desastre gracias al atentado<br/>de Charlotte, cuando se hubo acabado la preparación ambos se dispusieron a cenar, Charlie por su<br/>parte le pidió permiso para quedarse en allí con él, algo que él no le negaría ya que extrañaba<br/>mucho su presencia, en solo un mes se había acostumbrado al calor de ella junto a él, su aroma<br/>era tranquilizante, jamás sabría las noches que pasaba en vela por no poder conciliar el sueño<br/>como lo hacía teniéndola cerca, debía aprovechar su cercanía antes que ella lo odiase por<br/>completo.</p><p>-buenas noches al-</p><p>Dijo ella contra el pecho del chico.</p><p>-buenas noches princesa mía-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. PROPIEDAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya había pasado la semana necesaria para preparar a Charlie, la misma estaba sumamente<br/>molesta, jurando que le patearía la entrepierna al miserable que la compró, aún no superaba el<br/>tener que “prepararse” para verle, quería desaparecer, quería ser lo suficientemente desagradable<br/>para que él desistiese de su compra.</p><p>-imbécil-</p><p>Se dijo así misma intentando de pensar en cómo escapar de aquel día, como era de esperarse, su<br/>padre escoltó a su hija hasta el burdel, completamente en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería<br/>hablar, pronto llegaron Mimzy aún no llegaba ya que todavía era temprano.</p><p>-señoritas, les dejo a mi pequeña hija, vístanla y prepárenla para el enfermo que va a comprarla, y<br/>tu querida, deberías sentirte afortunada, al menos no tendrás que trabajar en este<br/>establecimiento satisfaciendo hombres horribles, solo a un psicópata y tal vez solo sea una única<br/>vez, ya veremos si vives o si te abandona luego en este lugar, como Valentino lo ha hecho con<br/>Angel-</p><p>La chica vio cómo su detestable padre le dejaba en aquel recinto lleno de miradas curiosas hacia<br/>ella.</p><p>-oww en efecto es muy joven-</p><p>Decía Velvet observando su rostro sin ningún maquillaje.</p><p>-niña, ¿pero ¿qué haces aquí? -</p><p>Dijo Angel tomando a Charlie de los hombros.</p><p>-Radio Demon pidió ver la mercancía, solo que al parecer soy yo su mercancía-</p><p>Dijo cabizbaja.</p><p>-oh querida al menos no terminaras desechada en los escombros de este burdel, a mí me compró<br/>valentino cuando cumplí mis 15 años, fue mi primera vez, al principio yo me sentía enamorado de<br/>él, pero, luego entendí su relación conmigo, solo era su desahogo de las noches, cuando se cansó<br/>de mi simplemente me dejo aquí generándole ganancia, no puedo huir de él ya que por desgracia<br/>me alcanzaría a donde fuese-</p><p>Dijo mostrándole una cicatriz no muy profunda.</p><p>-tengo un chip de rastreo-</p><p>Ríe irónico, para luego suspirar con tristeza</p><p>-aquí la mayoría somos muñecas de desecho, como las barbies que dejaron de gustarte porque les<br/>jalaste mucho el cabello y ahora están calvas, o las que rayaste con un permanente y no pudiste<br/>eliminar las marcas, escuché la conversación entre tu comprador y Mimzy, quería que trabajaras<br/>en este feo lugar solo para sacarse el clavo contigo, como, ya sabes, tú le quitaste a Alastor-</p><p>Dijo observando las ojeras bajo los ojos de Charlie, evidenciando lo poco que durmió el día antes<br/>por propia incertidumbre.</p><p>-chicas, lo primero es darle un baño con sales aromáticas, ese tipo es muy quisquilloso y no quiero<br/>quejas de él-</p><p>Dijo Angel por fin separándose de Charlotte.</p><p>-mi nombre es Anthony, pero me gusta más que me llamen por mi nombre artístico Angel Dust. –</p><p>Dijo arreglando observando con detalle el cabello de la rubia, maravillado por lo suave y brillante<br/>que este era, ahora el cabello de Charlie estaba un poco más largo, le llegaba un poco más debajo<br/>de los hombros y se ondeaba perfectamente, dándole un aire adorable a su rostro.</p><p>-pareces un pequeño Ángel, ya veo el interés del Radio Demon sobre ti-</p><p>Angel y algunas de las empleadas del burdel ayudaron a desvestir a Charlie para proceder con el<br/>baño de la joven, cosa que sucedió demasiado rápido, en menos de un parpadeo, la chica ya se<br/>encontraba con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo, frente a una vanidosa, siendo peinada por Angel<br/>Dust.</p><p>-por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre-</p><p>Dijo el rubio observando a Charlie con suma atención.</p><p>-mi nombre es Charlotte Magne. -</p><p>Respondió la joven observando como el rubio le hacía un penado sencillo, pero que la hacía lucir<br/>bastante atractiva, un maquillaje recatado sin ser ostentoso, el olor dulce en su piel no era de su<br/>agrado, adoraba el olor a canela que Alastor impregnaba en su piel, suspiró pensando en que no<br/>volvería a verlo, la joven fue vestida con un hermoso vestido color palo rosa, bastante elegante,<br/>bastante decente que se apegaba levemente a sus curvas naturales, haciéndola ver<br/>maravillosamente hermosa.</p><p>-listo, hasta yo estoy orgulloso de mi trabajo, no todo el tiempo logras crear una muñeca con un<br/>vestido sencillo y poco maquillaje. –</p><p>En el momento que la joven se veía al espejo llegaba Mimzy con una sonrisa burlista en sus labios.</p><p>-la elegancia no te queda querida, eso va más con personas de mi altura, después de todo tu padre<br/>hizo bien al venderte, al final ganaré yo ya que cuando Alastor sepa que ya no eres libre, dejará<br/>que yo le consuele ya que jamás podrás volver a verlo y tú por seguridad de la vida de él no<br/>volverás a verlo-</p><p>Sonreía más ampliamente ante lo último.</p><p>-lamento decirte Mimzy que por más que te bese un príncipe, seguirás siendo un sapo, ¿sabes por<br/>qué?, pues bien, no estaré más con Al, no me acercaré a él por su seguridad, pero tu querida no<br/>podrías reemplazar mi lugar, si no te quiso antes de que me conociese ¿Qué te hace pensar que te<br/>querrá ahora que yo ya no esté-</p><p>Dijo sumamente seria mientras cruzaba los brazos, se notaba como la rubia había heredado<br/>ciertos rasgos de su madre, cuando al fin llegó la noche, el Radio Demon se hizo presente en aquel<br/>local, quedándose sentado, expectante de las reacciones que su espectáculo traería esa misma<br/>noche, la joven se hizo presente frente a todos los espectadores de la zona VIP del burdel, la<br/>mirada hambrienta de vox y Valentino sobre ella era evidente.</p><p>- ¿y bien? ¿complacido con tu mercancía Radio D? –</p><p>Su mirada color rubí brillaba con fuerte intensidad, era obvio que estaba complacido con la vista,<br/>no tocaron mucho de aquella belleza natural que la joven poseía, lo que no le gustaba esa<br/>fragancia dulce, lo mareaba.</p><p>-en efecto estimado manzanas, ella es un encanto-</p><p>La voz, esa voz, ella se había decidido a no levantar la mirada, no quería ver a su comprador a los<br/>ojos, pero al escuchar su voz, decidió levantar la vista, en sus ojos el terror y la sorpresa se hacía<br/>evidentes, Alastor, su Alastor era su comprador, el mismo lo sabía cuándo le contó que sería<br/>vendida, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, así como el ceño de la joven comenzaba a fruncirse, se<br/>sentía atrapada, traicionada, no sabía ¿Cuál de los dos era peor si Al o su padre?, aprovecho la leve<br/>y acechante cercanía de Alastor hacia ella, dejándose llevar por la emoción levanto su mano,<br/>impactándola sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo, sorprendiéndolo en el momento, ella se dio la media<br/>vuelta marchándose hacia donde minutos antes estaba siendo preparada.</p><p>-vaya, la chica tiene un fuerte carácter por lo que veo-</p><p>Lucifer temía que el demonio radio no quisiese terminar el trabajo después de la acción de su hija,<br/>ya que Carlos Phillip era quién más amena representaba para él.</p><p>-bien, si me disculpan, debo ablandar la carne de mi cena. -</p><p>Dijo yendo tras de Charlotte, encontrándola llorando, como ya era costumbre.</p><p>-vienes a mofarte cierto?, lo sabía, sabías quién era mi comprador, era nada más y nada menos<br/>que tú, miserable escoria, te odio-</p><p>Alastor no se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica.</p><p>-tengo mis razones para haberlo hecho Charlotte, solo que no los diré aquí, ni ahora, tienes<br/>derecho a saberlo, pero este no es el lugar indicado, prometo que cuando estemos solos te diré<br/>toda la verdad sobre este acontecimiento, por ahora puede pensar de mi como desee, no quiero<br/>pelear contigo querida-</p><p>Dijo acechándola nuevamente, levanto el mentón de la joven depositando un beso sobre aquellos<br/>labios.</p><p>-debo terminar hoy mi trabajo para que podamos dialogar tranquilamente, à plus tard mon<br/>amour-</p><p>Dije dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, solo para marcharse de allí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ÚLTIMO BLANCO: Carlos Phillip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor salió de aquel lugar, esperando que la casualidad lo trajese frente a aquel ultimo blanco,<br/>sin darse cuenta que, al dejar desprotegida a Charlie, ese blanco crearía la oportunidad de<br/>rendirse, la joven aun seguí llorando amargamente, su vida había sido toda una farsa, y ahora que<br/>pensaba que todo comenzaba a cambiar, se da cuenta que su comprador era el locutor, el<br/>demonio Radio, el asesino caníbal de nueva Orleans, temía por su vida claro estaba, este nuevo<br/>panorama de él era completamente distinto, sintió un brazo rodear su cuello y algo duro y<br/>bastante frio reposar a su costado, viendo en el reflejo del espejo a un tipo bastante sombrío.</p><p>-un gusto señorita Charlotte, mi nombre es Carlos, usted va ir conmigo ya que su querido dueño,<br/>Radio Demon quiere mi cabeza, pero no me hará daño mientras su trofeo este conmigo-</p><p>Dijo el extraño hombre aspirando el aroma del perfume de Charlotte directamente desde su níveo<br/>cuello.</p><p>-tiene un gusto exquisito, supo elegir-</p><p>Dijo mientras Charlie comenzaba a enfadarse.</p><p>-bien si vas a matarme hazlo rápido, yo no voy a ayudarte en nada, prefiero morir en cena que<br/>estar viva y en manos de un enfermo como usted-</p><p>Dijo molesta majando el empeine del pie del tipo con el tacón, luego leda un golpe con el codo en<br/>la nariz, al intentar de huir, está la toma de cabello, luego le golpea con la empuñadura, dejándola<br/>en inconsciente en el suelo, mientras le herida fresca comenzaba a sangrar.</p><p>-bien muñequita, si no coperas despierta lo harás inconsciente-</p><p>En el momento en que Carlos se acercó a Charlie, fue recibido por una patada en la cara.</p><p>-no, no, no puedo permitir que salgas vivo de aquí, menos después de haber puesto tus sucias<br/>manos sobre mi hermosa adquisición, ¿hermosa cierto? -</p><p>Dijo alejándolo de la chica lo suficiente, Carlos por temor accionó el arma, la bala rozo la mejilla del<br/>pelirrojo provocando un rasguño que comenzó a sangrar.</p><p>-oww que calamidad mi estimado muy mala puntería mi amigo-</p><p>La interferencia sonaba fuertemente en la habitación mientras veía explotar la cabeza de Carlos<br/>Phillip, haciendo a Alastor reír mientras el cuerpo decapitado de su víctima caía lentamente, luego<br/>fue por Lucifer para dejarlo frente a tan mórbida escena.</p><p>-he cumplido con mi trato, la dama irá conmigo en este mismo instante, mañana iré por sus cosas-</p><p>Dijo el pelirrojo tomando a la rubia inconsciente entre sus brazos, escuchando como ahora<br/>desenfundaba el arma el rey manzana.</p><p>-no quiero gato por liebre, no desconfío de ti, pero ¿cómo sé si es Carlos? -</p><p>Dijo el rubio bajito apuntando a Alastor quien se encontraba de espaldas.</p><p>-los tatuajes y las marcas, eso sirve para identificar un cuerpo-</p><p>En efecto Lucifer revisó dándose cuenta de que el pelirrojo cumplió con su trabajo.</p><p>-bien, limpia las pruebas y podrás irte-</p><p>De un chasquido, Alastor desapareció todo como si nunca hubiese un muerto en la escena.</p><p>-listo, puedes estar tranquilo Lucil yo no quiero nada más de ti que lo que ya te he quitado de entre<br/>las manos-</p><p>Dijo desapareciendo como de costumbre sin dejar rastros, el rasguño provocado por la bala ya<br/>había desaparecido, dejo a la rubia sobre la cama de aquel lugar.</p><p>-lo siento, no pensé que la casualidad lo acercara tanto a ti-</p><p>Dijo sin esperar recibir respuesta después de todo la chica seguía inconsciente, mientras el<br/>comenzaba a curar la pequeña herida que Charlie tenía en la cabeza, el olor dulce y embriagador<br/>de su sangre, opacaba por mucho el horrible perfume que las damas del burdel le habían puesto.</p><p>-prefiero por mucho el perfume suave que siempre te colocas, los aromas dulces y fuertes no son<br/>lo mío, si les doy el punto a favor que supieron hacer relucir la belleza propia que tienes, por un<br/>segundo temí que tu padre se arrepintiese de su decisión-</p><p>Seguía con lo suyo, sorprendiéndose al escuchar la respuesta.</p><p>-mi padre no tiene perdón por lo que ha hecho y tú tampoco, por ofrecer el trato y por<br/>comprarme, solo eso soy para ustedes ¿no?, un asqueroso juguete con él que te vas a cansar y<br/>luego terminare entre los escombros, o peor aún, mantendrás como una muñeca en su caja, me<br/>mantendrás encerrada, suplicando incansablemente tu afecto y posiblemente te revuelques con<br/>Mimzy-</p><p>Alastor estaba en shock esperaba una respuesta agresiva pero no tan exhaustiva, menos llena de<br/>acusaciones y reproches de la chica.</p><p>-Charlie por favor-</p><p>Charlie se levantó hasta la puerta y la abrió mostrándole la salida al pelirrojo.</p><p>-por favor nada Alastor, supongo que podré quedarme aquí cierto, ahora quiero que te largues no<br/>quiero verte ni saber de ti, yo decidiré cuando volveré a verte porque por más que lo intente no<br/>puedo odiarte, aunque con todas mis fuerzas desearía poder a hacerlo-</p><p>Dijo mostrándole a Alastor, una mirada seria y un ceño fruncido algo que él ya esperaba ver en<br/>ella, obviamente no esperaría una felicitación de parte de ella, menos por comprarla o lo que<br/>fuese, por ahora no podía ni defenderse.</p><p>-bien, me iré, mañana traeré tus cosas a este lugar, no eres mi prisionera ni mucho menos, te lo<br/>dije antes y lo repito ahora, tengo mis motivos para realizar las cosas y te lo diré, pero será mejor<br/>decirlo cuando te calmes un poco, esperaba si quedarme hoy contigo, pero veo tienes otros planes<br/>ahora en mente. -</p><p>Dijo saliendo del apartamento que ahora le pertenecía a Charlotte.</p><p>-y en efecto, puedes quedarte aquí, este apartamento es todo tuyo. -</p><p>Dijo dejándole las llaves en las manos.</p><p>-buenas noches mi querida princesa-</p><p>Luego de esto a pesar de la negativa de Charlie y sus intentos fallidos de rechazarle, Alastor acerco<br/>a Charlotte por la cintura, volviendo a besarla por segunda vez en la noche, recibiendo una<br/>segunda cachetada.</p><p>-buenas noches, vil demonio-</p><p>Dijo cerrando la puerta en la cara de Alastor, el mismo reía ante la reacción de Charlie, ambos<br/>sabían de que por más que ella lo negara, aun lo amaría así la comprase 20 veces más, la misma<br/>suponía que algo estaba muy mal por ella, al sentirse a salvo entre las garras de aquel lunático.</p><p>-y no dejaré que me comas-</p><p>Dijo del otro lado haciendo que el pelirrojo jugase con las palabras dichas por la chica.</p><p>-pensé que, si querías que te comiera cariño, ahora sí estoy confundido-</p><p>La joven bufó molesta era obvio que estaba jugando con el enojo de ella hacia su persona.</p><p>-tu sabes que me refiero a la otra forma-</p><p>El mismo ahora no podía parar de reír justamente eso era lo que le encantaba de Charlotte lo<br/>inocente e ignorante que se tornaba en algunas ocasiones.</p><p>-entonces ¿me dejarías comerte en la otra forma? -</p><p>El rostro de Charlotte estaba completamente rojo ante la insinuación de Alastor, lo amaba, pero a<br/>veces era lo suficientemente irritante.</p><p>-si, por amor a mi padre que sí, pero sé que no te atreverías sabes ¿Por qué? Porque tienes miedo<br/>a caer en mi embrujo-</p><p>Las risas de Alastor cesaron, se apoyó contra la puerta.</p><p>-no, querida yo ya he caído en tu embrujo, no necesito tocarte para saberlo, pero la conversación<br/>ya me está poniendo algo incómodo, buenas noches Ma belle, nos vemos, sueña conmigo, que si<br/>te vuelvo a atrapar no te dejaré escapar, no es una amenaza es una promesa Charlie, la próxima<br/>vez no dejaré que duermas. -</p><p>Dijo desapareciendo del lugar, Charlie abrió para confirmarlo, ¿lo deseaba?, sí, ¿lo amaba? Sí, pero<br/>aun así se sentía traicionada, quería saber la razón detrás de su actuar, ¿Por qué hacerle eso sí solo<br/>deseaba jugar con ella?</p><p>-eres un miserable afortunado, no puedo enojarme por tanto tiempo contigo, pero quiero saber<br/>que lo sientes y que es lo que sientes por mí. -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ES UN CLARO TE AMO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La dama despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Alastor se había preocupado en sanar su<br/>herida, vio como en sus cabellos rubios se encontraban limpios de rastros de sangre, él la cuidaba<br/>de una manera minuciosa y extraña.</p><p>- ¿será que si me quiera de cena? -</p><p>Pronto su corto monologo fue interrumpido al ver a Alastor y algunos otros en la puerta.</p><p>-las cosas y ustedes pueden entrar, pero me temo que este señor de aquí, se queda afuera-</p><p>Dijo Charlie de manera seria, más que todo para hacerle entender al pelirrojo que aún estaba<br/>molesta.</p><p>- ¿no quieres hablar? -</p><p>Dijo Alastor, Charlie contoneo su cuerpo de manera graciosa y comenzó a imitarlo a él.</p><p>-tengo mis razones para hacerlo, tienes derecho a saberlas, pero no las diré, no aquí y no ahora, si<br/>me disculpas tengo cosas que atender à plus tard mon amour-</p><p>Dijo cerrando la puerta en la cara del demonio mitad ciervo, el mismo solo bufó molesto.</p><p>-por cierto, yo no me contoneo querida-</p><p>Pasaron las horas mientras el chico pelirrojo esperaba en las afueras de aquel apartamento, dando<br/>la espalda a la puerta, con su gabardina en el brazo, la cual había dejado de cubrirlo en el<br/>momento que sintió calor, Charlie abrió la puerta encontrándose con la imagen del joven de<br/>espaldas, notó tranquilamente, que tenía una hermosa colita de ciervo en esa apariencia, por lo<br/>que decidió tocarla, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda del joven.</p><p>-vaya, no sabía que en esta forma tendías una adorable colita de ciervo, por el color parece de<br/>algodón de azúcar-</p><p>Dice Charlie, riéndose suavemente, mientras Alastor la veía con cara de pocos amigos.</p><p>-bien, quiero oír tus razones soy toda tuya por unos segundos-</p><p>Dijo ofreciéndole al demonio ciervo pasar a su casa.</p><p>-no creo que tengas nada bueno que decir, pero, no pierdo nada con escuchar.-</p><p>Dijo sentándose ambos uno frente al otro.</p><p>-bien, lo hice porque tu padre podría haber recibido la misma propuesta de otra persona, o incluso<br/>el día que aquellos tipos te atacaron, si los mismo hubieren solicitado un pago por el rescate, ¿tú<br/>crees que tu padre les hubiese dado el dinero?, solo lo hice para protegerte, ahora no se acercarán<br/>a ti a menos que sean estúpidos-</p><p>Charlie lo miro molesta nuevamente.</p><p>-te doy una oportunidad y solo logras enfadarme más, gracias por recordarme que mi padre no me<br/>quiere-</p><p>Dijo conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.</p><p>-lo siento, no soy muy bueno dando explicaciones, ni mucho menos con esto de hablar con la<br/>verdad-</p><p>Dijo, la rubia noto con las orejas del ciervo de Alastor se bajaban levemente.</p><p>- ¿y por eso me mentiste, me ocultaste todo, incluso que eras un asesino y un caníbal? ¿Qué<br/>ofreciste un asqueroso trato a mi padre para comprarme y retenerme?, por un segundo pensé que<br/>sabía lo peor de ti Alastor, pero realmente ahora lo sé, por eso no me tomaste aquella noche, ya<br/>tenías premeditado comprarme, para atarme a ti, para esclavizarme o qué se yo ¿comerme?, y yo<br/>que pensé que me querías, que tu… olvídalo, olvídame, no quiero nada contigo, ni de ti, vete no<br/>quiero verte, es mejor me largo yo este lugar es tuyo-</p><p>Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie, fue detenida por Alastor.</p><p>-no te cierres, déjame defenderme, solo para que lo sepas, no lo tenía premeditado, tampoco<br/>conocerte, tampoco quiero algo más de tu padre, él no es parte de mi venganza, cariño, lo decidí<br/>el día que te lleve de vuelta a tu casa, ver que tu padre no se preocupó por ti si no por el dinero<br/>que podían pedir por tu rescate fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta que estabas en malas manos,<br/>debía moverme rápido, ya que bueno eres hermosa y vale la pena cuidarte y sé que mentí, pero lo<br/>hice por protegerte y porque temía que tuvieres miedo de mí, sé que oculte cosas, pero temía que<br/>me odiaras o incluso que me dejaras solo, Charlotte como te demuestro que mis acciones tienen<br/>un sentido distinto, mi intención no es mantenerte presa, por eso te di las llaves, quiero que seas<br/>libre pero que estés segura-</p><p>Charlie le miró de vuelta haciéndole frente.</p><p>-me quieres controlar entonces, sé quién eres Alastor y puedo venderte a la mafia y a los medios<br/>con la información que tengo-</p><p>Dijo en un intento de presionarlo.</p><p>-hazlo si lo deseas, yo no temo nada ahora Charlie, soy todo tuyo, hazlo que quieras de mi<br/>Charlotte, pero no me odies, tu indiferencia es la única que me dolería en el alma, Charlie yo,<br/>demonios Charlie yo te amo-</p><p>Dijo haciendo que la joven quedase en shock, peor aún, su corazón comenzó a latir con más<br/>fuerza, lo volteó a ver, ¿había escuchado bien?</p><p>-que dijiste-</p><p>Dijo acercándose a él, pronto Alastor pensó en frío lo que había dicho por impulso.</p><p>-yo, yo, no dije nada me voy-</p><p>Dijo dándose la vuelta, pero la chica no lo dejo alejarse.</p><p>-no, me vas a repetir lo que acababas de decir, lo último por lo menos-</p><p>El rostro de Alastor, pronto se volvió más rojo que su propio cabello, se había dado cuenta que lo<br/>había confesado, que la amaba, amaba a Charlotte.</p><p>-te amo-</p><p>Dijo por fin haciendo que los ojos de Charlie se iluminaran de la emoción, era correspondida por<br/>su amor platónico.</p><p>-yo también te amo Alastor, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías-</p><p>Dijo acercándose a su amado pelirrojo, tomándole de las mejillas, para luego plantar un dulce beso<br/>en los labios de este, el mismo sonrió complacido contra los labios de la joven, para por ultimo<br/>separarse de ella.</p><p>-entonces ¿estoy perdonado? -</p><p>Charlie rio triunfal, si lo amaba, pero aún no lo perdonaba.</p><p>-un te amo no es igual a un te perdono cielo, pero te puedo perdonar, si me das algo que<br/>prometiste ayer, ¿recuerdas? –</p><p>Dijo la joven desabrochando aquel moño que siempre portaba en el cuello.</p><p>-Charlie, aún tengo miedo, no sé cómo reaccionar, no sé cómo voy reaccionar, no vengo<br/>preparado tampoco-</p><p>Dijo comenzando a quedarse sin excusas.</p><p>-puedes dejarlo salir fuera cuando sientas que algo viene, además que más malo que comprarme,<br/>si me quieres ver en fada sería que me tengas de adorno solo de vista, pero no para tocar-</p><p>Generalmente no le agradaba el tema, le causaba repulsión, pero ahora, tenía miedo de cómo iba<br/>a reaccionar ¿estaría bien para ella? ¿sería suficiente? ¿Cómo se iniciaba el acto? Preguntas que<br/>jamás en su vida habían llegado a su mente como en exactamente ese momento, no sabía que<br/>responder o que hacer.</p><p>-ch C Charlie, yo, yo, no sé qué haces, n n nunca había tenido, bueno esto, he leído y demás, pero<br/>no sé cómo actuar ahora, es decir si se, pero me da pena-</p><p>Dijo intentando de alejarse de Charlie, la misma comprendió que Alastor toda su vida se había<br/>alejado del sexo hasta que bueno ella llego.</p><p>-bueno esperaremos a que te sientas listo, ¿alguna vez has visto alguna película para adultos? -</p><p>Alastor parecía pensarlo.</p><p>-emmm ¿las de terror funcionan? -</p><p>Charlie se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, era tremendamente sexy y ladino, pero eso lo<br/>mataba por completo su falta de libido.</p><p>-tenemos trabajo que hacer entonces-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. INICIATIVA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de pasar la tarde quitándole el trauma a Alastor, no había ni llegado a lo más interesante<br/>de la “película” que estaban viendo cuando Alastor decidió voltear al lado contrario, vomitando las<br/>palomitas que acababa de ingerir, Charlie imploraba por paciencia, le era muy difícil asimilar que<br/>Alastor le causaba repulsión el acto, tal vez por lo que le había pasado cuando niño, o<br/>simplemente había nacido así, no lo sabía, tomó la genial idea de ponerlo a ver bambi, termino<br/>peor, así que terminaron viendo It, claro por alguna razón el pelirrojo se sentía identificado con el<br/>payaso, ahorita se encontraban ambos tumbados en el sofá, Charlie había tenido la genial idea de<br/>dejar que Alastor se colocara entre los brazos de ella, su cabeza estaba reposando entre los senos<br/>de la joven, el mismo había retomado su apariencia de humano, él se había quedado dormido,<br/>mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.</p><p>-como le hago para que puedas complacerme y disfrutarlo, ¿Por qué no eres un hombre normal? –</p><p>Charlie sabía que tenía que tomar la iniciativa, sabía que cuando menos tenía un instinto propio,<br/>ya que ella lo había sentido más de una vez, pero generalmente ha sido en momentos de emoción<br/>plena, que mejor que la adrenalina de ser descubiertos, tendría que pensar como haría para salir<br/>con él, así fuese en su apariencia demoniaca, lo único que la hacía pensarlo bastante eran las<br/>grandes garras y afilados dientes.</p><p>-Al, cariño, ¿Qué tal si vamos a un restaurante a comer? -</p><p>Alastor ya sabía por dónde iba.</p><p>-umm no, quedémonos aquí quiero dormir otro poco más-</p><p>Dijo aferrándose a la chica abrazándola por la cintura.</p><p>-oye ¿qué clase de almohada crees que soy? -</p><p>El castaño sonrió y se incorporó aprisionando a la joven entre sus brazos.</p><p>-una muy hermosa y suave, ¿qué tal si me animo a besarte? -</p><p>Dijo acercándose al rostro de la joven.</p><p>-eso siempre lo haces, yo quiero diversión para adultos, pero no quiero si te bugeas como cuando<br/>viste la “película”-</p><p>Alastor rio suavemente, llegando a besar los labios de la joven.</p><p>-solo no me apresures, para mí no es fácil aceptar el tener intimidad, menos que al parecer la<br/>única con la que no siento repulsión es una menor de edad-</p><p>Charlie le acaricio la mejilla, al parecer, él estaba cediendo hasta que se separó y se puso de pie,<br/>dejando a una Charlotte frustrada</p><p>-no, al yo no tengo hambre de comida, yo quiero comerme al venado, van aquí y cumple Al-</p><p>Dijo la joven observando que Algo en el semblante de Alastor.<br/>- ¿Cómo me llamaste? -</p><p> </p><p>Charlie rio, le encantaba verlo cuando entraba en shock, ahora sí podía jugar con él como<br/>generalmente él lo hacía.</p><p>-pues bueno, no sé mataste el momento, ahora sí quiero salir a un restaurante-</p><p>Dijo el pelicastaño seriamente.</p><p>-dame un segundo y cambiare tu idea-</p><p>Dijo dirigiéndose al baño, Alastor se quedó esperando, sentado en el sillón, hasta que vio a Charlie<br/>con su camisa roja.</p><p>- ¿como? -</p><p>El joven fue acallado por uno de los dedos de Charlie.</p><p>-sshh no mates el momento ¿sí?, quiero intentar de llamar tu atención sin traumarte, sirve con la<br/>comida cuando le das una excelente presentación, ¿o prefieres el vestido? -</p><p>Dijo sentándose ahorcadas sobre Alastor dejando sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Alastor,<br/>el mismo la miro expectante.</p><p>-y ¿bien qué sigue? -</p><p>Dijo Charlie esperando que Alastor despertara de ese letargo que mantenía al mirarla una y otra<br/>vez, a él le fascinaba verla con sus camisas, verla vulnerable y frágil, y verla en su ropa no ayudaba<br/>mucho, procedió a besarla, atrayéndola a su cuerpo aún más delo que ya lo estaba, rodeándola<br/>fuertemente con sus brazos a nivel de su cintura, poco a poco los besos cobraron su propio ritmo y<br/>Alastor ya había perdido su ultimo atisbo de resistencia, los supo al sentir como la lengua de<br/>Alastor rozaba sus labios, pidiendo el ingreso a esta, al no tener una respuesta satisfactoria de<br/>esta, le golpeo suavemente el glúteo derecho, haciéndola gemir contra sus labios, momento que<br/>aprovechó para ingresar su lengua a la boca de la joven, comenzando a explorarla, degustando el<br/>sabor de sus labios, no se tomaría su forma demoniaca aunque la euforia fuese mucha, quería ser<br/>suave con ella, cuando la danza entre sus lenguas se prolongó la falta de aire fue inminente, por lo<br/>que el joven se separó de los labios de la rubia, bajando suavemente por su mandíbula, dejando<br/>pequeños besos y chupetones que se notarían al cabo de unas horas, mientras continuaba su<br/>recorrido hacia el cuello, le provocaba enterrar sus colmillo en tan nívea piel, cual vampiro,<br/>agradecía al mismísimo infierno haberle preparado tan hermoso manjar celestial.</p><p>-Al-</p><p>Gimió la rubia al sentir como los dedos del pelicastaño se hundían con fuerza sobre su piel, Alastor<br/>temía hacerle daño, al dejarse llevar por el impulso, llevo sus manos a los botones de aquella<br/>prenda, tomando todo su autocontrol para no desgárrala, al abrirle completamente observo con<br/>regocijo que la dama no portaba aquella horrible prenda llamada sostén, deslizo la blusa por los<br/>hombros de Charlie haciéndola caer al suelo, apreciando la desnudez del torso desnudo de su<br/>querida Charlotte, se levantó con ella aun entre sus brazos, la misma por acto reflejo se engancho<br/>a su cintura con ambas piernas, dándole un soporte para no caer, así camino con ella hasta la<br/>habitación, dejándola con suavidad sobre la cama, comenzó a recorrer con sus labios el cuello y el<br/>pecho de sus senos, dejando uno muy sonoro en medio de ellos, como la vez anterior, tomó uno<br/>de los pezones de la chica entre sus labios, haciendo a Charlotte, suspirar de place, además de<br/>acelerar sus respiración y los latidos de su corazón, la mano libre del pelicastaño, viajo de su seno<br/>izquierdo, recorriendo el abdomen con uno de sus dedos, bajando lentamente la única prenda que<br/>cubría ahora el cuerpo de la joven, es decir su ropa interior, dejando así su sexo expuesto, la joven<br/>dándose cuenta de que no estaban en las mismas condiciones comenzó a desabrochar los botones<br/>del chaleco de Alastor, para su suerte, almenos se había deshecho de sus zapatos y de las medias,<br/>cuando se tumbaron en el sofá.</p><p>- ¿Por qué tienes que tener tanta ropa puesta? -</p><p>Pregunto Charlie algo molesta, le daba mucha pereza, él ya la había desvestido, mientras ella<br/>comenzaba recién a hacerlo.</p><p>-¿quieres que te ayude? Además, me veo bien con tanta ropa puesto o ¿no? -</p><p>Sonrió de manera ladina, era obvio que se veía bien, siempre se veía elegante.</p><p>-pues sí, pero cuando hay que quitártela es más trabajo, y si ¿podrías ayudarme? –</p><p>La sonrisa de Alastor, dejo de ser la que siempre mostraba, tornándose un tanto coqueta e incluso<br/>seductora, tal vez por el hecho del momento o de que era a Charlie a quién le sonreía, se puso de<br/>pie, para deshacerse de su ropa, en pocos minutos, estaba en las mismas condiciones que Charlie,<br/>quien no perdía detalle de la vista frente a ella, si bien el cuerpo de Alastor no era tonificado al<br/>extremo, al menos se veía bien trabajado.</p><p>-me está incomodando tu mirada fija cariño-</p><p>Alastor por el contrario aún no se acostumbraba a que alguien más le viese desnudo, o que<br/>apreciaren tan a detalle cada marca sobre su piel trigueña, se acomodó sobre Charlotte, quien le<br/>recibía con las piernas abiertas.</p><p>-y ¿bien? -</p><p>Alastor en un momento se quedó en estático, no estaba seguro de que hacer esta vez y tampoco<br/>se sentía preparado para ello, no sentía repulsión como otras veces o cuando intentaba de<br/>imaginarse la situación con Mimzy, no le era fácil hacerse a la idea de complacer a alguien de esa<br/>manera.</p><p>-Al, si no lo deseas podré comprenderlo, sé que es difícil para ti-</p><p>Dijo la joven acariciando suavemente el rostro del joven haciéndolo sentir el valor para dar por<br/>culminada su unión, estaba seguro de querer ser uno con ella, de todas las formas existentes,<br/>acercó sus labios a los de ella, fundiéndose un beso en el cual el pelicastaño intentó de expresar<br/>todo lo que sentía por ella, una de sus manos se desplazó hasta el sexo de la chica, acariciando<br/>cada centímetro de piel de este, hasta encontrar el pequeño botoncillo rosa de la joven,<br/>acariciándole con suavidad e intentando no dañarla, la joven gemía contra los labios de su amado<br/>locutor, mientras que con sus manos despeinaba, el impecable peinado de Alastor, el mismo dejo<br/>sus labios, para centrar se en su cuello, mientras que sus manos se deslizan hasta la entrada de la<br/>joven, la cual estaba lo bastante húmeda, gracias a las atenciones del joven, introduce dentro de<br/>ella uno de sus dedos fingiendo pequeñas penetraciones con este, mientras Charlotte se retorcía<br/>de placer entre los brazos de su amante esa noche, dejando escapar pequeños suspiros, cuando el<br/>momento se sintió correcto el pelicastaño introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de la intimidad de<br/>Charlie quién por inercia movía sus caderas contra estos.</p><p>-Al no lo soporto más, te necesito-</p><p>La petición de la joven fue callada por unos segundos por los besos del mayor, Charlie estaba<br/>extasiada por el trato de Alastor hasta ahora, el mismo al separar sus labios de los de ella.</p><p>-ten paciencia, quiero hacerte llegar primero. -</p><p>Dijo, haciendo más intensas las caricias sobre el sexo de la chica, la presión de las paredes del<br/>interior de la joven sobre los dedos del mayor indicaba su pronta llegada, la joven abrazó con<br/>fuerza a Alastor, hundiendo sus uñas sobre la piel da la espalda del joven mientras sentía tocar el<br/>cielo con las manos, con la respiración acelerada y sus mejillas rojas y el sudor en su frente se<br/>hacía apetecible para el castaño, quien saco lentamente los dedos del interior de la joven y<br/>llevándolos a su boca.</p><p>-umm creo que puedo acostumbrarme a tu sabor querida. –</p><p>Dijo haciendo que Charlotte se cubriese el rostro con sus manos de la pena que le daba el oírle<br/>dedicarle ese tipo de palabras a ella.</p><p>-solo no me comas-</p><p>Dijo a manera de reproche, mientras él sonrió, dejo un besito sobre la frente, tomo su miembro<br/>con su mano, guiándolo a la entrada de la joven.</p><p>- ¿estás segura que deseas continuar? Digo igualmente si me pides que me detenga lo haré, no<br/>quiero hacerte sentir incomoda ni mucho menos. -</p><p>Dijo haciéndola sonreír, mientras besaba fugazmente sus labios.</p><p>-sí, estoy segura, solo recuerda terminar fuera-</p><p>Al escuchar la afirmación de la joven, comenzó a introducir su miembro en ella lentamente,<br/>Charlie se afianzo ferozmente a las sabanas con sus manos, sintiendo la presión que ejercía el<br/>mimbro de Alastor, abriéndose paso en su intimidas, de una estocada se abrió paso en aquella<br/>frágil pared a la que nombraban himen, pronto la sangre comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, algo<br/>que nublo los sentidos del pelicastaño, comenzó a moverse lenta y suavemente, entrando y<br/>saliendo de ella a un ritmo acompasado y placentero, mientras la joven iba acostumbrándose a la<br/>nueva intrusión, pasados los minutos los movimientos rítmicos de la cintura del joven contra las<br/>caderas de la contraria fue adquiriendo más velocidad y fuerza, logrando desatar una ola de<br/>sensaciones recién descubiertas en ambos, cuando Alastor sintió llegar al punto cúspide decidió<br/>salir de la chica para minutos des pues manchar el abdomen de esta con sus fluidos, la noche era<br/>larga y el amor era joven por lo que duraron en esa danza artística para dos amantes por algunas<br/>otras horas hasta que decidieron acabar con una rápida acción durante el baño que había decidido<br/>tomar juntos, cuando llego la hora, ambos se recostaron sobre la cama, Charlie se acomodó<br/>descansando entre sus brazos, ambos entregándose ahora a los brazos de Morfeo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. PEQUEÑOS GRANDES CAMBIOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya se había cumplido los tres meses de las vacaciones de verano, ahora Charlotte se preparaba<br/>para asistir a clase, su compañero de cuarto ese día se había levantado temprano, dejándole, el<br/>desayuno y el almuerzo listos para comenzar el día y llevar el medio día, la noche anterior,<br/>también había tenido un arrebato de pasión, luego de bailar en la sala, para su desventaja Alastor<br/>poseía su forma demoniaca, por ende era un poco más violento, el clavó las garras en los muslos y<br/>además que estaba llena de marcas de mordida, agradecía al que haya hecho que no las dejase en<br/>lugares visibles, desde su primera vez con él los encuentros eran muy frecuentes y Alastor había<br/>comenzado a utilizar protección desde la segunda noche con ella ya que quería evitar el embarazo<br/>en edades tempranas para Charlie, se dejó el cabello suelto, cubriría las mordidas en su cuello,<br/>además de las marcas de chupetones, ahora sería más difícil ocultar aquello que estaba pasando<br/>ahora en su vida, saludo a sus amigas con un abrazo, las había extrañado mucho durante las<br/>vacaciones, ahorita se estaban cambiando para iniciar la clase de deportes.</p><p>-Charlie, realmente me siento mal por todo lo que mi abuela te hizo pasar, al parecer conoció<br/>mejor al vecino y le dijo que ella solo era una acosadora, lo mismo que tú le dijiste-</p><p>Charlie estaba tan en las nubes recordando ese mes con Alastor y cuando se reprochó así mismo<br/>por no haberla tomado en ese mes, se quedó pensando en nada mientras cambiaba de camisa y<br/>Vaggie y Crymini le miraban alarmadas, las marcas de rasguños y mordidas en la espalda, cuello y<br/>hombros.</p><p>-por todos los demonios, ¿Charlie que te paso? -</p><p>Dijo Vaggie, trayendo a Charlie devuelta a la realidad.</p><p>-eeeh... yo... fui atacada por un animal ¿salvaje? –</p><p>Crymini la observo sin creerle del todo, ya que los animales no dejan chupetones.</p><p>-bien querida, por lo que veo también te atacaron o sanguijuelas o vampiros porque desde aquí te<br/>veo un mega chupetón en el cuello que no creo te lo haya hecho un animal-</p><p>El rostro completamente rojo de Charlie la delato, las escenas de los días anteriores golpearon en<br/>su mente.</p><p>-bien, tengo algo así como un novio, es mayor de edad, no digan nada que no quiero problemas-</p><p>Ambas se asombraron, mientras Charlie intentaba hallar las palabras para hablar sobre esto.</p><p>-y bueno desde hace un mes estamos ya saben, comenzamos a intimar, si antes que pregunten si<br/>usamos protección-</p><p>Ambas se quedaron sin ninguna palabra.</p><p>Mientras Alastor en su trabajo mantenía todo en orden su comida, su almuerzo y su tiempo, en<br/>momentos se perdía recordando la carita de Charlie durmiendo.</p><p>-reconozco esa cara de idiota, estás enamorado, no eso ya lo sabía-</p><p>Dijo Husk sorprendiéndose al hallar su propia respuesta</p><p>-no me digas que tú y la rubia ya están probando los papeles para escribirle a la cigüeña-</p><p>Alastor suspiró con fastidio, Husk era todo menos reservado.</p><p>-no lo digas en voz alta, y si para que alimentes tu curiosidad, si paso-</p><p>Husk parecía conmovido?</p><p>-miren mi niño ya creció, tuvo su primer encuentro “amoroso”-</p><p>Alastor golpeo su frente con su mano.</p><p>-cállate, shhhhh-</p><p>Husk rio con todas sus fuerzas y volvió a decir en voz bajita.</p><p>-al menos me alegra saber que no fue con Mimzy, por cierto, sé que no me debe interesarme,<br/>pero ¿estás utilizando protección? -</p><p>En ese momento por primera vez frente a los ojos de Husk Alastor se había ruborizado, hasta las<br/>orejas.<br/>-ssh, cállate no digas eso, es obvio que sí, ahora vete, tengo trabajo que hacer, vieja de patio-</p><p>Pasó la tarde, Alastor tenía que encubrir su doble vida lo suficientemente bien, llegó ante la<br/>dirección solo para hacer el papeleo.</p><p>-veo que usted ahora será el tutor legal de Charlotte Magne-</p><p>El joven pelirrojo ensancho aquella sonrisa filosa, haciendo que la piel de la sra Rosie Noir se<br/>erizara del miedo.</p><p>-en efecto señorita, todo está en orden y de manera legal, el padre de la niña renuncio a su patria<br/>potestad junto a su madre, por lo que decidí dejarla bajo mi tutela. -</p><p>Rosie es parte de la mafia, conoce bien lo que se habla del radio Demon, sabía también del trato<br/>de Lucifer y el radio d.</p><p>-vaya me alegra saber que ella estará en buenas manos-</p><p>Dijo la dama ya que no quería que el caballero frente a ella se volviese su enemigo, pasaron las<br/>horas las clases estaban terminando, Charlie corrió hacia Alastor, este la abrazo con fuerza.</p><p>- ¿me extrañaste mi hermosa dama? -</p><p>Dijo el pelirrojo observando a su queridísima rubia, la cual le sonreía de manera dulce, haciéndolo<br/>amar esa misma sonrisa.</p><p>-sin duda esa sonrisa me vuelve loco Charlie. –</p><p>La joven se ruborizó al escucharlo, luego le tomo de la mano, a vista y paciencia de todos los<br/>presentes incluso ante los ojos de Helsa.</p><p>-papi me había dicho lo que había ocurrido, pero jamás me imagine fuese cierto-</p><p>Sus amigas querían seguirles, pero ante sus ojos y de un chasquido desaparecieron del lugar,<br/>ahora Alastor y Charlie estaban en el apartamento que Alastor compro para Charlie.</p><p>-bueno mi linda princesa, debo dejarte, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, además que he<br/>quedado en verme con Angel y Husk. -</p><p>El ceño de Charlie se frunció, no le gustaba que saliera, menos si no sabía con quién iba a estar, su<br/>mente divagaba en la escena de su amado locutor rodeado de bellas damas.</p><p>-oh no te pongas celosa cariño, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti-</p><p>Dijo rodeándola con sus brazos y depositándola un juguetón y fugaz beso en los labios.</p><p>-prometo compensarlo, valdrá la pena-</p><p>Dijo tomándole de las manos, besando sus nudillos.</p><p>-bien, supongo puedo invitar a mis amigas para pasar el rato, claro que con ellas no puedo pecar<br/>como lo hago contigo-</p><p>Dijo intentándolo hacerle ceder para que se quedase con ella.</p><p>-no mi vida, tengo que encubrir las huellas y disipar las sospechas, claro puedes invitarlas, este<br/>apartamento es tuyo, solo avísame cuando lo hagas para no venir a interrumpir-</p><p>Dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios y por fin desapareció del lugar para llevar a cabo su<br/>salida con sus amigos.</p><p>En otra zona de nueva Orleans</p><p>Un hombre caucásico de cabello canoso, rasgos cansados y una faz grotesca, su cabello peinado<br/>hacia atrás, el mismo estaba rodeado de 5 hombres de su misma edad, todos bien armados, todos<br/>incluso ese hombre estaban vestidos de traje.</p><p>-y ¿bien señorita de que quería hablar conmigo que me ha citado en esta ciudad? -</p><p>Mimzy había hecho una investigación reciente sobre el parentesco de Alastor, hallando por fin al<br/>extraviado padre del mismo, el problema es que ella no tenía idea de los problemas que ese<br/>hombre había causado en Alastor, mucho menos el ¿Qué tanto lo había dañado?</p><p>-quería hablar de su hijo, me gustaría lo haga entrar en razón-</p><p>El hombre frente a ella se paralizo al escucharla.</p><p>- ¿Por qué te interesa? -</p><p>Dijo observando aquella dama, ante sus ojos era muy hermosa, pero sabía muy bien como era su<br/>“hijo”. <br/>-claro me hablas de Alastor, ¿Cómo ha estado él? Digo no lo he visto desde que marchó de<br/>casa-</p><p>Había algo extraño en el hablar de ese hombre, algo que Mimzy no podría notar o si quiera<br/>entender, según ese hombre frente a ella, estaba nuevamente cerca de su pequeño y débil<br/>cervatillo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. ANTIGUOS ESPÍRITUS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//Aclaración, el siguiente capitulo tiene contenido, racial y xenofobo, por favor si lo lees que sea bajo tu propio riesgo, aclaro que no estoy de acuerdo con este tipo de pensamiento, sin embargo, el pj que se representa a continuación es la viva imagen del pensamiento retrograda, sin más por ahora continuamos al cap//</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mimzy sonreía como idiota ante el padre de Alastor, quién sabía que esa mujer lo podía acercar a<br/>su antigua víctima.</p><p>-oh él está muy bien, se encuentra en perfectas condiciones sabe, él es –</p><p>El hombre la interrumpió para sacar su fallida conclusión en cuanto a la relación de ella y su “hijo”.</p><p>-eres su novia supongo-</p><p>Dijo mientras encendía su cigarrillo, observando a la joven con más detenimiento.</p><p>- ¿o me equivoco? -</p><p>Mimzy suspiró no podía mentirle a quién había pedido su ayuda.</p><p>-no, pero por eso quiero que lo haga entrar en razón, yo amo a Alastor y pues he visto que<br/>frecuenta a una menor de edad que podría meterlo en problemas, pensé que usted como padre<br/>podría hacerle entrar en razón-</p><p>El tipo sonrió, un brillo macabro resplandeció en sus ojos, ante el recuerdo de su pequeño hijo<br/>suplicando.</p><p>-sí, Alastor siempre ha intentado de proteger con quien se encariña, sabes lo ha hecho una y otra<br/>vez-</p><p>En efecto ese hombre recordó cada una de las veces que el joven ocultaba alguna amistad o<br/>incluso algún animalillo indefenso y como él siempre podía hacerlo suplicar y rebajarse a la miseria<br/>por salvarles la vida.</p><p>-sabes, antes de todo esto cuando era un niño, había una niña muy linda que le frecuentaba<br/>mucho se llamaba Anie, era mala influencia para Alastor, tuve que ser muy estricto con él en<br/>cuando a amistades-</p><p>Obviamente el tirano no diría el cómo torturo a la niña frente a los ojos del pequeño Alastor, como<br/>el suplicaba que no le hiciese daño, como dejo que le dañasen en su lugar, dejando irse a la<br/>mocosa, para luego matarla varios minutos después de que Alastor perdiere el conocimiento.</p><p>- ¿podrías describirla? -</p><p>Dijo aquel hombre esperando con emoción conocer al nuevo juguetito de Alastor, algo que podría<br/>utilizar en contra de su pequeño ciervo.</p><p>-tengo una foto de ella, es algo mejor que su descripción-</p><p>Dijo otorgándole una foto que ella misma habría tomado unas horas antes, la joven en aquella<br/>foto vestía su uniforme de colegio, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, haciéndola vez más<br/>hermosa y jovial.</p><p>-encantadora la dama, pero es decisión de mi hijo si se mete en problemas por una falda, aunque<br/>me tuerces el brazo, intentará hacerle entrar en razón, guíame hacia él-</p><p>Alastor llegaba a su departamento, se sentía demasiado cansado, extrañaría los abrazos de<br/>Charlie, sus besos, pero por ese día tendría que aparentar que Alastor y Radio D eran dos personas<br/>distintas, la amaba, la extrañaba cada segundo sin ella lo hacía querer lanzarse a un auto en<br/>movimiento, luego de un café, escuchó toquidos sobre la puerta principal, extrañado por el<br/>¿Quién tocaba a esa hora? Busco su escopeta, recordando de golpe que la habría dejado en la<br/>cabaña, tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y lo guardo en la manga de su camisa.</p><p>-Hola querido Ali, papá ya llegó-</p><p>Su voz, la causante de las pesadillas constantes había vuelto del mismo infierno, estaba justo fuera<br/>de la puerta de su casa, Alastor quedó paralizado del miedo, no sabía qué hacer o adonde moverse<br/>para escapar, su mente le llevó brevemente a su infancia al escuchar esa oración, utilizada<br/>únicamente por una persona en la vida, su hostil y odiado padre.</p><p>-Ali, tienes 3 minutos para abrir o esconderte-</p><p>Si no tenía miedo, como explicaba el no poder moverse, no se escondería ya era un adulto, pero<br/>tampoco abriría no quería verle, quería desaparecer, pero levantaría sospechas.</p><p>-Ali, 1, sé que estás ahí, te vi llegar abre, 2, 3-</p><p>Dejo de tocar y la puerta fue derrumbada, la mirada de Alastor cambio aun ceño fruncido, su<br/>sonrisa decayó en el momento que el hombre ingresó sin permiso a su morada.</p><p>-pero mira cuanto has crecido Ali, eres tan idéntico a tu madre, hasta esa mirada llena de fiereza<br/>que ella me brindaba, ¿Quién diría que el hijo de una negra tenía derecho a tan grandes ganancia?-</p><p>Lo miraba lleno de odio, obviamente valor ya no le faltaba.</p><p>-largo de mi casa, no eres bien venido maldito nazi racista, en mi hogar no se permite ese<br/>comportamiento, le pido no me obligue a llamar a la policía para sacarlo por la fuerza. –</p><p>Él y sus hombres se reían, Alastor mantenía su perfil bajo, claro que deseaba destazarlos ahí<br/>mismo, pero con uno que se escapara y todos sabría que él y el pelirrojo caníbal eran el mismo, no<br/>podría ponerse en peligro a sí mismo menos su felicidad junto a Charlotte.</p><p>-una amiga tuya me ha contactado, está loca por ti, me dijo que te hiciere entrar en razón, ya que<br/>estás tras las faldas de una menor de edad, hasta medio su foto, debo decir que ambas damas son<br/>muy hermosas, además de rubias, ¿Qué no sabes que un mestizo y una blanca no deben estar<br/>juntos?, no me molesta que sea una menor de edad, ni si fuese hombre o mujer, no Al por ello<br/>maté a tu madre, ella no tenía derecho a vivir, y tú tampoco pero te escapaste y mira te tengo aquí<br/>otra vez, sabes tú y tu madre no fueron mi familia real, es decir tú no eres más que un bastardo<br/>que había engendrado con una mujerzuela como tu madre-</p><p>Cada una de esas palabras era una daga que se clavaba en el raciocinio de Alastor, en caminándolo<br/>al borde de su propio mal.</p><p>-yo era el único hijo de una familia blanca, adinerada de esta pocilga, mis padres a pesar de la<br/>abolición de la esclavitud y demás conservaron a sus empleados negros, ya que estos venían de<br/>indocumentados y adivina que, tenían una hija, hermosa que con el tiempo se volvió una mujer de<br/>impresionantes atributos, para mi desgracia ya había contraído nupcias con mi hermosa esposa,<br/>de mismas características que las mías, cada noche me escabullía de mi casa, para seducir a ese<br/>diablo de mujer, hasta que adivina quedo en cinta, sabía que fue un pecado el que cometí al<br/>dejarte vivir, por lo que años después me hice cargo de tu madre y luego de ti, mientras mantenía<br/>con bien a mi verdadera familia, siempre fuiste patético, delgado, larguirucho y para terminarla<br/>tenías que usar lentes, todo indicaba que eras un error que no debía haberse cometido pero te<br/>escapaste de tu castigo por haber naci…-</p><p>Alastor refuto de manera fuerte y con voz firme.</p><p>-cállate, no quiero oír más, ahora soy un adulto, no estoy más bajo tus reglas y demás ahora date<br/>la vuelta y lárgate de mi casa, no quiero verte cerca de mí o de la joven de la que has hablado-</p><p>El hombre volvió a carcajearse.</p><p>-no me acercaré a ella en cuanto, tú no lo hagas, comprende, seres como tú no deben estar con<br/>damas como ella, no sé qué te ven las mujeres, si eres bastante feo además que me he encargado<br/>que nadie aprecie una piel tan mal tratada, o será que también tengo que marcar ese frágil rostro-</p><p>El pelicastaño, se encontraba furico, deseaba poder hacerlo pedazos en ese mismo momento,<br/>pero no podía, no lo haría.</p><p>-Al, ¿estás bien? –</p><p>Entró Husk al escuchar tanto ruido, observo a esos hombres en casa de Alastor.</p><p>-la policía viene en camino, es mejor que se larguen y dejen en paz al chico-</p><p>En el momento en el que esos hombres salieron de su casa, Alastor se dejó caer de rodillas en el<br/>suelo, los fantasmas de su pasado habían vuelto.</p><p>- ¿quiénes eran Al? -</p><p>Alastor volvió a ver a Husk intentando de cobrar un poco la compostura.</p><p>-son mi padre y los amigos de este-</p><p>Husk lo comprendió y se quedó en silencio sin saber por qué había llegado ese momento en el que<br/>el mayor temor de Alastor se volvía realidad.</p><p>-debo arreglar la puerta-</p><p>Dijo el pelicastaño un poco fuera de sí, como por inercia.</p><p>-no, tu ve a descansar yo me encargo-</p><p>Dijo Husk tranquilamente, lo único que no sabía era que el insomnio de Alastor se había vuelto<br/>presente en esa noche, ya que él se quedó sentado mirando a la nada en la oscuridad de su<br/>habitación, cosa que evidenciaría más tarde o al día siguiente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. REMEMBRANZAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había llegado un nuevo día a nueva Orleans, Mimzy había creído que por la gran “hazaña” de que<br/>padre e hijo se reencontraran había ganado muchos puntos con Alastor, lo que ella no sabía que<br/>sería todo lo contrario si Alastor se daba cuenta.</p><p>-chicos creo que supliremos el día de hoy a Alastor, esta indispuesto el día de hoy-</p><p>Mencionaba el dueño de la estación de radio llamado Stolas, un tipo muy amanerado, pero bien<br/>adinerado, se sabía que le era infiel a su esposa con un joven llamado Blitz.</p><p>Mimzy pensó que era alguna romantizada y estúpida de sus ideas cuando era todo lo contrario, el<br/>suplente de Alastor sería un chico llamado Baxter, era muy nuevo, estaba colocado solo para esas<br/>situaciones, en las que uno de los principales locutores no se presentare, además como una<br/>amenaza constante de quien no cumpliese con su labor sería reemplazado por ese muchachillo.</p><p>-Oye Fiona, necesito hablar contigo-</p><p>La rubia de cabellos cortos resopló, le molestaba que ese miserable gato ebrio la llamase de esa<br/>manera.</p><p>- ¿qué quieres hombre peludo? –</p><p>Dijo bastante molesta por el apodo, Husk la miró seriamente.</p><p>-Mimzy no quería hablar de esto aquí, pero no me dejas opción, vi que te despedías de los<br/>hombres que entraron en la casa de Alastor-</p><p>Mimzy sonrió mientras comenzó a pavonearse victoriosa, como si hubiese hecho una gran gracia.</p><p>-sí, eran el padre de Alastor y algunos amigos de él, logré un bonito reencuentro ¿cierto? -</p><p>Husk la miró contrariado.</p><p>-acabas de arriesgarte a perder lo único que tendrías de Alastor, su amistad querida, Alastor odia a<br/>su padre por cosas que no sabrás de mis labios, yo conocí a Alastor cuando él tenía una edad de 13<br/>años, y me hice cargo de él como si fuese mi hijo, así que si me importa lo que le hagas a él ya que<br/>es el hijo que nunca tuve, ni tendré, así que cuida mucho lo que haces porque si sale dañado por la<br/>estupidez que tú has hecho me las vas a pagar muy caro, “Fiona”-</p><p>Dijo marchándose de allí, ahora Mimzy se comenzaba a dar cuenta de algunas cosas, como por<br/>ejemplo de que Husk era una amenaza segura para ella.</p><p>Mientras en el colegio Charlie terminaba sus clases, le había dicho a Alastor que lo vería en la<br/>tarde que ella saldría un rato con sus amigas, la misma lo había escuchado algo “ido”, por lo que<br/>no pudo evitar preocuparse por él, sabías que, si algo andaba mal, el jamás se lo diría por no<br/>preocuparla, haciendo que ella anda en las nubes y distraída pensando en lo que ocurría con su<br/>amado castaño, ignorando en todo momento que era vigilada por el tirano padre de Alastor.</p><p>-la dama es una muñequita, un manjar para la vista, entiendo la elección de ese bastardo-</p><p>Dijo aquel hombre observando cada movimiento de la dama, dejándola de acechar al ver que no<br/>había señales de Alastor.</p><p>Cuando llegó a su apartamento, se topó con una grata cena preparada por su amadísimo<br/>¿demonio?</p><p>-Al, ¿vaya que es esto exactamente? -</p><p>Dijo la rubia percatándose que la sonrisa de Al estaba al vacilante.</p><p>-oh querida solo quería oficializar esto que tenemos, supongo se le llama relación ¿cierto? -</p><p>La chica abrazó a su pelirrojo completamente feliz. Demonio, locutor, el que fuese la hacía muy<br/>feliz en ese mismo momento.</p><p>-entonces ¿quieres ser mi novio Al? -</p><p>Ambos rieron, al fin esa chica le daba algo de paz y tranquilidad.</p><p>-creo que es obvia la respuesta mi estimada-</p><p>Ahora Charlie hacía puchero.</p><p>-no me digas así, me hace sentir vieja-</p><p>Dijo de manera ladina, para luego besarle en los labios.</p><p>-umm y pues, ¿comamos?, no tiene carne de humano o ¿sí? -</p><p>El pelirrojo sonrió al escuchar la acotación.</p><p>-no cariño, pero te prometo que si te portas bien durante la cena tendrás ciervo para el postre-</p><p>Charlie lo detuvo unos segundos.</p><p>-sí, pero espero que este ciervo no se emocione como la vez pasada, no sabía que explicación<br/>darle a mis amigas cuando me vieron toda llena de rasguños y mordidas-</p><p>Luego de ello pasar una cena muy amena para ambos, Charlie quedó muy satisfecha con aquella<br/>cosa rara que acababa de probas además de los raros panecillos dulces.</p><p>-ufff ya me imagino lo afortunada que será tu esposa-</p><p>Dice Charlie llamando la atención de Alastor.</p><p>-espero sea el bombón que tengo frente a mí, pero no comamos ansias-</p><p>Dijo por fin, para volverá poner pensativo, su distracción la notó Charlie prontamente.</p><p>-Al, dime que sucede, es decir ya somos pareja creo que podrías confiarme lo que está ocurriendo,<br/>algo que sé te está preocupando y consumiendo y no me digas que no porque desde la puerta<br/>noté tus ojeras, así que o me dices o no habrá snus nus-</p><p>Dijo Charlie cruzándose de brazos, haciendo a Alastor bajar las orejas.</p><p>-bien, te digo, pero no por “eso”, sino porque tienes razón, mira ya sabes de mi trágica infancia y<br/>pues al parecer aun con 30 años no he superado, bueno la cuestión es que ayer ese tipejo llegó a<br/>mi casa, me sentí extraño, quería matarlo ahí mismo, pero no podía sabes?, alguien le contó sobre<br/>lo nuestro y su pues con lo racista que es dice que no es correcto que estemos juntos ya sabes<br/>porque soy un mestizo y tú eres ¿blanca? -</p><p>Charlie parecía bastante sorprendió y obviamente se enojó por ese comentario.</p><p>-quien se cree ese tipo para decidir si es o no correcto, bueno técnicamente tiene razón, pero es<br/>solo el hecho de la diferencia de edades y que no quita el hecho que soy una menor, pero no<br/>porque seas mestizo, además él tendría que envidiarme, tengo algo que el no-</p><p>Alastor la miró a los ojos con mucha curiosidad, había momentos en los que Alastor se<br/>comportaba como un niño y ese era uno de ellos.</p><p>-y ¿Qué es? -</p><p>La chica lo toma del rostro con ternura, y le deja pequeños besos en los labios, adorando ese<br/>pequeño detalle en él.</p><p>-Te tengo a ti, es decir alguien que me ama, me cuida y me quiere-</p><p>Ella amaba hacerlo sonreír y Alastor no podía negar que amaba esa sensación de tranquilidad y<br/>calidez que la chica le generaba.</p><p>-sabes puedes ser un niño mimado cuando quieres ¿lo sabías? -</p><p>Dijo acariciando las orejitas de ciervo del pelirrojo, mientras estese dejaba hacer, el gran caníbal y<br/>asesino sin rastro de nueva Orleans sería opacado ante la prensa, si supiesen que una chica de 16<br/>años, sabía cómo domarlo y hacerlo parecer más a bambie que a un asesino.</p><p>-solo si es quien quiero que me mime-</p><p>Respondió haciendo reír a Charlie, le sorprendía el cinismo con el que lo decía el pelirrojo.</p><p>-bien querida debo irme, se me olvido que tengo otra cita pendiente-</p><p>Dijo reincorporándose y tomando su abrigo y antes de que se vaya, Charlie le toma de la mano.</p><p>-quiero ir contigo Al ¿puedo? -</p><p>Alastor quería decir que no pero cuando le hacía esa mirada era imposible rechazarla, su corazón<br/>cedió.</p><p>-perfecto, bien irás conmigo, pero no quiero que te apartes de mí ¿ok? -</p><p>De un Chasquido Charlie tenía el cabello recogido en un moño y un elegante y recatado negro, con<br/>pequeños detalles en maya y bordes en color plata.</p><p>-ok, no me despegaré de ti. -</p><p>Dijo mientras de un chasquido desaparecieron del apartamento de Charlie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. EMOTIVO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambos aparecieron frente a todos aquellos tipos de la mafia, nuevamente Charlie sentía como ella<br/>era el centro de atención de las miradas, más que a estas alturas todos esperaban que el demonio<br/>radio hubiese devorado a la joven sin ninguna connotación sexual, todavía más confundidos<br/>quedaron, cuando esta se sentó al lado de este y a vista y paciencia de todos observar como el<br/>mismísimo demonio Radio le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo, dejando descansar su mano sobre el<br/>muslo de la joven causando una gran incógnita en los presentes que ahora necesitaban saciar.</p><p>- ¿Qué no te la ibas a comer? -</p><p>Preguntó Mimzy al ver a Charlotte, ya sospechaba que algo raro ocurría entre ellos al verla volver<br/>normalmente a clases.</p><p>-oh querida en efecto me comió, pero no de la manera que tu pensabas-</p><p>Alastor se sentía bastante avergonzado con lo que había revelado Charlotte.</p><p>-emmm como que hace calor aquí, querida ¿podrías traerme un trago? -</p><p>Le preguntó a Mimzy haciéndola enfadar, lo cínico que era al.</p><p>- ¿Qué no puede ir tu mujer...cita? -</p><p>Dijo intentando no hacer salir a Alastor de su buen humor, sabía que nada bueno procedería de<br/>hacerlo enfadar.</p><p>-que no eres tú la encargada del lugar, mi dama solo me hace compañía, no viene a servir, si no a<br/>ser servida, por cierto ¿quieres algo querida mía? -</p><p>Dijo el mismo observando a Charlie quien sonreía genuinamente, adoraba que la defendiera.</p><p>-umm sé que él no me permitiría beber alcohol, quiero un batido de chocolate con helado y una<br/>fresa, y de paso si tienes papas fritas-</p><p>Dijo como una niña, sacándole una risa a Alastor, Lilith notó que él adoraba a su hija, por lo que<br/>ahora estaba un poco más tranquila.</p><p>-no serv…-</p><p>Mimzy se iba a negar hasta que observo la mirada intensa de aquel pelirrojo, haciéndola sudar.</p><p>-veré como conseguirlo-</p><p>Charlie sonreía victoriosa, no solo la tenía frente a ella, sirviéndole si no que le había ganado la<br/>carrera ganando el lugar que ella buscaba en el corazón del locutor.</p><p>- ¿Radio d, supongo que ya sabes que un veterano ha llegado de vuelta al juego? -</p><p>La sonrisa de Alastor tembló unos segundos, era claro que se refería a su padre, tan claro como el<br/>agua era obvio que su padre siempre trabajó desde las sombras.</p><p>-en efecto he vuelto querido Manzanas-</p><p>Los ojos del recién llegado se clavaron en la belleza que estaba situada al lado del tipo de cabellos<br/>rojos, ambos se dirigieron una mirada asesina.</p><p>-es un hermoso espécimen el que tiene justo al lado, un bombón en efecto, sabes veo que tú y mi<br/>hijo tienen un gusto en común, la carne joven y blanca, puedo notar en cambio que su tez es algo<br/>gris-</p><p>Algo que hizo que las garras de Alastor rasgaran suavemente el vestido por el leve apretón que<br/>ejercía con pertenencia hacia la dama.</p><p>-en efecto mi estimado forastero, mi tez es como la de todos los muertos gris, apuesto a que tú<br/>también te verás gris en algún momento, como sea todos aquí tenemos un palco con nuestros<br/>nombres en el infierno, bueno exceptuando a la dama a mi lado, su único pecado fue ser hermosa-</p><p>observo las miradas de Charlie hacia su madre, él no era un desalmado con su Charlotte.</p><p>-querida si quieres ir con tu madre, ve sé que ella te cuidará por mí-</p><p>Lilith, así como los presentes se sorprendieron con el trato que tenía Alastor con la joven, la dama<br/>de hermosa figura le indico que la siguiese, algo que haría Charlie con mucho esmero.</p><p>-bien ya que las damas de importancia se han ido, ¿puedo saber a qué quiere llegar con el color de<br/>mi piel sr? ¿acaso le molesta o algo así? Porque podemos arreglar las diferencias en este<br/>momento, después de todo me encuentro con apetito -</p><p>Dijo Alastor en una clara intención de Amenaza, aunque esta no sonara como una.</p><p>-es una belleza la jovencita que estaba contigo, deberías cuidarla, habemos muchos interesados en<br/>probar un manjar como ese-</p><p>El estomago de Alastor se revolvió, le provocaba asco ese ser tan miserable.</p><p>-sabes siempre hay un mejor blanco, como el estúpido locutor llamado Alastor, ese sí sería un<br/>manjar digno de envidiar-</p><p>Concluyo Vox, para todos era sabía que este tipo era realmente competitivo, detestaba toda la<br/>atención que ese mestizo de pacotilla se llevaba.</p><p>-digo debería estar de servidumbre ¿Qué importa mulato, moreno, trigueño o negro deberías ser<br/>escoria no? -</p><p>Ese pensamiento racial agradó al padre de Alastor, ambos compartían un sentimiento de repudio<br/>hacia un blanco en común.</p><p>-intente que lo trajesen ante mí, pero logró escapar-</p><p>En la mente de Alastor se estaba horneando un nuevo plan, su venganza sería servida en frío y con<br/>mucha sangre de por medio.</p><p>Mientras Charlie aprovechaba el tiempo con su madre, como la extrañaba, así como se lo hacía<br/>saber su madre en aquel abrazo.</p><p>-no sabes todo lo que he sufrido pensando en que ese tipo te hiciera daño, pero me sorprendió<br/>ver que lejos de dañarte, te está cuidando, mi vida sabes que podemos huir, yo ya tengo todo<br/>montado, solo te necesito a ti mi niña-</p><p>Charlie miró a su amada madre, si no fuese que era Alastor su comprador ella hubiese elegido esa<br/>opción antes.</p><p>-no hace falta, él me quiere y yo a él mamá, me hace feliz y no me utiliza como un objeto o por lo<br/>menos eso parece-</p><p>Lilith la miró aletargadamente, sabía que eso mismo pensaba ella en brazos de lucifer, pero ahora<br/>había cambiado.</p><p>-espero no te arrepientas de esta decisión mi niña-</p><p>En ese momento, entraron Angel y Velvet abrazando a la rubia la cual no sabía ni qué hacer ni<br/>cómo responder a tal muestra de cariño.</p><p>-nos alegramos que estés con bien pequeña Charlie-</p><p>Dijo Velvet observando cómo estaba vestida la dama, ese vestido negro rojo la hacía ver Elegante.</p><p>-mis oídos zumbaron cuando oí que el demonio Radio te comió de otra manera-</p><p>Charlie se ruborizo, ahora comprendía por qué Alastor cambio de conversación tan abruptamente.</p><p>-emm…sí, pero bueno como están ambos, me alegra verlos también. -</p><p>Mientras Charlie chismorreaba con sus nuevos amigos Lilith llamó al demonio Radio, el mismo se<br/>presentó frente a tan fina dama, tomó la mano de esta y deposito un beso en el dorso de la mano<br/>de la misma.</p><p>-entonces ¿a qué juegas Radio D? ¿pensé que te la comerías? -</p><p>Alastor sonrío, algo que molestó a Lilith</p><p>- no, realmente solo quería alejarla de su mal padre y antes de que pienses que quiero el lugar de tu<br/>querido, jamás mis intenciones con su hija son realmente serias verá, nunca me había interesado<br/>tanto en alguien además de mi por supuesto, no juego a nada, cada paso que doy, lo hago en<br/>falso, ni yo mismo sé por qué hago las cosas, ni que pasará después, generalmente pienso y planeo<br/>con cuidado lo que hago, su hija fue algo que no estaba en mis planes, pero sucedió, sin embargo,<br/>puedes visitarla cuando desees y ella puede hacerlo igual no la quiero como prisionera, la quiero<br/>como mujer, con todo lo que ello implica, incluso el satisfacerla, complacer sus caprichos y<br/>quererla, sé que soy raro como el carajo y demasiado excéntrico pero creo que hasta yo merezco<br/>una oportunidad o ¿no?-</p><p>La hermosa reina de la opera quedó completamente sin palabras, ese tipo frente a ella estaba loco<br/>y desquiciado si pensaba que ella aprobaría una relación entre él y su hija.</p><p>-no se impaciente, sé que usted no me aprueba, pero es asu hija a quien quiero, su opinión y la de<br/>los demás me tiene sin cuidado, bonne nuit chère dame-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. DESAPARICIÓN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obviamente como cualquier villano, criminal y ser obsesivo querría ver a su hijo suplicando por la<br/>vida de alguien a quien intentaba de proteger, secuestraría al hermoso manjar que cuidaban tanto<br/>su hijo como el pelirrojo, además que sería una clara advertencia para este, tendría al más grande<br/>opresor de nueva Orleans suplicante ante sus pies y también a su hijo.</p><p>-Roy llama a Vox, dile que quiero que me traiga algo y tal vez no sé negociar con él, este es el<br/>objetivo-</p><p>Dijo dándole aquella foto a sus “amigos”</p><p>-indícale, no quiero que le haga daño, yo me encargare de eso cuando me la traigan-</p><p>Dijo sentándose mientras fumaba un habano, sentía su victoria asegurada, mientras la Dulce dama<br/>se encontraba durmiendo entre los brazos del pelicastaño, la noche anterior también fue<br/>exhaustiva y llena de demasiada euforia al llegar al apartamento en el que Alastor viví como el<br/>radio Demon, en efecto era toda una mansión, en un lugar remoto y sin gente, pasaría allí todo el<br/>fin de semana, cosa que había surgido, la dama comenzaba a desperezarse, eran las 5am, por<br/>alguna extraña razón el sueño la abandonó.</p><p>-Al, despierta debemos ir a la ciudad, debo ir a clases-</p><p>El joven le tomó de las manos y beso sus nudillos con mucha dulzura.</p><p>-me encantaría quedarme un día más contigo, se pasó demasiado rápido el fin de semana, pero<br/>almenos lo disfrutamos-</p><p>Dijo depositando besos en los hombros de la rubia, haciéndola reír, a la misma todo le parecía un<br/>tonto sueño, ella estaba en brazos de su amor platónico, sin importar lo mal que se viere o sin<br/>importarle lo dañado que este estuviese, para Charlotte eran heridas que ella podría sanar y que él<br/>olvidaría después, luego del beso de buenos días, darse un rapidin mientras se bañaban, fueron a<br/>desayunar, Alastor se estaba encargando de darle un excelente desayuno a Charlie, quién<br/>disfrutaba de la vista al ver a Alastor, sin su gabardina, con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos,<br/>sus cabellos rojos recogidos en una graciosa coleta y obviamente sus ojos posados en el trasero<br/>bien formado de Alastor.</p><p>-Al, ¿es cierto que harías cualquier cosa por mí? –</p><p>Dijo con notoria curiosidad, Alastor la volteo a ver y sonrío de manera coqueta.</p><p>-¿Qué no te lo he demostrado ya? Es obvio que haría cualquier cosa por ti-</p><p>Dijo terminando de preparar el desayuno y sirviéndolo.</p><p>-y ¿por qué cuidas que continue estudiando?, digo a otros sus compradore...-</p><p>Alastor le besa en los labios antes de que termine de hablar, luego se separa viéndola a los ojos,<br/>derritiéndola bajo esa mirada intensa.</p><p>-porque quiero que tengas las oportunidades que no tuve, además que en algún momento si yo<br/>llegase a faltar, puedas seguir acrecentando riqueza para que no te falte nada-</p><p>Pasado el desayuno Charlie optó porque Alastor la dejase en el apartamento que él le había<br/>obsequiado, ya que no quería que Alastor llegase tarde a su trabajo por su culpa, se alistó, tomó su<br/>bolso y salió con camino a su lugar de estudio, ese día se había recogido el cabello en una coleta<br/>alta, caminaba pensando en cocinarle algo delicioso a Alastor, se había comportado como un<br/>caballero con ella, era hora de darle una recompensa que realmente le gustase y algo que Alastor<br/>disfrutaba antes del sexo era la comida, de pronto sintió unos brazos rodearla, mientras peleaba<br/>por liberarse del agarre, hasta que cubrieron su boca con un pañuelo húmedo, haciéndola perder<br/>el conocimiento, solo un testigo hubo del secuestro, un testigo que ni el perpetrador esperaba.<br/>Mientras tanto en el instituto, Vaggie y Crymini esperaban a Charlie.</p><p>-no ha llegado y no responde su teléfono, tengo miedo de que le haya ocurrido algo malo-</p><p>Dijo Vaggie esperando Charlotte respondiese su teléfono, mientras Crymini intentaba de<br/>investigar, Vaggie como último recurso llamó a Cherry Bomb, la cual estaba hablando con ángel<br/>sobre algunos implementos que podría utilizar para sus actos en la noche, por ello también lo<br/>acompañaba Velvet.</p><p>- ¿qué sucede? -</p><p>La pelirroja lo observa con atención.</p><p>-la chica con la que estoy saliendo, me acababa de contactar, me dijo que su amiga “cabellos de<br/>algodón”-</p><p>Velvet la mira conmocionada.</p><p>-aún no hay que acudir al pánico, puede ser que se tomará el día libre, digo puede que este<br/>fornicando con Radio Demon, después de todo ya les dejó en claro que es su “chica especial”-</p><p>Dijo la pelirroja, mientras llamaba a Vaggie en un intento de calmarla, aún no se podía decir que<br/>estaba desaparecida.</p><p>Mientras en una región más alejada de ese lugar, la joven despertaba en una cama, la cabeza le<br/>daba vueltas, se puso de pie, solo para escuchar voces fuera de aquella puerta.</p><p>-así que querías a la chica del Radio Demon, eso es un suicidio-</p><p>Ambos se carcajeaban, mientras Charlie examinaba su situación, mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué<br/>querían hacer con ella esos tipos?</p><p>-en efecto, pero imagina si cobro por una noche de sexo con ella, es carita inocente vende, no sé si<br/>quieras ponerlo a prueba-</p><p>Charlie al escuchar aquello, decidió buscar una manera para escapar de allí, se volteo rápidamente<br/>hacia la ventana, buscando una llegar a la salida, aún se sentía mareada, para su mala suerte que<br/>los tipos ya habían abierto la puerta.</p><p>-¿A dónde ibas pequeña? Trata bien a mi invitado-</p><p>Dijo aquel tipo, Charlotte comenzó a pelear para liberarse con oportunidades nulas.</p><p>Las horas pasaron, Alastor esperaba a que saliese de aquel lugar su hermosa chica, sin tener<br/>respuesta, las chicas salieron, observando a aquel tipo con al que Charlie había saludado la última<br/>vez.</p><p>-sr, Charlie no llegó el día de hoy si es a quién busca, pesábamos que estaba con usted-</p><p>Alastor se alarmó ante esta acotación, observo a la eterna rival de Charlotte, quien veía a Alastor<br/>de arriba hacia abajo.</p><p>-no me digas que ya te cambio, era de esperarse, apuesto no le complaciste lo suficiente-</p><p>Alastor no le tomó importancia a lo que dijo, ya que iría a ver en el apartamento, tal vez solo se<br/>había sentido mal, el problema fue cuando este llego al lugar dándose cuenta, que ni la mochila, ni<br/>su uniforme estaban, solo quedaba una conclusión.</p><p>-alguien la secuestro, no creo que mi padre haya sido tan estúpido como para retarme de esta<br/>manera-</p><p>El demonio de la radio llegó al burdel, para rebuscar un actuar sospechoso entre los idiotas que se<br/>encontraban allí, pero para su mala suerte aún no llegaba ninguno, Alastor comenzaba a ahogar su<br/>ansiedad en uno y otro vaso de whisky.</p><p>-señor Radio d, ¿Qué paso con Charlie? -</p><p>Preguntó Velvet, Alastor se sorprendió al ver verdadero temor en los ojos de aquella chica.</p><p>-no lo sé, le he estado buscando desde la tarde, no está en ninguna parte-</p><p>Velvet, tomó la mano de Alastor para que la siguiese ya que el primero en llegar era su cliente Vox,<br/>y la ida tan pronta del mismo cuando ella apenas salía con Angel, motivo por el cual lo acompaño,<br/>la hizo dudar de su cliente favorito, pero en la balanza, prefería a Charlie que a Vox.</p><p>-buenas tarde-noches Velvet, panquecito-</p><p>Dijo el presentador de televisión.</p><p>- ¿lo mismo de siempre mi Voxie? –</p><p>Vox le sonrió a Velvet la cual se encontraba de rodillas frente a él, lista para brindar atención a su<br/>cliente.</p><p>-oh no cariño, hoy no, gaste mis energías en una hermosa rubia a la que le llevaba hartas ganas, de<br/>hecho, fue un gusto verla intentar escapar de entre mis manos, a estas alturas ya debe de odiar al<br/>Radio Demon-</p><p>Velvet lo miró con desaprobación, se levantó y le permitió el paso a Alastor.</p><p>-pues me temó que se lo dirá en persona mi lord-</p><p>El sonido de interferencia sónica era más predominante en aquella habitación, el miserable no<br/>sabía lo que el demonio Radio ya tenía preparado para el más ante su última frase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. RAZONES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La chica se encontraba llorando, abrazando sus piernas, no quería estar allí, quería que Alastor la<br/>defendiere, quería que él la rescatase como siempre lo había hecho, pero esta vez no se presentó,<br/>tal vez por el hecho de que pensó que ella había llegado al colegio, ambos se habían confiado, la<br/>puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió, anunciando a la chica que alguien había entrado al lugar.</p><p>-hola, muñeca ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -</p><p>El tipo no sabía el nombre de tan hermosa chica, la misma no le volteaba a ver, su uniforme hecho<br/>girones se encontraba sobre el suelo junto con la que fue su ropa interior.</p><p>- ¿para qué quiere saberlo? después de todo solo me usará como un objeto-</p><p>El tipo la tomó fuertemente de las muñecas, haciéndola recostarse en la cama.</p><p>-sí, en efecto, tendré controlado a Alastor y al demonio Radio si estas tu conmigo-</p><p>Charlie no comprendía que sucedía con ese tipo extraño.</p><p>- ¿Qué le ha hecho Alastor tan grave para que quiera mantenerle de esta manera? -</p><p>El tipo miró Charlie detenidamente, para luego lamer su mejilla.</p><p>-primero el haber nacido, segundo el haberse acostado con una blanca, sabes Alastor es mi<br/>bastardo, es mi hijo, por lo tanto, debo encargarme de que no tenga descendencia o en su efecto<br/>que muera, lo mismo el radio Demon, ese ya todos sabemos porque querida-</p><p>Charlie estaba demasiado confundida, ¿Por qué un padre trataría de aquella forma a su hijo?</p><p>-ahora que te veo bien, es una lástima que ya no pueda preñar a una chica, hubiese sido exquisito<br/>hacerlo contigo, digo hubiese sido genial que esperaras un bebé de un blanco como yo, digo para<br/>expiar tu pecado de acostarse con un mestizo y con un tipo extraño, pero podemos jugar, digo el<br/>tipo llamado Vox dijo que eras increíblemente adictiva-</p><p>Mientras tanto en el burdel, Alastor se acercaba muy amenazadoramente a Vox quien se mofaba<br/>de manera burlista.</p><p>-menuda joyita te tenías escondida, una delicia de chica, sabes creo que hasta tú tienes debilidad<br/>por una jovencita, era tan adictiva, no pude conformarme con una vez, debiste ver las lágrimas en<br/>sus ojos-</p><p>No pudo decir más cuando Alastor se abalanzó sobre vox, golpeándolo una y otra vez.</p><p>-vaya, supongo que así de fiera eres en la cama Radio zorra-</p><p>Dijo voz nalgueando a Alastor, algo que lo puso todavía más furioso.</p><p>-más fuerte muñeco, almenos si muero, moriré feliz de tenerte encima de mí, aunque me hubiese<br/>gustado más si ambos lo disfrutamos-</p><p>En ese entonces Alastor entendió que ese tipo lo estaba disfrutando, por lo que se alejó lo más<br/>rápido posible, sintiéndose sucio y asqueado.</p><p>-¿lo estas disfrutando cierto? Pues adivina ¿Qué? Yo no, antes de darte un golpe rápido y acabas<br/>con esta situación tan rara y asquerosa, necesito que me digas ¿quién la tiene? –</p><p>Vox se rio era obvio que, aunque estuviese condenado a muerte no le daría la información así de<br/>fácil.</p><p>-no te daré información, a menos que esté dispuesto a darme placer o hacerme una felación, o me<br/>conformo con un beso francés, ¿Qué me dices? -</p><p>Dijo guiñándole el ojo, Alastor no quería hacer eso, pero con tal de sacar información.</p><p>-almenos te llevaras, el recuerdo a la tumba-</p><p>Dijo Alastor, obviamente no lo besaría, ¿para algo funcionaba sus poderes o no?, lo encerró en<br/>una de sus ilusiones, al parecer Vox lo disfrutaba, Alastor estaba al punto de vomitar, corto<br/>rápidamente la ilusión, para que vox le respondiera.</p><p>-bien, fue el tipo raro que recién llegó ayer, te daré información extra solo porque me gusto la<br/>sensación de tu lengua con la mía, la dirección es esta-</p><p>Dijo extendiéndole un papel, cuando Alastor le se agacho a recoger el papel de su mano, este<br/>acabó en el suelo, con vox sobre él.</p><p>-¿crees que no sé diferenciar una ilusión de la realidad? Te di información y quiero mi premio, me<br/>lo he ganado-</p><p>Dijo por terminar de besarlo, suavemente, luego ingreso su lengua a la boca de Alastor quién lo<br/>mordió con fuerza, hizo aparecer los tentáculos, quitándolo de encima, matándolo rápidamente,<br/>luego de esto al se dispuso a vomitar, esa había sido una experiencia completamente<br/>desagradable para él.</p><p>-cerdo, presentador de tv tenía que ser, bien al menos me dio la dirección del cerdo mayor, debo<br/>movilizarme rápido-</p><p>Dijo a Alastor, desapareciendo en del burdel, llegó al departamento de Charlie, necesitaba<br/>descansar unos segundos, ya que, si el Radio Demon necesita descansar unos segundos, estar lejos<br/>de Charlie le estresaba en sobre manera aún más el saber si estaba mal o lo que posiblemente ese<br/>cerdo pudiese estar haciéndole, bebió un poco de café no tenía apetito, no si Charlie estaba peor,<br/>no si en su cabeza estaba el constante tormento de lo que podría estarle pasando, jurándose así<br/>mismo que si ese hombre había atrevido tan siquiera a rozar la piel de su querida dama con esas<br/>asquerosas y viejas manos, él mismo se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir por toda la eternidad de ser<br/>necesario.</p><p>En aquel recóndito lugar, Charlie miraba hacia la nada, el cerdo, yacía a su lado, durmiendo<br/>tranquilo, tomó algo para cubrirse, mientras, se acercaba a la ventana, intentó bajar por aquel<br/>balcón, cuando llegó a la parte inferior del mismo echó a correr, dándose cuenda que la salida<br/>estaba lo suficientemente lejos de allí, para su mala suerte el tipo, la había visto fugarse, pidió que<br/>la detuviesen, nuevamente la llevaron a la habitación.</p><p>-muy mal cariñito, yo que te estaba tratando bien, pero insistes en irte, supongo que a revolcarte<br/>con esa basura que tengo por hijo-</p><p>Charlie con la poca fuerza que tenía le abofeteo con enfado.</p><p>-aquí la única basura es usted señor, está bastante loco si cree que yo preferiría estar aquí con<br/>usted que muerta-</p><p>La sonrisa del aquel hombre se ensanchó de una bofetada envió a Charlie al piso, ahora ella era<br/>más consciente del peligro, pero le importaba un pepino.</p><p>-y si me revolcaría con él una y mil veces al menos el sí sabe complacer a una mujer, sabe cómo<br/>tratarme, él sí tiene educación al menos-</p><p>Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, aquel despiadado hombre se abalanzó sobre Charlotte,<br/>golpeándola hasta que esta perdió la conciencia, varias horas después Charlie despertó con dolor<br/>en el rostro y parte del cuerpo, era un verdadero infierno estar en aquel lugar, mientras Alastor<br/>por fin daba con la dirección de aquel, convirtiéndose en sombra eliminó a los guardas que<br/>custodiaban la puerta principal, el muy miserable le pagaría muy caro el haber tocado a la chica a<br/>la que amaba.</p><p>Pronto Alastor, se había vengado de cada uno de los “amigos” de su padre, recreándole cada uno<br/>de sus momentos más traumáticos a su cabeza, se escabullo dentro de la habitación donde estaba<br/>la chica revisó solo para darse cuenta que estaba vacía, detrás de él se abre la puerta haciéndolo<br/>ver al cerdo con su dama entre sus brazos, la misma tenía la cara hinchada por los golpes.</p><p>-Vaya ha llegado, el Radio Demon a mi humilde morada, veo que ya conoces bien a la dama, una<br/>delicia en la cama, ¿no es cierto? –</p><p>El enfado de Alastor incrementaba, se notaba en el ambiente tétrico que ahora se respiraba en el<br/>ambiente, dos pasos y el tipo le obligo a detenerse.</p><p>-vamos, ¿ya no quieres hablar con tu papi Alastor-</p><p>Los ojos de Alastor se abrieron con sorpresa, lo había descubierto, había descubierto aquel<br/>pequeño sucio secreto.</p><p>-oh vamos, eres demasiado obvio mi querido cervatillo, tu piel te delata, sabía que tú y el imbécil<br/>eran la misma persona, además del odio que predomina en esa mirada, recuerda lo que te dije, tu<br/>mirada es igual a la de tu madre-</p><p>Alastor cerró sus puños, haciéndose daño con las garras comenzando a sangrar.</p><p>- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿porque su rostro esta hinchado? ¿pretendes hacerme suplicar como cuando era<br/>un niño? –</p><p>Preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo que su padre carcajeara.</p><p>-no querido Ali, quiero hacer algo peor que hacerte suplicar, quiero que mires esta vez cuánto<br/>daño puedo hacerle a tu chica, ella no piensa redimirse de pecar con un mestizo como tú-</p><p>Alastor comprendió entonces que no solo le había golpeado, sino algo más algo peor que ello.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. EL FIN DEL TIRANO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pelirrojo, se encontraba planeando una estrategia para sacar a Charlotte de en medio</p><p>- ¿Cómo pudiste haberte atrevido siquiera a tocarle un solo cabello? -</p><p>El tipo, tomó fuertemente a Charlie y lamió su mejilla con lascivia.</p><p>-vamos Ali querido, te ofrezco un trato, libero a la chica y nos olvidamos del asunto, si te rindes<br/>ante mí y me dejas desollarte vivo, además de oír tus hermosos gritos de dolor, como cuando eras<br/>un niño ¿Qué dices? ¿tenemos un trato? –</p><p>Realmente sentía que no había una manera de volver atrás, no había otra manera de asegurar que<br/>ella estuviese bien.</p><p>-déjame llevarla a un lugar seguro y te prometo volveré a ti para que hagas lo que quieras de mí,<br/>pero realmente necesito creer que está segura, sé lo que sucedió luego con Annie no soy estúpido-</p><p>La sonrisa de aquel hombre se ensanchó, Alastor necesitaba alejar a Charlie de aquel lugar como<br/>fuese, que no estuviere en aquel futuro baño de sangre.</p><p>-bien, tienes 15 min para llevártela-</p><p>Dijo liberando a Charlotte de su agarre, la chica por su parte corrió a los brazos de Alastor,<br/>llorando amargamendente, de un chasquido reaparecieron en el apartamento de Alastor.</p><p>-Al, no vayas por favor, tengo miedo que te pase Algo-</p><p>Alastor coloco su abrigo cubriendo el cuerpo de la chica, acaricio con suavidad el rostro de la chica,<br/>con su poder, revirtió el efecto de los golpes.</p><p>-lo siento cariño, no puedo dejar impune cada golpe que te dio, además que puedo sospechar que<br/>no solo eso hizo, lo siento no puedo prometerte que volveré, pero sí puedo asegurarte que te amé<br/>y te amo Charlie, te amo Charlotte Magne-</p><p>Dijo depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la chica, mientras esta intentaba a duras penas<br/>alcanzar a Alastor, no tenía muchas fuerzas y sus piernas temblaban, su fuerza mermó y calló al<br/>suelo, observando cómo su querido locutor se machaba de aquel lugar.</p><p>-Al, Alastor, yo también, yo también te amé y te amo, pero te odiare si no regresas, vuelve a mí<br/>por favor-</p><p>En el lugar aquel hombre observó cómo Alastor volvía a aparecer, dándose cuenta de que el joven<br/>era de palabra.</p><p>-si querías llegar a mí, no tenías que haber la involucrado-</p><p>Dijo Alastor observando al tipo con desagrado.</p><p>-arrodíllate y ruega por tu vida-</p><p>Alastor se carcajea.</p><p>-me he quedado en su lugar, ese era mi trato, jamás dije que la haría de sumiso, padre ¿sabes<br/>porque? En efecto, es porque ya no soy un niño indefenso, quería dejar a Charlie lejos de tu<br/>alcance, solo para hacerte pagar cada toque de tus sucias manos a su piel y cada golpe que le<br/>diste, es hora de hacerte poner la piel de gallina o mejor aún ¿quitártela? –</p><p>Dijo Alastor mostrando nuevamente sus colmillos mientras su mirada se volvía cada vez más<br/>tétrica y horripilante.</p><p>-no puedes matarme, te condenarás al infierno si dañas a tu padre-</p><p>Alastor rio en sonoras carcajadas ante el patético intento de su padre, por salir de la situación.</p><p>-tuviste el poder de doblegarme, tu error fue entregarme a la reina, eso te deja en jaque mate mi<br/>querido Rey, condenarme al infierno, papá ¿no lo adivinas? ¿ya estoy ligado al infierno y cuando<br/>llegué allá te hare pagar el doble de lo que ahora te haré pagar-</p><p>Se abalanzó sobre su padre, quien luchaba por llegar al arma que tenía escondida, pero el pelirrojo<br/>fue más rápido.</p><p>-oh padre mío ¿no quieres jugar? Bueno, tendré que obligarte-</p><p>Llevo sus filosas garras al rostro de su padre, incrusto una dentro de la cuenca izquierda donde se<br/>encontraba su ojo, cuando atravesó la blanda textura del globo ocular, retiro su garra de manera<br/>violenta, mientras oía los chirridos del cerdo bajo él.</p><p>-Al, Ali, Alastor, te lo suplico, imploro tu perdón, pero ten piedad de mi-</p><p>Piedad, donde quedó esa palabra, piedad él no la merecía su final estaba escrito sobre piedra.</p><p>-te perdono-</p><p>Dijo Alastor de manera tranquila, el tipo suspiro con alivio al pensar que se salvaría de su muerte.</p><p>-pero creo que, Charlie, Anie, jacko y compañía no te perdonan, por lo que te haré pagar lo que<br/>ellos no van a cobrar-</p><p>El pelirrojo llevaba su garra a su boca, degustando el sabor de aquel órgano destripado del rostro<br/>de su padre.</p><p>-bien creo que la plática se acabó, es hora de que me pagues, lo golpes de Charlie. -</p><p>Dijo desgarrando la piel de aquel hombre con un cuchillo de carnicería, sacando finos pliegues de<br/>piel, mientras la sangre salía a borbones de cada herida recién hecha, mientras Alastor se<br/>complacía ante el sabor de la carne humana recién cortada de su víctima, mientras tomaba cada<br/>gota de la sangre cual vino en conserva, cuando el tipo dejó de moverse, limpio la escena en un<br/>chasquido, tendría que huir nuevamente, iría a su apartamento en la ciudad, aún tenía una sola<br/>cuenta que saldar, sus enemigos principales, por fin habían caído.</p><p>Mientras en el apartamento del Radio Demon, Charlie se encontraba esperando que Alastor<br/>volviere, lo quería devuelta con ella, aunque en el fondo esperaba que el miserable de su “suegro”<br/>hubiese pagado las porquerías que le había hecho a ella.</p><p>En el departamento, Alastor tomó su forma normal y original, se sentía agotado, esa masacre se<br/>había llevado más energías de las que admitiría haber perdido, los toquidos en su puerta<br/>resonaron, al abrir la puerta un abrazó lo recibió, se tensó hasta que reconoció el aura de esa<br/>persona que le mostraba ese tipo de afecto.</p><p>-me alegra saber que estas bien, la has rescatado ¿cierto? -</p><p>Alastor observo algo contrariado a Husk.</p><p>-te cuide como a mi hijo Al, sé todo lo que me ocultas como que tú y el Radio Demon son la misma<br/>persona, lo gestos son algo que no puedes maquillar tonto-</p><p>Flash back.<br/>En las afueras de aquellas calles había un chico de por lo menos 13 años de edad, sus cabellos<br/>castaños y ropa desgastada, aunque no tuviese dinero, siempre mantenía sus sonrisas.</p><p>- ¿Qué hace un niño solo en la calle? -</p><p>Decía Husk acuclillándose al lado de este.</p><p>- ¿no deberías estar en la escuela haragán-</p><p>Vio como este sonreía genuinamente.</p><p>-mis lecciones han acabado mi estimado y no tengo a donde ir, no tengo casa, no tengo padres-</p><p>Menciono aquel niño, sabía que algo más ocultaba, pero no indagaría, y así fue como de a pocos<br/>fue encariñándose con aquel niño, para luego convertirse en el “padre postizo” a sus 21 años.<br/>//fin del flash back//<br/>-Al solo lamento no haberte advertido sobre los tratos que pide el demonio-<br/>Dijo el mismo riéndose suavemente.</p><p>-sabes que luego pedirá tu alma o incluso te separará de Charlie ¿verdad? -</p><p>Alastor asintió positivamente, él lo sabía, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Charlie se<br/>separase de él cuando muriese, tenía la posibilidad ella de ser un hermoso ángel, mientras él la<br/>desearía desde el infierno, no había mucho que hacer, la decisión fue tomada antes de conocerla,<br/>tal vez si la hubiese conocido antes él no hubiese aceptado algo que amenazaría constante mente<br/>su tiempo con ella.</p><p>-casi he cumplido mi venganza, Husk, aún no sé si mi tiempo aquí se reduzca al tiempo que gaste<br/>vengándome de quienes me hicieron daño, Husk, amo a Charlie, pero no sé si el tiempo juntos se<br/>acabe pronto, la amo, pero no sé si soporte el tenerla lejos de mí-</p><p>Husk se rio, le parecía gracioso el que Alastor se preocupara por una chica.</p><p>-no sabes cuánto esperé porque dijeras eso, nunca te vi interesado en ninguna chica, bueno<br/>además de ir al baile de graduación con Mimzy-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. EN TUS BRAZOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Husk no podía evitar sentirse feliz por Alastor, al fin Alastor encontró a su media naranja, pensó<br/>jamás sería posible pero ahora se daba cuenta cuan equivocado estaba.</p><p>-y a ¿qué esperas tonto?, ella debe estar preocupada por ti, yo que tú voy a verla-</p><p>Dijo esperando el zopenco frente a él entendiese que debía irse.</p><p>-por cierto, Al cuando tengas tiempo me la presentas formalmente por favor.</p><p>Al sonrió genuinamente, para luego mofarse de él.</p><p>-ni creas que te voy a decir papá-</p><p>Respondió Alastor antes de desaparecer frente a Husk, reapareciendo frente a Charlotte, la cual<br/>corrió hasta los brazos del ahora castaño.</p><p>-Al, estas bien, volviste, pensé que no lo harías, no quiero que me dejes idiota-</p><p>Decía Charlotte ocultando su rostro en el pecho del castaño mientras lloraba de una manera<br/>desconsolada.</p><p>-lamento haberte preocupado, aún hay cosas que no sé, pensé que matar a ese imbécil me llevaría<br/>más trabajo, supongo se confío al pensar que solo tenía puesto un disfraz, igualmente debo<br/>decirte que mi venganza está próxima a completare, solo me falta en lista la persona que te ha<br/>puesto en riesgo, cariño luego de eso es incierto si mi alma será reclamada, de haberte conocido<br/>antes no hubiese hecho el trato, ya que hubiese preferido morir con tu recuerdo que vivir en la<br/>incertidumbre de morir lejos de ti-</p><p>Dijo el castaño acariciando los dorados cabellos rubios algodonados de Charlotte, haciéndole<br/>calmarse un poco.</p><p>-perdóname por haber tardado tanto en salvarte, no quiero pensar en qué demonios pudo<br/>haberte hecho, si supe lo que hizo el cerdo de Vox, debería dejar que me golpees por imbécil-</p><p>Ante ello Charlotte le miró a los ojos, acarició con suavidad el rostro del joven adorando el rostro<br/>del mismo, le quito esas gafas y se abalanzo a los brazos de este, juntando sus labios con los de su<br/>contrario, dejándose llevar por lo sentimientos que en este expresaban ambos, cuando el aire hizo<br/>ausencia, ambos se separaron, mirándose, amándose en los ojos del otro.</p><p>-te perdono, podemos posponer la muerte de la última persona, Al yo no quiero perderte quiero<br/>estar contigo aun después de la muerte, ya que eres mi alma gemela, prométeme que estarás<br/>conmigo y que dejaras de trabajar para mafiosos, no quiero mi destino para mi descendencia si<br/>llegamos a tener, quiero en un futuro ser tu esposa, quiero que vayas conmigo al baile de<br/>graduación, quiero que vivas conmigo cada uno de los momentos importantes que tenga que vivir<br/>y cuando llegue la noche poder acurrucarme entre tus brazos para sentirme protegida, querida y<br/>valiosa al menos para alguien.-</p><p>Alastor le escuchó atentamente, y beso su frente con ternura.</p><p>-no puedo prometer lo que no puedo asegurar, pospondré unos meses la muerte de aquella<br/>persona, intentaré estar a tu lado tal y cual pides, pero no me necesitas para sentirte especial, ya<br/>lo eres, eres la joya invaluable oculta entre el carbón y el polvo, cielo eres un ángel que se ha<br/>extraviado del cielo, aun yo soy un peligro para ti, no sé qué haré después, n sé si puedo hacerte<br/>daño, en un segundo pensé en comerte y en otro en salvarte, ¿comprendes que mi mente cambia<br/>drásticamente y a cada segundo? ¿ahora estoy completamente seguro de que te amo que he<br/>caído en tus encantos, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando el tiempo pase y haga estragos en mí?, si<br/>¿entiendes que tu tendrás 30 y yo 44, no es justo para ti quedarte con un hombre como yo, no<br/>quiero opacarte la vida, pequeño rayo de sol-</p><p>La chica lo miro y sonrió nuevamente, si comprendiera que con cada sonrisa paraliza<br/>completamente el mundo del castaño, ella no dejaría de hacerlo, tomó sus manos y lo hizo<br/>abrazarla.</p><p>-qué importa, siempre me gustaron maduros, que tiene son solo 14 años, Al solo una vez en mi<br/>vida sentiré lo que siento ahora, sé que dirás que soy joven, que para tengo más oportunidades de<br/>“enamorarme” ¿Qué no ves que lo he intentado con chicos de mi edad y nada funciono, no Al tú<br/>eres el indicado, sé que soy inmadura y algo torpe, pero me complementas con tu seriedad y tu<br/>manera de hacer las cosas con sumo cuidado, compréndelo tú, he quedado prendada de ti desde<br/>que te escuché por primera vez, me remató el conocerte y ahora cada parte de ti es importante<br/>para mí, el que me hables y me cuentes aquello que no confías a cualquiera me hace sentir única y<br/>digna de ser tu compañera, Al amo tu sonrisa, amo tu voz, amo tus tristezas y tus dichas, amo el<br/>color de tu piel, el aroma de tu perfume, tu manera de ser, comprendes que estoy enamorada y<br/>nada de lo que digas ahora me hará cambiar de parecer, te seguiré incluso al infierno si tú me lo<br/>permites, dime ¿haremos un trato? Mi alma a cambio de que te quedes conmigo para siempre-</p><p>En ese momento él se alejó de ella, estaba completamente seguro que o llegaría tan lejos por<br/>observarla a ella incluso en la oscuridad del infierno.</p><p>-no, no hay manera Charlotte, no podría condenarte, no de esa manera, no quiero que sufras o<br/>padezcas por mi causa, olvídalo, no haré el trato-</p><p>La chica volvió a reírse.</p><p>-oh Al cariño, sabía que no me lo permitirías, pero cuando te fuiste hice el trato, tu alma estará<br/>atada a mi hasta después de la muerte-</p><p>Alastor no podía creer lo que Charlotte había hecho por el condenarse al fuego eterno.</p><p>-Charlotte, eso es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho, tenías la oportunidad de ir al cielo-</p><p>La chica aún lo abrazaba, ni ella entendía lo que eso significaba, pero quería estar atada a la única<br/>alma que sentía concorde a la suya.</p><p>-yo solo quiero estar presente en tu vida y aun después de esta aun si no nos reconocemos quiero<br/>ser tuya, solo tuya para toda la eternidad Alastor-</p><p>Ambos sellaron ese pequeño pacto entre ellos con un simple beso, volverían al otro aun después<br/>de muertos o eso querían.</p><p>Al día siguiente la pesadez de la quedada tardía se hizo presente, Charlie intentaba a duras penas<br/>mantenerse despierta y Alastor doblaba la dosis de café ese día con tal de mantenerse despierto,<br/>las preguntas de sus compañeras hacia Charlie eran múltiples, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿dónde había<br/>estado? Ella se excusaba inventando que se había quedado dormida en su apartamento y que por<br/>eso no respondió las llamadas y que cuando despertó era muy tarde para ir a clases por lo que<br/>decidió quedarse en casa, y que no pudo avisarle al Radio D porque él no tiene, un celular o algún<br/>medio para contactarlo, la próxima vería cómo hacerlo comprar uno.</p><p>-vaya, pero miren quién vino la mujerzuela de un mafioso, supongo que te agrada el dinero,<br/>después de todo te vendieron-</p><p>Por primera vez Charlie no se sentía enfadada o de más, tal vez por el problema de que tenía<br/>mucho sueño y nada de fuerzas para pelear o refutar contra la actitud de Helsa así que respondió<br/>lo primero que su cerebro procesó.</p><p>-sí, pero me agrada más lo fuerte que me da, al menos hay alguien que se preocupa en complacer,<br/>a ti te hace falta una buena noche para que quites esa cara de amargada-</p><p>El pasillo quedó en completo silencio con más de una haciendo una cara extraña.</p><p>- ¿te acuestas con el tipo extraño, de Radio Demon? -</p><p>La chica se sintió nerviosa, como muchas otras ocasiones se sentía rara ya cuando pensaba más las<br/>palabras que recién habían salido de su boca, ahora ¿con que escapaba? Cuestionándose así<br/>misma pensar más minuciosamente lo que va a decir.</p><p>-sí, si yo me acuesto con el Radio D, eso ¿querían saber? -</p><p>Ahora todas se acercaban con más curiosidad, ahora se daba cuenta de que su clara afirmación<br/>ahora era sensación.</p><p>-ósea aceptas que eres una mujerzuela-</p><p>Charlie botó la tapa ante esa afirmación de Helsa.</p><p>-no Helsa, acepto que amo al Radio D, acepto que me entregué como una mujer común a<br/>cualquier hombre, es hora de que madures y dejes de pensar que el mundo está a tus pies Helsa,<br/>solo estas celosa de que me ama, que un hombre como él me preste atención, mientras tu imploras porque<br/>alguien busque en ti lo que él encontró en mí, ahora sí me disculpas, tenemos clases a las que<br/>debo asistir-<br/>Ella estaba completamente segura de que Alastor la amaba como ella a él.</p><p>Pensaríamos que este es el fin de la historia, pero con Mimzy en medio no hay manera de que<br/>Alastor se quede con Charlie para siempre o ¿sí?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. ¿FIONA ES VILLANA?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comenzaba el día de manera normal para nuestros protagonistas, Charlie se encontraba dormida<br/>entre los brazos de Alastor, el día anterior no hubo más que besos y palabras de amor, no habían<br/>intimado, por razones obvias, Alastor no quería que ella se sintiese mal, le daría el tiempo<br/>necesario para que ella se recuperase y además que para él el sexo no era algo tan necesario, por<br/>su parte Charlie ahorita no quería contacto físico de ese tipo, ahorita se sentía asqueada y temía<br/>asociar el placer de estar con Alastor con la horrible experiencia que acababa de pasar, pero si se<br/>sentía a gusto de estar entre los brazos de su adorado locutor, mientras el castaño se mantenía<br/>ideando un plan para deshacerse de Mimzy haciéndolo parecer una fuga, esa mañana él fue el<br/>primero en despertar y preparar el desayuno para ambos, este tiempo transcurrió en silencio<br/>entre ambos, Charlotte no quería hablar y Alastor no quería indagar, ni forzarla, mucho menos<br/>hacerle recordar, salió de allí en dirección hacia su trabajo, Mimzy apenas le vio se arregló lo más<br/>que pudo, su objetivo era bastante claro, intentar engatusar a Alastor.</p><p>-buenos días Al querido, ¿Cómo has amanecido?</p><p>La respuesta de Alastor claramente sería, excelente, pero debía fingir, obviamente ella aún no<br/>sabía que su padre estaba muerto y que su Charlotte estaba viva y se suponía tampoco sabía sobre<br/>el secuestro, por lo que utilizaría este medio para llegar a Mimzy y hacer que la muy estúpida<br/>hiciere lo que él le indicare sin sospechar en lo más mínimo.</p><p>-oh querida me amanecí muy devastado, hace mucho que no tengo noticias de Charlotte y la<br/>última fue que había sido raptada por el demonio de la Radio-</p><p>Bien podía retorcer levemente la verdad ¿no?</p><p>-oh querido, pero no debes preocuparte por esa chiquilla, he escuchado que ahora es la pareja de<br/>ese lunático, además que al parecer está completamente satisfecha con ese loco-</p><p>No podía, le parecía tan insoportable aquella horrible mujer.</p><p>-querida, me gustaría tomar un tiempo lejos de aquí que dices si salimos hoy? -</p><p>Dijo observando de manera atenta como la chica frente a él se le iluminaba el rostro solo de<br/>pensar en un tiempo a solas, lo que no sabía es que la dama ya tenía su propio plan en mente.<br/>Llego rápido la tarde, Alastor sabía que Charlie se preocuparía un poco al no verle llegar, ya<br/>después le explicaría lo que estaba realizando, después de tomar el vino, se sintió algo mareado, la<br/>vista borrosa, debió anticipar que la mujer era mañosa, cuando se vio estaba sobre una cama que<br/>no conocía, ahora Alastor se daba cuenta de que estaba atado de pies y manos.</p><p>-hola encanto, me cansé de tener que estar esperando una acción de tu parte y pues me adelanté<br/>a los hechos-</p><p>Dijo Mimzy colocándose lentamente sobre Alastor, el mismo sabía que debía hacerlo parecer<br/>como una sesión normal de “sexo”.</p><p>-oh querida ¿no crees que sería mejor si me desatas?, no hace falta esto después de todo estoy<br/>dispuesto a colaborarte con la “diversión”-</p><p>Respondió el castaño con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos, algo que la rubia tonta no entendería, que<br/>nunca sabría ni lo percato, ya que rápidamente lo desató, Alastor grácil y hábilmente invirtió los<br/>papeles, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón de aquella habitación, sin previo aviso Mimzy le<br/>beso, el castaño la alejó suavemente, no quería alertarla.</p><p>-oh querida no te adelantes, dime ¿me amas? -</p><p>Pregunto expectante, la rubia bajo su cuerpo se ruborizaba, sentía que sus sueños por fin llegaban<br/>al plano de la realidad, Alastor acaricio con sus manos la pierna izquierda de la joven, llegando<br/>hasta su muslo.</p><p>-sí, te amo Al-</p><p>Ensanchó su sonrisa, sus dedos ejercieron una suave presión en la zona media del muslo, la misma<br/>sintió placer ante esto, las manos de Alastor la hacían quemarse del deseo.</p><p>- ¿enserio aun si fuese un asesino caníbal, reconocido? ¿amarías a este hombre sin importar que? -</p><p>Dijo Alastor quien realizo más presión en aquella zona, enterrando sus cortas uñas en la suave y<br/>blanquecina piel de la dama, acerco sus labios al oído de aquella joven, quien comenzaba a<br/>asustarse.</p><p>-oh querida, no es bueno que el ganado se tense antes de morir, vuelve el bistec incomible<br/>pareciendo casi hule por el exceso de fibra muscular, realmente crees que si ella me hiciere falta<br/>vendría hacia ti? Me di cuenta de que arriesgaste a mi Charlotte en un peligro innecesario, ¿Por<br/>qué tenías que traer mi pesadilla del pasado a mí? Eramos amigos, no os bastaba solo eso querida,<br/>me temo que este es el fin de nuestra amistad, pero lo bueno, te llevarás al menos un beso que<br/>me has robado ¿no?, no os equivoquéis Chère yo la amo, la quiero, la deseo de una manera tan<br/>enfermiza que me importa más su seguridad que la mía, deseas saberlo ¿cierto?, pues tu<br/>respuesta es sí, me acosté con ella, si lo disfrute, si gemí su nombre y si lo volvería a hacer una y<br/>otra vez, además sí no sentí repulsión al ser tocado por ella, como lo siento contigo y sí ella te<br/>quitó mi primera vez-</p><p>Ahora las lágrimas de Mimzy recorría sus mejillas, en cierta forma a Alastor le provocaba cierta<br/>lástima el matarla, pero ella lo había buscado al exponer a su Charlie en riesgos constantes.</p><p>-una última sorpresa querida, tú no me amas, amas la idea romantiza que creaste en tu propia<br/>cabeza, yo jamás lo hice, no te amo ni lo haré jamás, no conoces nada de mi porque no eres digna<br/>de confiártelo, pero como es más seguro de que hoy tengas un pase directo al infierno, debo<br/>decirte que yo y el Radio Demon somos exactamente la misma persona, al que odiabas, al que<br/>deseabas que se comiere a Charlotte, mira que conveniente que si la devoré en una forma<br/>figurada, ahora cariño, qué tal si me muestras que por una vez que eres hermosa, más en blanco<br/>que en rosa-</p><p>Dijo dándole una copa de vino la cual estaba envenenada.</p><p>-siéndote sincero, no disfruto tanto de matar féminas, qué tal si por esta vez, solo esta vez, te<br/>ayudo con tu muerte, toma su contenido, tu muerte será rápida e indolora, tómalo como un acto<br/>de bondad de mi parte por lo que consideraba nuestra amistad, a menos que quieras, claro que lo<br/>haga con mis propias manos. -</p><p>Dijo ofreciéndole la copa, la misma Mimzy escribió un testamento y una carta, todo parecería un<br/>suicidio, una “fuga” por así llamarle, luego de que la chica se tomare el vino envenenado, tuvo<br/>mucho sueño, se recostó y se quedó dormida, Alastor por su parte, borro sus huellas y demás,<br/>para luego desaparecer del lugar, no le dio una muerte violenta ya que aún le estimaba, no podía<br/>dejarle viva por lo que ella hizo sufrir a Charlie, quedó complacido al verla destrozada así como<br/>muchas veces por causa de ella Charlie lo hacía, al volver al apartamento del Radio Demon, Charlie<br/>le abrazó con fuerza, lo amaba lo extrañaba, pero no quiere decir que no oliese.</p><p>- ¿Al dónde andabas ese perfume no es mio? ¿con quién estabas? -</p><p>Los celos de Charlie estaban a flor de piel, más al verle reírse, Alastor por su parte la beso con<br/>dulzura aun con las negativas que ella interponía.</p><p>-andaba saldando la última venganza, creo que ahora, estaremos expectantes de en qué momento<br/>vayan a reclamar mi alma. -</p><p>Dijo luego de separarse de los labios de Charlie.</p><p>-sabes a alcohol, ¿seguro que fue tu ultima venganza o ya definitivo andas poniéndome los<br/>cuernos? -</p><p>Alastor río tranquilamente, adoraba los celos que ahora mostraba la jovencita<br/>.<br/>- Oh mon cher, tu ne comprends pas que je n'ai que des yeux pour toi? Je vis pour toi, je respire<br/>pour toi, oh mon amour, tu es le propriétaire de mon coeur-</p><p>Charlie se quedó con cara de Je ne sais Quoi, mientras el castaño le acarició suavemente los labios.</p><p>-lo que dije espero lo descifres cariño, no me gusta andar de traductor. -</p><p>Dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido por una mordida traviesa de<br/>parte de Charlotte.</p><p>-no, si quieres que te perdone y te crea, me lo vas a decir en español, aunque admito que eres un<br/>tremendo don juan cuando hablas en francés, pero quiero entender lo que me dices-</p><p>Alastor suspiró, sabiendo que Charlie mataba el romanticismo del momento.</p><p>-bien, lo que dije fue, oh querida ¿no comprendes que solo tengo ojos para ti? Yo vivo por ti,<br/>respiro por ti, o mi amor tú eres la dueña de mi corazón, tendré que enseñarte algo de francés,<br/>realmente matas el momento cuando preguntas que dije-</p><p>Dijo Alastor haciendo que Charlie le apretase las mejillas de manera agresora.</p><p>-tu matas el momento cuando llegas oliendo a otro perfume, solo por eso hoy no dormiré contigo,<br/>vas a dormir en el sofá-</p><p>Dijo algo ofendida, haciendo que Alastor comprendiere que metió la pata, pero solo estaba siendo<br/>sincero</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El gran día del baile de graduación de Charlie se había presentado, había quedado en ir con sus<br/>amigas a comprar el vestido que usaría esa noche, había utilizado bastantes durante las reuniones<br/>en las que se presentaba con Alastor, claro luego Alastor se encargaba de que esos vestidos fueran<br/>flor de un día.</p><p>-tierra a Charlie, mira no sé dónde está tu cabeza, pero debemos buscar cómo vas a vestir, no sé<br/>cómo le hiciste para convencer a la directora de permitir la llegada de tu “novio”-</p><p>Dijo Vaggie, mientras observaba como Crymini buscaba un vestido que gritara que ella era una<br/>rebelde con solo mirarlo.</p><p>-querida no es su novio es el Suggar Daddy algo mejor ya que le da dinero para que compre, Hasta<br/>su propia tarjeta de débito le dio y créeme no había un digito con tantos ceros, de hambre no se<br/>morirá nuestra Charlotte. -</p><p>Charlie se sintió mal ya que, en cierta forma, Al sí se preocupaba de que tuviese de todo además<br/>que nunca le faltase dinero, pero tenían razón era como el “Suggar” de ella.</p><p>-y a cambio solo tiene que decirle papi en la cama-</p><p>Las tres rieron por la estupidez que dijo Crym.</p><p>-que tonta, es obvio que no le digo papi y él es mi pareja no mi Suggar, en cuanto comience a<br/>trabajar el dejará de atenderme como lo hace. –</p><p>Se explicó sin lograr convencer a ninguna de las dos, mientras se probaban vestidos, al final Charlie<br/>se decidió por un sencillo y bonito vestido rojo pensando que el vestuario del Alastor como el<br/>Radio Demon en su mayoría era color rojo, y creyendo que combinarían perfectamente, además<br/>que este tenía pequeños detalles en may y también destellos en dorado, al vérselo puesto en el<br/>espejo, agradecí haber heredado, parte de las curvas de su madre para hacer ver atractivo el<br/>vestido, aunque en cierta forma también pensaba en el después del baile, la tradición que jamás<br/>moría entre las jóvenes norteamericanas, hacerlo en el auto con su pareja o incluso ir a un hotel o<br/>motel, obviamente ella quería la primera.</p><p>- ¿y? suponemos que te irás con él terminado el baile, ¿habrá snus nus? -</p><p>Pregunta Crymini algo curiosa, ya que de las 3 era la que había tenido su “primer” experiencia.</p><p>-emm, creo que si-</p><p>Vaggie la miró sin sorprenderse, ya que no le llamaba la atención los hombres.</p><p>-o podríamos dejar de atosigarla con preguntas incomodas-</p><p>Dijo alejando a Crymini de Charlie, haciendo que esta pueda respirar un poco más, la chica observa<br/>el área de ropa interior femenina.</p><p>-chicas ¿qué tal si vamos hacia allá? -</p><p>Dijo Charlie mostrándole el área que estaba rebuscando.</p><p>-digo, después de todo, también tenemos que buscar ropa que no se noté mucho debajo del<br/>vestido ¿no? –</p><p>Ambas se rieron ya que era obvio por qué Charlotte quería ir a aquella sección.</p><p>-oh claro, le compraras un regalito a tu daddy-</p><p>Dijo Vaggie haciendo sonrojar a Charlotte, la misma se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.</p><p>-no, es eso, además ya les dije que Alastor no es mi daddy, pero bueno vamos-</p><p>Pasaron horas y hora buscando, Charlie encontró un hermoso conjunto que podría usar bajo aquel<br/>vestido, era un conjunto con tela de encaje, color rojo con delicados detalles que ella sabía que<br/>volvería los a Alastor, aunque sabía que perdía muy rápido la paciencia con el sostén.</p><p>-listo, ¿vamos? -</p><p>Dijo esperando que sus amigas hubiesen terminado las compras, dándose cuenta que estaban<br/>jugando en la tienda.</p><p>-vamos, debemos arreglarnos para esta noche-</p><p>Pasaron las horas, las chicas ya estaban listas esperando a que el “Suggar” de Charlie pasara por<br/>ellas para dejarlas en el baile, los toquidos en la puerta le alertaron a la rubia sobre la llegada de su<br/>amado pelirrojo, con cuidado abrió la puerta y abrazó a Alastor.</p><p>- ¿lista para su gran noche, belle princesse à moi? –</p><p>Dijo reverenciando a la joven, haciéndole ruborizarse ante el trato del pelirrojo, Vaggie por su<br/>parte solo veía a un tipo pomposo y petulante, mientras Crymini confirmaba más su teoría sobre<br/>que era el Suggar daddy de Charlie.</p><p>-no es necesario que hagas eso cielo-</p><p>Dijo Charlie ganándose una sonrisa del mitad demonio, el mismo le ofreció su brazo de manera<br/>caballerosa para guiarla hasta la limosina.</p><p>-cariño, esto es demasiado, no tenías que…-</p><p>Fue acallada por el pelirrojo el cual coloco el dedo índice sobre los suaves labios de la joven rubia.</p><p>-nada es suficiente para mi amada-</p><p>Dijo para luego abrir la puerta a las damas y que estas ingresaran al auto, al ver entrar a Vaggie le<br/>sonrió y dijo.</p><p>-sonríe querida, dicen que no estas vestida sin una-</p><p>Cuando estas entraron, el cerró la puerta, Charlie observo un poco contrariada el que no ingresara<br/>en dentro del auto.</p><p>-a no cariño, tú también entras en el auto, o me saldré-</p><p>Ahora el que reía era Alastor, se montó junto al conductor,</p><p>-Claro cariño, pero es su noche no mía, así que voy bastante apartado cielo no quiero ser mal<br/>cuarto-</p><p>Cuando llegaron al baile, Alastor se quedó aguardando en alguna de las mesas mientras Charlie se<br/>divertía bailando con sus amigas, no podía decir que no disfrutase de la vista que le permitía<br/>Charlie, el vestido hacia justicia a su delgada silueta.</p><p>El momento llego en que todos buscaban pareja para bailar, Crymini y Vaggie estaban bailando<br/>juntas, Charlie iba a sentarse, ya que no pensó que Alastor fuese a bailar.</p><p>- laisse moi danser ce cher-</p><p>Dijo Alastor besando la mano de la joven, haciéndola erizarse, le encantaba cuando hablaba en<br/>francés, adoraba que le hablara en cualquier idioma, aunque se sentía como idiota por no<br/>entenderle.</p><p>- Oui chéri-</p><p>Respondió la joven, con emoción, mientras se dirigían a la pista se escuchaba la canción L-O-V-E de<br/>Frank Sinatra.</p><p>L - is for the way you look at me</p><p>Alastor le da una vuelta a Charlie guiándole con una mano, mientras llevaba la otra a la parte baja<br/>de la espalda.</p><p>O - is for the only one I see</p><p>Comienzan a desplazarse lenta y rítmicamente con estilo y gracia por la pista, tanto que hasta<br/>parecía que habían ensayado anterior mente la canción.</p><p>V - is very, very, extraordinary</p><p>Charlotte se sentía entre las nubes al bailar al lado de su querido Alastor, por fin algo estaba<br/>siendo “normal” en su vida, la falda de su vestido se movía increíblemente al ritmo de la canción,<br/>Alastor y aquella canción estaban casi que en sintonía.</p><p>E - is even more than anyone that you adore can</p><p>Para ambos era como si la canción hablase por ellos, exactamente lo que sentían el uno por el<br/>otro.</p><p>LOVE is all that I can give to you</p><p>Exactamente lo que sentían cuando pensaron en estar juntos, en el momento que se aventuraron<br/>a cometer ese pecado.</p><p>LOVE is more than just a game for two</p><p>Se estaban divirtiendo con aquella canción, absolutamente todos los que bailaban a su alrededor<br/>pudieron notar la facilidad con la que Alastor la guiaba y con la soltura que la joven se dejaba<br/>manejar por él.</p><p>Two in LOVE can make it, Take my heart and please don't break it</p><p>LOVE was made for me and yoooou!</p><p>Mientras sonaba aquella canción, ambos se movían casi como si hubieren nacido para bailar esa<br/>canción, cada movimiento de pies, cada giro con suavidad y precisión, ambos bailando como lo<br/>haría una pareja de casados en las películas que representaban aquellas épocas a las que<br/>transportaba la canción.</p><p>L - is for the way you look at me</p><p>Parecían una pareja que acababa de casarse, esas parejas de las que salen en las películas que si<br/>no se tratase de actuación cualquiera diría que estaban enamorados, ambos contrastaban muy<br/>bien como la fresa y el chocolate, como la miel en los beignes.</p><p>O - is for the only one I see</p><p>Ambos se sentían más enamorados luego de estar bailando, Charlie ahora estaba más que segura<br/>que amaba cada gesto u expresión de Alastor.</p><p>V - is very, very, extraordinary</p><p>Ambos sonreían como idiotas, como tontos enamorados, mientras se miraban a los ojos<br/>perdiéndose en los del otro.</p><p>E - is even more than anyone that you adore can</p><p>-eres hermosa cher, encantadora y buena bailarina-</p><p>Dijo mientras la acercaba más a él, el calor del cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo quemaba, lo<br/>derretía, se moría por besar aquellos labios, pero aún no era el momento, todos los miraban.</p><p>LOVE is all that I can give to you<br/>-amor es todo lo que te puedo dar Al, además de afecto y cariño,me alegra que vinieses conmigo. -</p><p>Dijo mientras Alastor la giraba suavemente, volviendo a guiarla tomándole de la cintura, <br/>si no podía evitar desearlo cada vez más, quería sentir cada caricia de su<br/>cuerpo, la mirada de él en la forma que fuese sobre su piel, ver su cuerpo deudo y vulnerable, ya<br/>no lo soportaba más deseaba salir de allí y volverlo suyo como una promesa.</p><p>LOVE is more than just a game for two</p><p>La chica le pidió al pelirrojo que se inclinare un poco para susúrrale.</p><p>-al te deseo ahora, vámonos ya por favor mi dulce ciervo-<br/>Two in LOVE can make it, Take my heart and please don't break it</p><p>La sonrisa de Alastor se ensanchó, haciéndole ruborizar levemente, aún se sorprendía a sí mismo<br/>al perturbarse por cualquier palabrita que saliese de los labios de Charlotte.</p><p>LOVE was made for me and yoooou!</p><p>La misma no pudo evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Alastor culminando en un dulce y grato beso en<br/>los labios, el cual a duras penas fue correspondido por Alastor, la mayoría se sorprendió por el<br/>acto de Charlotte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. FUGA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego del beso, Charlie lo jaló de la muñeca, incitándole a seguirle ciegamente, entraron a la<br/>limosina y le pidió al Chofer que arrancara.</p><p>- ¿a dónde vamos cher? -</p><p>Pregunto el pelirrojo al ver que la limosina se dirigía a una zona alta y alejada.</p><p>-tu qué crees, vamos a cumplir con la tradición de la graduación ya sabes, de dormir con el chico<br/>que te gusta en la parta trasera del auto-</p><p>Dice Charlotte de manera coqueta, haciendo que Alastor nuevamente se ponga nervioso.</p><p>-querida ¿Qué tal si mejor abrimos el vidrio que cubre el techo, nos acostamos juntos en el piso<br/>del auto y miramos el manto nocturno, digo es un muy bonito lugar como para desaprovecharla<br/>vista? –</p><p>La mirada de fastidio de Charlotte se intensifico al ver como Alastor rehuía de sus afectos.</p><p>-mira cariño, no me puse eta ropa para venir hasta acá y solo ver las estrellas, podemos hacer ello<br/>luego de que me hagas tuya digo así nos complacemos los dos. -</p><p>Respondió Charlotte colocándose sobre Alastor de manera que este quedase aprisionado entre el<br/>cuerpo de ella y el asiento del vehículo, el mismo estaba a punto de quitarla de encima y salir<br/>corriendo.</p><p>-ch ch Charlie no es correcto, el, el conductor puede observarnos-</p><p>La rubia resopló no entendía como una hombre sádico y carnívoro como él tuviese tanta pena<br/>mostrarse por un momento un poco pasional con ella.</p><p>-Al, eso no te importó en la biblioteca, ¿crees que soy tonta?, Alastor a mí me vale 30 hectáreas de<br/>rábanos, el que el enfermo del conductor nos observe, quiero sexo y lo quiero ahora, todo el<br/>maldito baile me estabas incitando y ahora huyes-</p><p>Alastor sabía que ella tenía razón, pero si le preocupaba la cara de depravado que comenzaba a<br/>hacer el conductor, no quería que en el internet circulara un video de ellos dos intimando.</p><p>-querida, por lo menos déjame decirle al chofer que se vaya no quiero que nos vea-</p><p>ambos escucharon la puerta del auto cerrarse, el tipo salió del auto para fumar un cigarrillo, era la<br/>oportunidad que Charlie esperaba, Alastor le pidió con la mirada a Charlie que cerrara la ventana<br/>del conductor y así lo hizo, por fin tendría a Alastor solo para ella, se abalanzo sobre él besándole<br/>de manera feroz como si se lo fuese a cenar solo con sus besos, nuevamente la poca cordura de<br/>Alastor lo abandonó, sin piedad alguna el vestido caro y bonito paso a hacer girones de tela sobre<br/>el suelo del auto, Charlie gruño con molestia el vestido le había costado casi una fortuna y valió<br/>madres para el pelirrojo.</p><p>-oye, veo que no te importa el dinero que costó ¿cierto? -<br/>Alastor solo sonrió y paso sus manos por la espalda de la joven.</p><p>-querida no te entiendo ¿quieres o no hacer esto? Porque digo ¿a quién le importa la prenda que<br/>se ha roto viendo esto-</p><p>Dijo observando el conjunto de lencería que había decidido llevar debajo del vestido.</p><p>-veo que los has elegido justo para mí, sabiendo que me encantan las prendas fáciles de desgarrar-</p><p>Dijo besando suavemente el cuello de la joven, rápidamente se Habrían invertido los papeles,<br/>ahora la chica era la que había quedado aprisionada entre el cuerpo del mitad ciervo y el sillón, sus<br/>colmillos rozaban con suavidad el cuello de la joven, amaba la suavidad del tacto de aquella piel<br/>entre sus colmillos, el sabor dulce de la sangre de Charlotte así como la suavidad de aquella carne,<br/>un gemido entre el dolor y el placer escapaba de los labios de Charlotte, por fin el Radio Demon<br/>había enterrado sus colmillos sobre la carne de su cuello, el mismo lo habría hecho con el cuidado<br/>de no desgarrar la suave y delicada piel y carne de la joven con su lengua lamía la sangre con suma<br/>devoción, sus manos subían con suavidad sobre sus muslos casi memorizando la textura y la<br/>suavidad de estos, subiendo luego por la cintura de la dama, dejo el cuello para recorrer con sus<br/>labios y lengua el camino desde su cuello a sus senos, con fuerza, desgarro la frágil prenda que<br/>cubría su busto, Charlie se sentía en las nubes, lo adoraba, lo idolatraba, ver sus facciones, cada<br/>reacción de su rostro con cada acción que cometía contra su frágil cuerpo, en manera de venganza<br/>por la mordida, Charlotte comenzó a acariciar aquella sensibles orejitas de ciervo, no había hecho<br/>esto antes así que sentía curiosidad, al parecer eran 100 por ciento reales, una nueva reacción<br/>descubrió, al ver que la colita de Alastor se movía de una manera frenética, más al escuchar los<br/>leves gemidos que este buscaba contener.</p><p>-oh, así que ese es tu punto sensible, ya sé cómo encender la Radio-</p><p>Dijo a manera de broma, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Alastor, que estaba<br/>completamente centrado en los senos de la chica.</p><p>-querida, la Radio se encendió desde que te dejaste morder-</p><p>Luego de esto siguió descendiendo a aquel vientre suave de la joven, al llegar a la ropa interior, la<br/>bajo con ayuda de sus dientes, clavando su intensa mirada en los ojos de Charlotte, que se<br/>ruborizaba ante aquella imponente mirada y se retorcía en medio de cada caricia del pelirrojo, el<br/>mismo separó más las piernas de Charlie comenzando a lamer y acariciar aquel pequeño sensible<br/>punto de placer puro de la rubia, mientras esta se arqueaba y levemente empujaba la cabeza del<br/>joven wendingo hacia su intimidad, haciendo todavía más intensas las acciones del mayor, pronto<br/>la lengua de Alastor fue reemplazada por la yema de unos de los dedos el demonio mitad ciervo,<br/>mientras los suspiros de la rubia resonaban con más intensidad, la lengua del pelirrojo se aventuró<br/>dentro de la joven, explorando aquella cavidad llena de calidez y humedad, las paredes des región,<br/>avisaban la pronta llegada del primer climax de la noche por parte de la rubia, cuando la misma<br/>culminó el pelirrojo, no perdió detalle de las reacciones de la joven en su llegada, se separó de las<br/>piernas de la joven, desatando el moño que traía en el cuello, el cual dejo caer sobre el suelo,<br/>luego fue acompañado del resto de su ropa, al estar nuevamente desnudo frente a ella, lo miro,<br/>mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, causando un leve retroceso, algo que tenían que<br/>enfrentar cada vez que sucedía el afecto corporal era la gran vergüenza que Alastor sentía ante la<br/>mirada exploradora de Charlotte.</p><p>-n'ayez pas honte de votre corps chéri, que j'aimerai et chérirai chaque cicatrice qui est sur votre<br/>peau, je la mémoriserai comme si c'était une carte qui me mène à un grand trésor que vous avez<br/>caché-</p><p>//trad: no te avergüences de tu cuerpo cariño, que amaré y atesorare cada cicatriz que esté sobre<br/>tu piel, la memorizare como si fuese un mapa que me lleve a un gran tesoro que has escondido//<br/>Se veía tan tierno ante los ojos de Charlie aquel sonrojo que predominaba en el rostro de su<br/>amado locutor, si como él había dicho, se encargó muy bien de enseñarle francés, pero jamás<br/>hubiese imaginado que lo usaría en una situación como esa, Charlotte se incorporó, besando<br/>lentamente los labios de Alastor, dejándose llevar ambos por fin a la unión de sus cuerpos, la joven<br/>se acomodó con Alastor sobre ella.</p><p>- ¿estás segura de continuar con esto? -</p><p>Amaba que considerara pedirle permiso para realizar aquel acto, amaba todas esas facetas que<br/>solo a ella le mostraba, aquellas donde se mostraba vulnerable, respetuoso e incluso atento,<br/>siempre esperando hacerla sentir bien.</p><p>-solo si tú también lo estas mi querido bambi-</p><p>Alastor hizo el puchero, realmente no le agradaba aquella película, ni el sobre nombre, se<br/>acomodó entre las piernas de la joven, luego de colocarse la protección, se introdujo con suavidad<br/>y cautela entre las piernas de la joven, haciendo que esta suspirara ante aquella intrusión.</p><p>-te amo Charlotte-</p><p>Dijo entrelazando sus manos con las de la joven mirándola atentamente a los ojos.</p><p>-yo también te amo Alastor-</p><p>Dijo para luego unir sus labios a los de Alastor, el mismo, daba pequeñas y juguetonas mordidas<br/>durante el beso mientras se movía de manera acompasada y lenta, asegurándose de que ambos<br/>disfrutaran el momento, pronto los besos y las mordidas tenían más ritmo y fuerza al mismo que<br/>los movimientos de la cintura del joven contra la de la rubia pronto los gemidos se volvieron más<br/>sonoros y las sensaciones se expresaban a flor de piel, el sudor y el calor producido entre la<br/>fricción entre ambos cuerpos empañaban los vidrios, hasta que por fin llego el punto del climax en<br/>simultaneo, lentamente Alastor salió con suavidad y luego la atrajo a su pecho, se quedaron unos<br/>segundos dormitando, luego Alastor se vistió recordando la ropa que estaba rota en el suelo,<br/>cubrió con su gabardina, el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, rogándole a los dioses que mantuvieren su<br/>auto control por lo menos hasta llegar al apartamento de Charlotte donde seguirían con aquella<br/>“pequeña celebración”.</p><p>-Al, gracias ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, no pensé que bailarías conmigo-</p><p>Obviamente no se refería solo al baile.</p><p>-no podía dejarte con las ganas de bailar, además me tentaste, por cierto, yo no te estaba<br/>incitando, supongo que eso ya lo supusiste solita-</p><p>Charlotte se escondió avergonzada entre los brazos de su acompañante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. LEGALIDAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por fin había llegado el momento de unir sus vidas, Charlotte había concluido por fin su vida<br/>estudiantil, ahora era una gran empresaria con sus grandes cadenas de hoteles además de centros<br/>de rehabilitación, había creado su propia pequeña y sana fortuna.<br/>Luego que Charlie cumpliese la mayoría de edad Alastor confesó a todos los de la mafia que, por el<br/>bien de su amada Charlotte, dejando también revelada su identidad, no antes sin matar a<br/>valentino por un mal comentario de “yo también cambiaría por una buena noche con esa perra”<br/>jurando que sería el último asesinato que cometería, luego la presentación oficial ante Husk, quien<br/>se sentía completamente feliz por su “hijo postizo” por fin sentaría cabeza, luego de 3 años Alastor<br/>decidió pedir la mano de Charlie en matrimonio a sus “suegros” ambos no tenían nada que refutar<br/>y pues como consiguiente la condición de Alastor fue que Charlotte se realizare como mujer, cosa<br/>que consiguió con mucho éxito, Alastor se mantenía visitándola, haciéndole regalos, Charlie<br/>mantenía su amistad con Vaggie y Crymini, y lo que es Alastor con Husk quien por su parte<br/>también busco su propia felicidad al lado de Angel Dust, algo que sorprendió bastante al castaño<br/>ya que no esperaba que Husk se volviere a enamorar después de lo acontecido con Kattie Kiljoy,<br/>pero bueno siempre hay segundas oportunidades ¿no?</p><p>Nifty cuando se enteró de la relación que mantenían Alastor y Charlotte, decidió realizar algo así<br/>como un mini “manga de la pareja, disque como regalo de compromiso, mientras la pelirroja la<br/>abordaba con preguntas como ¿ya lo hicieron? ¿Cuántos hijos van a tener?¿me dejaran cuidarlos?<br/>Prometo no cobrarles, ¿Cuáles serán los nombres de sus hijos? ¿me llamaran tía Niffty, Nif o algo<br/>con cariño? ¿se parecerán más a ti o Al? ¿ha estado usando protección? Fueron tantas preguntas<br/>que Alastor tuvo que separar a Charlie de Niffty por unos segundos ya que estaba al borde de un<br/>colapso mental, no pregunto ni nada solo la dejo tomando un poco de té caliente, ahora<br/>comprendía que Niffty no era competencia romántica, lo comprendió con la mirada tan parental<br/>que le otorgaba a la pequeña, sin dudas sería un gran padre ante los ojos de Charlie.</p><p>Mientras ahora el que era bombardeado con preguntas era Alastor, pero él tenía respuestas<br/>simples como, no sé, tal vez, ya veremos, aunque no dejaba nada satisfecha a Niffty.</p><p>Cuando por fin llego el gran día, fue una ceremonia pequeña solo para amigos y a llegados de<br/>dicha pareja, una recepción corta, recibieron bastantes regalos, la luna de miel la pasaron una<br/>semana en la cabaña que poseía Alastor y luego se fueron a Francia, algo que ya se veía venir ya<br/>que Alastor le había enseñado el gusto hacia este país a Charlotte.</p><p>Visitaron la torre Eiffel, el puente del amor, les Champs elisees, el arco del triunfo, y algunos<br/>poblados de aquel país además de la capital, al año de casados al estar fornicando como conejos<br/>llego el primer descendiente, un hermoso niño de cabellos rubios llamado Allan, el mismo se<br/>parecía muchísimo a Charlie pero igual de celoso que su padre y al tercer año de casados llego la<br/>luz de los ojos de Alastor, Alissa Alastor adoraba a su hija y viceversa, se había vuelto muy sobre<br/>protector con ella, Husk por su parte disfrutaba de funcionar como “abuelo postizo” de los niños y<br/>al quinto año, luego de una escapadita de enamorados la cual día como resultado una hermosa<br/>niña a la que llamaron Caroline, ambos habían disfrutado mucho de cuidar a sus amados hijos,<br/>más que todo Alastor quien quería ser mejor padre que su progenitor y siguiendo el ejemplo de<br/>Husk, siendo igual de celoso y cauteloso con Charlotte.</p><p>Cuando tenía tiempo revivía con su esposa el vals de su boda, quien hubiese imaginado que<br/>después de tanto sufrimiento podría vivir un leve momento de felicidad con ella.<br/>Los años pasaron sus hijos crecieron, ambos intentaron de apoyar lo más que podían a sus<br/>pequeños diablillos, les vieron cumplir sus sueños, Alastor ganó algo de peso conforme pasaron los<br/>años, claro ante Charlie seguía siendo aquel guapo locutor del que se había enamorado, pero<br/>recuerden que el tiempo pasa su factura a los 75 años, Charlie enfermo gravemente, pese a los<br/>cuidados y atenciones de Alastor ocurrió lo inevitable, Charlotte Magne había muerto, el día de la<br/>vela, Alastor estaba destrozado, no quería aceptar quedarse sin su hermosa princesa de cabellos<br/>rubios, el único amor real en su vida, tanto fue el dolor de Alastor que no sobrevivió la semana sin<br/>ella, se encontró el cuerpo de Alastor sin vida abrazando el retrato de su amada esposa,<br/>esperando reencontrarse en otra vida o incluso en el infierno.</p><p>//Varios siglos después//</p><p>En el infierno se encontraba una joven con un gran sueño, llevada por el amor a su gente, la joven<br/>era princesa de aquel lugar, quien presenciaba cada año la muerte de sus súbditos a manos de los<br/>ángeles exterminadores con el fin de hacer decrecer la sobrepoblación en el infierno, ahora se<br/>encontraba en un programa de noticias.</p><p>-muy bien, ¿recuerdas que decir? -</p><p>Una joven de cabellos blancos y un parche en el ojo izquierdo se encontraba hablándole a una<br/>joven rubia, mientras acomodaba el moño en su cuello.</p><p>-sí, hagamos esto-</p><p>Respondió la joven, luego de esto ya todos conocemos el fiasco que aconteció ante los medios,<br/>mientras llamaba la atención de cierto demonio de cabellos rojos, más aún luego del canto algo<br/>que él también adoraba, luego este ente se apareció ante la joven y su amiga llamada Vaggie en<br/>un intento de ayudarle con su “estúpida idea” dejando en claro que sería únicamente con<br/>intenciones egoístas.</p><p>- ¿y bien que te parece? -</p><p>Pregunto el pelirrojo esperando una aprobación de aquella hermosa y delicada princesilla de<br/>porcelana.</p><p>-esto es increíble-</p><p>Dijo la misma masajeándose las mejillas de la emoción, mientras su amiga le decía con<br/>aburrimiento y hastió.</p><p>-bien-</p><p>Pero debía decir algo, el demonio aquel rostro, sus cabellos y su actuar, le parecía haberla visto en<br/>algún otro lado, incluso cuando monto “su teatro” se dio cuenta que parecía mágica aquella<br/>sincronización entre ambos, el cómo sus manos cabían entre las suyas como si fuesen hechos el<br/>uno para el otro, lo mismo ocurrió con la joven, algo le decía que debía alejarlo, pero como una<br/>tonta se rindió ante el encanto innato del joven demonio frente a ella.</p><p>Luego llegó aquella absurda pelea contra “sirpentious”, alguien a quien realmente no recordaba,<br/>posiblemente porque el carecía de muy mala memoria o eso pensaba el pelirrojo, luego de esto se<br/>ofreció a preparar algo de Jambalaya, receta que conocía gracias a su madre, mientras preparaba<br/>la comida se recogió el cabello en una graciosa coleta, se arremango las mangas de la camisa hasta<br/>los codos y tenía un delantal que decía Kiss the cook and die, algo que no le gustaba a Charlie,<br/>Angel se comenzaba a dar cuenta de las interacciones entre ambos, y eso que solo llevaban un día.</p><p>-oye nena, vi eso de allí ¿Qué te sucede con el sonrisas? -</p><p>Charlie se ruborizó levemente.</p><p>-solo hablábamos sobre lo que decía su delantal y realicé unas cuantas modificaciones-</p><p>Dijo de manera tranquila mientras notó que ahora decía and die of happiness, incrédulo de que el<br/>gran Radio Demon del que hablaba Vaggie, se dejase manejar tan dócilmente por Charlie, con el<br/>paso de los días ambos demonios comenzaban a compartir más tiempo juntos además de<br/>compartir un extraño sentido del humor, luego comenzaron las “salidas de negocios” donde por<br/>cuestiones fortuitas solo iban ellos dos, luego aquella chispa comenzó a emerger en ambos,<br/>comenzaron a tener un tipo leve de conexión, mientras la relación con Vaggie se había terminada,<br/>ya que la polilla había encontrado amor en otros brazos y pues Charlie quería verle feliz, pronto<br/>llegó el comenzar a dormir en la misma habitación de Alastor, al vestirse se acomodaban<br/>pequeños detalles n la ropa, un abrochas por aquí un beso por allá, haciendo posible lo imposible,<br/>Charlie había hecho caer a Alastor en el abismo infernal de su amor, se apoyaban más que cuando<br/>estaban con vida, sin darse cuenta estaban nuevamente, juntos, codo a codo, trabajando cual<br/>amigos, cual socios, funcionando como una verdadera pareja, mientras compartía microsegundos<br/>en pareja.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta se habían vuelto a enamorar, sin recordarse, probando así que se habían<br/>enamorado en cuerpo y alma el uno del otros, no se puede saber si siempre estuvieron<br/>predestinados o no, la cuestión es que ahora no habían barreras, no habían prohibiciones, no<br/>habían obstáculos, no habían más miedos o temores, nadie al igual que ellos recordarían el<br/>momento en sus vidas pasada, de los momentos que juntos compartieron, pero ahora mismo<br/>surgía el momento para un segundo encuentro lejos del dolor y de los malos recuerdos.<br/>Por fin podrían amarse sin tanto miedo de por medio, sin secretos, después de todo el destino aun<br/>en el infierno les estaba sonriendo</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>